Rebirth of a princess
by shadowoftheblackdeat
Summary: This is about a girl whos world gets thrown upside down, meeting someone she never thought was real. Now in a new world, what's a girl to do except for survive that is? 115 reviews! Never thought it would be so popular.
1. Chapter 1

Alright people, this is my first story so please be nice.

Also, I don't own Pitchblack or any of the other Riddick movies. Or I'd take him to my room and never let him see the daylight again :P

Anyways this is the first and the last time I'll ever put the disclaimer on, next time you won't ever see it again.

I would also give a very special thanks to MeNoukie for helping me on this. If it wasn't for her I never would've been able to do this. So, THANKIES MENOUKIE!

* * *

It was a snowy day winter day. Well, of course it was snowy, it was winter, stupid.

The snow fell softly to the ground while she trudged through it on her way to school. She was sure somebody upstairs hated her. If there was one thing in life that she hated more than anything… no wait, there were three things in life she hated more than anything; spiders - really how could people like them, they're ugly, they're hairy, they're just plain creepy-, winter and the color pink. She was okay with a little pink, even if someone wore a little bit of pink, but the girls in her school were so pink it was nauseating. She had developed a deep burning hatred for it. She just couldn't understand how the hell people could stand that fucked up color, it was all so in your face.

She sometimes had the weirdest thoughts on her strolls. Like, wondering how it would be if aliens invaded the earth? Or, if it wasn't possible to stuff a cork in those clouds to stop it from snowing.

She was walking through the snow, cursing every God she knew in a very colorful way about how she hated them and the cold and snow, it came close to topping her hatred for pink.

She had already slipped four times and hadn't even left her street yet. She looked up through the cold to see where the bus-station was, but quickly buried her head deeper behind the high collar of her black coat and shivered.

"I hate the cold." she grumbled to herself for the umpteenth time before she yelped and slipped, falling yet again, on her ass.

Some bystanders were staring at her and she felt embarrassed. She didn't like it when people stared at her, and right then, all she wanted was to disappear under a thick layer of snow. She quickly got up and moved on, not even bothering to brush off her clothes, thinking it would draw even more attention to herself.

She was really not a morning person, and that might even be an understatement. So she avoided people as best as she could from sunrise to at least noon, since people managed to ruin her day perfectly during that time.

Once she reached the bus station, she had to wait three more minutes before the bus arrived.

She stepped in, this time luckily without slipping and sliding, and she was glad to be out of the cold.

The ride was extremely slow and boring, she had her I-pod in while she pulled out a notepad and a pencil and started writing a bit. She loved making stories with herself in it, especially about dragons or being brought to another world like the world of Naruto. She really loved that show and knew a lot about it.

Another thing she did was writing fanfics. She had a lot of them about the Naruto show, Bleach and some others. Right now she was writing a fanfic about herself in the world of Bleach, another show she liked but hadn't seen much of, only read on the internet.

She was thinking of what her abilities were gonna be when all of a sudden she felt the bus jerk and twist to the left, before suddenly shocking and swinging to the right.  
Everyone in the bus -which were six passengers, herself included and the bus driver- screamed in surprise as they held on to the poles in the bus for dear life.  
She, on the other hand stayed the calmest of them all. She didn't scream, she didn't panic, she just calmly held onto the seat in front of her. Panicking wasn't her style, she only panic when she had to do a very important exam. Okay, that's a lie.  
Right now, she was also panicking like the other passengers but didn't show it as much as they of a sudden the bus jerked and whirled half around and smashed with its side against a pole. The jerk caused everyone to lose their grip and fall off their seats, including her.  
She fell out of her chair and hit her head against a pole. She groaned in pain as she saw dark spots cover her vision. She shook her head roughly and pulled herself up by the pole that she had hit. When she looked around, she saw a passenger who had been sitting to close to the pole and had gotten crushed in his seat, looking further she saw a woman who's face was filled with large shards of glass because she had also been sitting too close to the crashing side.

'_Damn, talk about chopped liver._' she thought to herself but didn't puke, she only felt a bit of nausea since she had seen enough gore in horror movies to be immune to it, even in real life. Her eyes scanned the rest of the bus and she saw two other passengers laying on the ground. She didn't know if they were unconscious or not but she would figure that out later. First, she needed to get to the bus driver who was bent over. She slowly walked up to him and pulled him up but immediately winced when she did.

A branch from a tree that had stood a bit further next to the pole, had pierced sideways through his chest and neck. She felt for a pulse on his neck but already had a hunch he wasn't alive anymore. She was right.

Sighing, she started to get back to check the other two people. And then she smelled it. Gasoline. Glancing back to the cap of the engine, she saw petrol leaking out of the side. The best part was, there was a fire by the motor. Her eyes widened.

Gasping, she quickly stumbled towards the other two passengers and quickly felt their necks. One was dead and the other alive… barely.

She quickly grabbed the man's arm and dragged him to a window and looked for something heavy to carry. She found an emergency hammer stuck to the wall and with a few trembling hits, did she manage to shatter the glass. She knocked away as many of the sharp pieces as she could and tried to get the man out.

All of a sudden she felt a pair of hands and she looked up to see a few men helping.

She nodded at them and let them pull him out. She then started to follow him out, but when she tried to crawl through the window, her jacket got stuck on a piece of glass on the side.

She silently cursed her luck and tried to rip her way out as the men started walking back towards her to help.

But before they could, the engine exploded with a huge 'BANG'. And then, before she knew it, the bus jerked roughly and her head swung towards the side. She felt something penetrate her skull. A split second before, she saw a flash of fire and heavy burning out of the corner of her eye. She heard herself scream in pain as she was engulfed by the explosion.

And then… nothing. It felt like she was floating. It was as if there was no gravity that was always holding her down. She felt… free.

She forced her eyes open, but the first attempt didn't work. She tried again and this time, her eyes opened slowly, but they felt really heavy.

"Where am I?" she asked softly and she could hear a heavy tiredness in her voice that made her think she was on drugs or something. She forced her body up and tiredly looked around.

* * *

Rate and Review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chappie.  
some other info:  
"speech"  
'_thoughts_'

* * *

Sarina, as the teen was called, heard noises around her as she frowned. '_Noise? How can I hear noise when I'm supposed to be dead. Unless... I'm not dead at all._' she thought to herself before she opened her eyes and found herself in some kind of cryo-tube. '_Yup, not dead at all._' she thought wryly '_Wonder how I got here?_' she mused.

Looking around, Sarina noticed she was inside what seemed to be a room. Across from her were similar tubes that also held people. They seemed strangely familiar to her, and she wondered who they were.  
She thought this before she noticed a red light flashing making her frown. She thought absentmindedly to herself that this couldn't be a good sign.  
Seeing a red light flash always indicates problems. She looked down the glass in front of her. Movie experiences had taught her a cryo-tube always had some sort of release mechanism, inside or out.  
Now all she needed to do was… '_Found it!_' she thought as she found a black lever on the lower left side by her hand. She brought her hand up and pulled the lever.  
At first, it didn't move, but after some struggling the tube finally opened and Sarina fell face first on the ground.  
Groaning, she slowly stood back up.  
"Ow, that was not the landing I expected." she mumbled as she rubbed her sore nose before almost losing her balance again when a tremor went through the room.  
"Oh my god, it's an earthquake!" she whispered before she noticed a person falling out of his cryo-tube. She frowned when he shook his head and stood up.  
'_Who-…?_' she cut herself off with a soft gasp when she saw the face of the man. '_It can't be…_' she thought. '_That's Johns! From the movie Pitchblack! How did he get here?! He's not even supposed to be real!_' she panicked a bit before another tremor send her flying backwards and made her land on her back.  
"Oomph!" she grunted while she slowly sat back up  
"What is wrong with these people? Throwing me around like this?" she murmured before the room took a sudden nosedive, making her yelp as she fell and quickly scrambled towards the closest tubes and wormed herself between them.

Sarina made herself as small as possible as she wrapped her arms around her knees.  
'_Okay, think!_' she thought.  
She knew this couldn't be a dream, she had already hurt herself enough to figure that one out.  
The fact she had seen Johns, made her consider the fact she was actually inside the movie Pitch black. Also, there was no way she could go from burning to being inside a cryo-tube.  
It made her feel like she was in a fanfic.  
She looked around again, and just when she recognized the place as being the Hunter-Gratzner, the ship quaked a few more times before the alarm sounded even louder than before.

The quaking started getting more prominent and a sudden violent shake made her bump her head. Instantly, she could feel a serious headache coming up and winced.  
Sarina listened to the sounds around her but the alarm was blocking most of the sounds. One sound she could hear above the alarm though, the sound of something breaking, right before the ship gave another violent tremble. It was followed by the sound of metal groaning and she suddenly felt wind whipping around her.  
'_Oh, no!_' she thought to herself. '_I must be in the part where the ship has a hole in the side already._'  
She hoped she was hidden in a safe enough place, or this was going to be a rough ride. She took a few shaky breaths, but the air was getting thinner by the second.

Then, the ship took a nosedive and Sarina was happy she was between two cryo-tubes, even though she didn't really know if the tubes were the ones that were going to be sucked out. Sarina looked around and found a thick wire above her head and she shakily stood up to grab onto it.  
She felt the sucking get worse and tugged a few times on the wire, but it wouldn't come loose. Desperately, she wrapped her arm around it before doing the same with her other arm.  
No sooner had she done this or the tube she was leaning against was seemingly pulled away and Sarina gasped as she felt herself being sucked towards a large hole.

She felt the suction was too strong, and she knew that somehow, she had to get her legs around as well. She started pulling herself up towards the roof were the cable was hanging, but it was tough with the pull of the air. She lost her grip a few times but didn't give in, and she finally managed to wrap one of her legs around the cable.  
The wire held strong but Sarina saw that the second tube wouldn't hold.

She knew she had to get further up, as she would be right in the middle if it gave way. She gritted her teeth and started pulling herself up further, but it was impossible with the strong pull of the hole. Sarina growled before she used every bit of her power to pull herself further until she could touch the roof.  
Quickly she grabbed the hole the wire was going through and managed to set her feet against a small beam. A minute or so later the second tube gave way and missed her back by inches as it was sucked through the hole as well.  
Sarina held strong and was happy she had done some training otherwise she would've never held on for this long.  
After what seemed like an eternity the ship roughly landed on the ground.

Because of the extreme tremor that went through the whole ship, Sarina lost her grip and landed harshly on the hard floor.  
She let out a yowl of pain as the air was pushed out of her. Gritting her teeth she stayed where she was even when a bunch of cables and a broken cryo-tubedoor fell on her. Luckily the wires blocked the door's fall, making her mentally sigh in relief as it would've otherwise smashed her head in two.  
Slowly Sarina regained her breath and quickly but shakily started to remove the wires and door off of her.  
After some struggling, she managed to throw everything off of her and sat up.  
'_Goddess, I don't mind dieing maybe once in a life time but not twice, let alone twice in one day._' she thought with a dramatic sigh as she slowly stood up.  
Looking around she saw that everyone was unconscious or dead. She lazily started walking away, ignoring the bodies lying around her.  
Goggled eyes watched her from the shadows when she moved and the person stepped a bit in the light, revealing himself to be a male that was wearing a wife-beater and black cargo pants, and had a bald head.  
The man cocked his head to the side as he watched the woman ignore all the bodies as she walked outside.  
But he quickly ducked back into the shadows when he heard a groan coming from somewhere, and the other passengers were waking up.

She managed to get outside and ignored all the people who were sprawled everywhere.  
She knew that most of them were dead but she didn't really care, she just wanted to go home.  
Home… a word she long since lost the term of. She had a mom and dad, yeah, but she was arguing with them most of the time, about even the stupidest little things.  
It had made her not really want to call them parents anymore. She didn't have friends, she never was the social type. She was too shy for that.  
She had started hating the human race when she was nine.

That was the time she learned about the human race's destroying nature. About the human race extinguishing animal races, and about the human race killing the earth. She truly hated humanity for that.  
She sighed and shook her head. That was the past, she was now somewhere new and maybe she could actually start over with this second chance. Maybe. She liked Riddick very much but… would he like her?  
Sighing, she looked around and found two suns.

She realized she was short on breath, and she felt they really didn't exaggerate when they said in the movie that it felt that they were one lung short.  
Sarina walked to the side, sat down in the shadows and closed her eyes. She started thinking about all the things that were going to happen next, since she already knew.  
She thought of the moment Riddick would get caught, and what she would do. She considered giving him the torch and removing his bit for him, but she decided against the latter.  
In the fanfics the girl always took the bit out, giving him a chance to sniff them, but she wasn't about to step in his personal space just so he could do the same to hers.  
She sat there and watched how every one of the survivors came outside and started talking to eachother. Finally after several minutes, she saw everyone walk towards the cargo container across from her and she stood up ever so calmly and walked inside.  
She had always had a knack of being unnoticed, she could stand right next to you and you wouldn't even notice, until she made a move or said something.  
Sighing, she walked back inside the ship and quickly noticed where Riddick was sitting and walked past him. She saw the torch but ignored it for a second as she turned to watch Riddick.

R&R people.

* * *

Rate and Review. I love you all! Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Have fun ^_^

* * *

The said convict seemed to be staring right back at her, even with the cloth over his eyes.

It made her feel nervous and with a blush on her face, she turned around and looked over to where the torch lay.

Biting her lip, the brunette glanced over her shoulder at Riddick for a moment before making a decision and picking it up. Sarina turned around, and nibbled nervously on her lip while taking slow steps towards the man and with a nervous gulp, she slowly placed it down at his feet.

Her face was red and the teen had to resist the urge to shift on her feet, instead, she opted to give a shy wave at him and silently walked away.  
Riddick cocked his head to the side. '_Interesting._' he mused in his head.

He had noticed how her scent had suddenly appeared. It bothered him that she seemingly appeared out of nowhere without his knowing. The man wondered how she could've passed him, unnoticed by his senses when he was brought on board. What he was also curious about was why she put that torch at his feet. He could smell no fear coming from her at all, only how nervous she was. Whatever. He would figure this out later, right now he had to escape and the fact that the torch now laid within reach made it all the more easier.

The moment she came outside, Sarina winced at the harsh sunlight shining down on her.

'_It's so hot out here._' she thought and resisted the urge to go back inside and opted to walk over to the cargo hold and silently joined the group, acting as if she had been there all along. Sarina had to bite her lip to keep the mischievous smile from appearing on her face when she thought about how Johns would react when he noticed that his prisoner had escaped.

The group had just finished talking and turned around to go back outside.  
Sarina shyly moved to the side to let them all pass, her dark brown hair hanging like a curtain in front of her face, keeping it almost completely hidden from the eye. The brunette didn't have to worry about not being able to see through her curtain of hair.  
She was so used to hiding behind her hair that she could easily see through the small spaces from her bangs. Sarina followed the group outside and watched johns walk into the ship only to come back out a few moments later, storming past everyone with an annoyed look on his face.  
Knowing why he looked like that, the smile she tried to suppress still appeared and this time she had to bite her lip to stop the giggle that wanted to escape passed her pale johns found out that she had given Riddick a little help then he would certainly kill her, or at the very least start yelling at her and maybe even hit her.  
She wasn't sure and wasn't about to find out.

Sarina watched Johns walk over to something laying in the dirt a few yards further. She wondered how Riddick could've run so fast when there was nothing but plain sand for almost as far as one could look. "Hello, I don't think we have met yet." said a female voice from beside her, making Sarina jump in surprise. Turning to the voice, she saw that it was Shazza who had spoken to her. Sarina pretended as if she didn't know her and gave her a shy smile "No, we didn't…" she said softly "I'm Sarina." she held out her hand shyly. "The name's Shazza and this is my husband, Zeke." she introduced while she motioned to a man that just came walking to them. Sarina nodded at him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sarina." said the brunette softly, her face becoming red from all the sudden attention. She always did that when she was around strangers. Sarina automatically became shy and silent. "Nice to meet ya." he said, nodding in greeting at her.

Sarina introduced herself to the whole group when they came up to her one by one. Eventually, Johns and the others all went back to the cargo hold to arm themselves. It seemed that Paris also had some very old weapons from who-knows-where. '_Wonder what else he smuggles._' Sarina thought, while looking from one weapon to another but none actually caught her attention.

Meanwhile, Johns loaded his gun and put it between his belt and back. Paris came walking up with a bunch of strange-looking weapons over his shoulders.  
"What the hell are these?" Fry asked when she saw the weapons.  
"Maratha war picks from northern India. Very rare." Paris answered while turning around and taking another step back before coming to a stop. Zeke saw a weapon in Paris' hand that caught his attention and grabbed it.  
"And this?" he demanded more than asked.  
"That's a hunting blow-dart pipe from northern Papua New Guinea. And that's very, very rare, since the tribe is now extinct." Paris again answered while Zeke twisted the said weapon around in his hands. Sarina watched the weapon with slight interest before letting her eyes wander around the room. Jack came walking by, having grabbed a large boomerang-like thing for his weapon.

"They couldn't hunt shit with these things, would be my guess." Zeke commented mockingly.  
Meanwhile, Sarina shifted in her place, she was beginning to sweat like a pig and it didn't feel good.  
Shuffling her feet, she came to a decision and left the hold. The teen walked back towards the ship and entered it.  
She walked further until she was sure she was out of the sunlight and took off her black coat, followed by her dark blue sweater.  
She sighed in relief when the warm clothes left her body. She thought if she'd worn them any longer, she would have been fried chicken.  
She also hoped that next time she jumped to another world, she'd at least be given a warning, so she could follow the dress code. If there ever would be a next time.  
She sighed and waved her shirt a few times to get some cool air under her shirt. Smiling, Sarina rolled her clothes up and put them aside before walking outside again. She saw that she did so just in time with the others as they came climbing out of the cargo hold. Johns walked with a purpose towards the ship, passing Sarina when he did.  
Nibbling her lip, Sarina felt him brush passed her and somehow felt his eyes linger on her for a moment but shook the feeling off. The blue-eyed cop came to the ship and started climbing up the side until he was standing on top of it.  
He pulled out a small pair of binoculars and held it against his eyes, trying to find any clue at all concerning his escaped prisoner.

Sarina peeped through her hair at the other passengers. Fry stood talking with Imam, Jack was with the three boys and Zeke and Shazza walked past her and towards the ship. Sarina again, shifted on the spot, not sure who she should go to. Or if she actually had the nerves. The brunette hated her shyness but no matter how hard she tried, the moment she talked to someone, she froze. Sighing softly in frustration, she went towards the ship and climbed inside where she sat down against the wall in the shadows. Her black clothes were a magnet to the three suns which made her feel all the more fried, even if she was outside for only a moment.

Sarina watched Shazza and Zeke pass her by a few times, each time coming inside to get some stuff and then going back outside. They put some tubes together with a small flask and after a few minutes of putting things together, Shazza gave a finished item to Jack. "Let's just get… here we go." Shazza mumbled and threw it over the kid's head and let Jack test it. Shazza smiled "yeah?" and Jack nodded in consent. Fry also came up to the ship and sat down against the side of it. Sarina knew that any moment the group would split. She wondered which half she should stay with. The group by the ship or the ones who go to the bone yard? She nibbled on her lip in thought '_Bone yard. Definitely. I like that place way too much, plus…_' she trailed off in her mind with a wry smile on her face. '_If I stay here I have to listen to Paris' nagging, think, I'll pass for that._' she thought with an amused smile.

Hearing footsteps, Sarina watched how Johns went over to Shazza and Zeke. The couple gave him a breather also giving one to Imam, his boys, Fry and Paris. Sarina stood up and walked over to the group, her hair once again a curtain in front of her eyes. Shazza was the first to notice her. "Ah, there you are." she spoke and then picked up a breather and held it out for Sarina.  
"Here, this is for you." she said.  
Sarina shyly took the breather and with a bit of help of Shazza the breather got attached to her hips.  
Sarina stuck the mouthpiece in her mouth and sucked in a gush of air.  
The young teen couldn't stop the relieved sigh that escaped past her lips and turned her attention back to Shazza, pulling the mouthpiece out of her mouth.  
"Thank you." she whispered shyly and Shazza smiled.  
Fry was staring at the horizon before turning her attention to the holy man.

"El-Imam" she started. "If we're looking for water, we should leave soon..." Fry said, making Imam turn his head to her. "Before nightfall, while it's cooler." she finished and with a nod Imam turned his attention to his youngest boy and gently grabbed him by his shoulder.  
"Ali." he said and the boy let go of the things he was messing with and was about to follow his father when Paris came running towards leaned on his weapon as if it was a cane.  
"Excuse me." he called, making everyone turn their attention to him. "I think you should see this." he said out of breath, gasping for air. The group followed Paris around the ship and what they saw, shocked them to the core. Everyone, except for Sarina that is, she already knew the planet had three suns. '_If they only knew the worst part._' she thought. Jack turned around to Fry.  
"_Three_ suns?" he questioned in disbelief and Fry turned around to look at the other two suns. "Bloody hell." Shazza mumbled astonished. Zeke came up to Fry "So much for your nightfall." The settler commented annoyed. "So much for my cocktail hour." commented Paris with slight sarcasm in his voice.

The only ones of the group that were smiling were Imam and Hassan, the former having an arm wrapped around his second son's shoulders.  
"We take this as a good sign." he said optimistically, while motioning to the sun "A path, direction from Allah." he glanced at the third sun.  
"Blue sun, blue water." "Ever wondered why I'm an atheist?" retorted Zeke, making Sarina smile at the comment, but it was hidden behind her veil of hair.  
It was then that Johns came up to the group.  
"It's a bit of a bad sign. That's Riddick's direction." Fry walked up to him. "I thought you found his restraints over there, towards sunset." Johns glanced at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Right. Which means he went towards sunrise." he told her before he walked over to Zeke while pulling his handgun out of his pants. "Zeke." he called and the man turned to him. Johns loaded the gun. "Fully loaded clip. Safety's on. One shot if you spot him, okay?" Zeke frowned "Don't tell me you're going." the man demanded and Johns nodded. "Yeah." he answered just when Paris walked up to them.  
"What happens when Riddick spots us first?" questioned Paris curiously and Johns gave him a smile.  
"There'll be no shots." he answered simply and Paris paled considerably.  
Sarina smirked before seeing Fry walk towards Johns and the two began to walk, followed by Imam with his boys. Looking around at everyone, Sarina quickly jogged over to the departing group and followed them on their little scout group walked past sandy hills, the only sound that came from the group was their footsteps and Imam's chanting.

Sarina had been listening to his chants for over ten minutes now and was now desperately wishing for a wall to bash her head against. She couldn't understand how people could listen to that for hours on end, and quite frankly, it was ridiculous. Unfortunately, she was too shy to say anything about it. It was then that she remembered she had her I-pod in her pocket and pulled it out only to have her hopes crushed for listening to any music. Her I-pod had cracks and scratches all over it and was barely keeping itself together. Sarina grimaced, knowing she must have fallen on top of it a few times.  
She put it back in her pocket with a sigh.  
Imam's chanting worked slightly on her nerves until... "Quiet! Sh!" Johns ordered harshly while bending through his legs a bit and everyone stopped walking.  
All of a sudden a few pebbles rolled from the hill to their right and Johns immediately turned to that hill along with the others. The boys looked visibly scared and Imam frowned in concern while Fry swallowed nervously.  
Almost everyone was nervous, except for Sarina that is.

She resisted the urge to glance at the other hill, knowing it would betray Riddick's position if she did so. Johns pulled his gun out and as quietly as possible he walked up the hill, gun at the ready.  
Imam walked up to Fry's side, about to say something when the sound of stones hitting other stones hit their ears making the trio turn around. Sarina already knew it was the boys and Fry looked at the three Islam-boys as they threw stones as far as they could.  
"Seven stones to keep the devil at bay." explained Imam with a smile. Sarina shifted in her place a bit, knowing that Riddick was actually behind that hill.

She watched Fry take a breath before starting to climb the hill towards Johns. Once she was almost by his side, Johns quickly turned around while lifting his gun to her chest making the blonde woman gasp. For an instant he looked serious before he gave her an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry." he said and then turned around again while lifting his binoculars to his eyes.  
Fry took a breath. "So did you see anything?" she asked.  
"No Riddick." said Johns absentmindedly "Trees, and trees mean water." he talked further before he stood up while putting his binoculars away and walked back down towards the others with Fry.  
Sarina watched them as they called the three boys back to them and the group walked on.

* * *

rate and review, it'll help me get better ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

And here is the next chapter. Have fun! ^_^

* * *

Soon, the group arrived by a hill where the trees stuck out from behind them. The boys rambled something in Arabic that none understood except for Imam while they ran up the hill and stopped on top of it. The grown-ups all followed along with Sarina. Once they were up the hill did everyone stare at the sight before them. Everyone was silent for a short moment before Imam broke the silence "It's a communal graveyard, perhaps like the elephants of Earth." commented the Man.

Sarina watched the large skeletons with slight awe on her face. Ali spoke something in Arabic "He asks what could have killed so many great things." translated Imam, not tearing his gaze away from the large bones all over the area.  
Fry glanced at him for a moment before letting her gaze glide over the whole boneyard "Is this whole planet dead?" she asked softly but nobody answered. Johns took the lead "Let's go." he said and led the group down the hill and around them until they came to the bones themselves. After that, everyone split up to do their own thing.  
The boys went together and left while Imam stayed where he was. Fry went and left while Johns immediately left to search for Riddick. Sarina walked away from the split-up group also and went her own way.

Sarina walked through the holes and spaces in the bones, finding it fun to hang around there. She eventually came to a large skull that was three times as big as her and it made her feel really small. While in thought, she looked at a large skull and noticed there was an opening in the front where a person could easily walk through.  
Sarina had always wanted to see skeletons from close by, and going _into_ a hollow skull was something she wouldn't pass up. Feeling giddy, Sarina walked inside the skull and immediately looked up. There was a large roundish hole in the top of the skull along with some cracks here and there in the back of it.

She let her hands roam over the smooth surface of the bone. It felt strange, and it was a funny thought to know this was under her own skin as well. As she walked absentmindedly underneath the huge holes and bulges, she hummed to herself. She was so concerned with the bones, she didn't even hear the soft thump in the sand behind her.  
She slowly walked on, lost in her thoughts, when suddenly a huge shadow loomed over her, reflected on the bones around her.  
Sarina startled and felt her heart skip a beat.  
When she turned around in shock, the enormous figure of Riddick was towering over her.  
She gasped and lost her footing, trying to step back from him too quickly.  
She fell on the ground, catching herself with her elbows.  
His presence was overwhelming, and she felt even more intimidated than she normally would. She quickly started crawling backwards to get away from the uncomfortable feeling washing over her.

Riddick slowly followed her path through the sand, not gaining distance, but not losing any either.  
Sarina crawled until her back hit a bone, and she couldn't go any further.  
Riddick kept advancing on her, not saying anything.  
Looking around, she quickly turned and crawled around the bone on her hands and feet, but soon there was no ground to be covered any more, and a bone wall rose up in front of her.  
She drew a sharp breath, turned around and flattened herself against the wall, as the figure behind her drew closer still.

He advanced on her, until he was so close, Sarina only wanted to disappear into the wall.

She turned her head to the side to avoid his presence, closing her eyes to pretend he wasn't there. She wasn't really scared, as she knew he had no reason to harm her, but the invasion of her personal space was too much for her to handle.  
Riddick held his nose an inch from her cheek, making her shut her eyes even tighter, as she felt the warmth on her skin.  
"You have a strange interest in bones." he whispered to her. "You like playin' with dead things?"  
"N-no." Sarina whispered in a trembling voice. She knew she was hardly audible, but he'd hear her.  
"Scared?" he taunted.  
Sarina shook her head a little, trying to stay as still as possible.  
Riddick hummed against her skin and caressed his nose over her cheek. "Then what's that smell, if it isn't fear."  
She didn't answer, and she didn't have one anyway. He raised his hand and she felt his fingers on her chin, almost making her squeal. He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, and she knew he was teasing her, but there was nothing she could do. Nothing she was confident enough to do, anyway.  
"I think you're one scared little rabbit." he whispered.

Sarina whimpered softly, wanting to really disappear right now.  
The brunette could feel her heart hammering in her chest and was sure that Riddick could hear it also. A smile slowly appeared on Riddick's face. He could hear her heart beating quickly in her chest. The man was about to ask a question when he heard faint footsteps coming towards their direction. Riddick mentally cursed and slightly pulled away from her. "Shhh..." he whispered, while holding a finger to his lips and a shiv to her chin. It wasn't a real threat, but he just wanted to make a statement.  
Sarina looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what he was up to.  
But then he slowly moved to the side, where Fry and Johns had appeared. They were visible between the huge ribs.  
Sarina didn't know what to do, so she decided to just remain where she was, and pretend she didn't exist, as was the story of her life. It was the one thing she was best at.

The convict turned his attention to the merc and pilot and Sarina watched with a string of curiosity how Riddick held his make-shift shiv in his hand while eavesdropping on the two outside the ribcage "Drink?" asked Johns while offering his bottle to her "Probably shouldn't do this. It dehydrates you even more." said Fry but still took the bottle and pulled off the cap and took a swig. Johns nodded "You're probably right." agreed Johns and Fry made a sound while she swallowed "You could have stayed back at the ship. Probably should've. If we don't find water, you know what happens." commented Johns while sitting down in a crouch.

"I wanted to get away." answered Fry and Johns looked down at the cap in his hands for a moment, toying with it. "I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship." commented Johns calmly but with a hint of curiosity in his voice.  
Fry stared at him for a moment before standing up "I think we should keep moving." but stopped in her tracks when Johns suddenly spoke "What did Owens mean… about not touching the handle?" he asked casually while looking up at her face.  
Riddick in the meantime soundlessly walked up to the back of Fry and held out his shiv, ready to plunge it in her back.  
Biting her lip, Sarina had to resist the urge to gasp and managed barely to keep silent while she and Riddick listened on to their conversation.  
For a moment nothing happened and nobody spoke. Johns sighed and stood up "It's just between you and me, Carolyn. I promise." he said with a honest-looking face. Sarina send a small glare in his direction '_As if he really would keep it quiet. He just wants to have some leverage over her. Asshole._' she thought but didn't dare to speak the words out loud. One, because Riddick would maybe -probably- kill her then and two, she didn't have the nerve to speak her mind.  
The brunette let out a soft inaudible sigh and just listened further on the conversation and watched Fry lean her back against the bones of the large ribcage.  
Riddick held his shiv up and was about to plunge it into Carolyn's back.

"I'm not your captain." she said and Sarina saw Riddick aim his shiv at the back of Fry's neck and bit her lip anxiously. She knew that nothing would happen and that the blonde woman would walk away unharmed but Sarina couldn't help but worry for her life in that moment.  
"During the landing, when things were at their worst Owens was at his best." said Fry while looking off in the distance "He's the one who stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin." at this, Riddick pulled his shiv back and lowered it, he was now curious about what she had to say.

Fry stayed quiet for a moment, still not looking at Johns "The passengers." she finished quietly.

Johns had a glint in his eyes, acting curiously but already having a hunch "And the docking pilot being?" he asked and this time Fry turned her gaze to him. Her eyes said it all. Riddick took this moment and lifted his shiv up again and brought it to the back of Fry's head.  
The man skillfully cut a small lock of hair from the blonde woman's hair without making any noise.  
Fry looked down and Johns smiled while taking the last few steps in her direction "I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought." said the man finally while putting his cap on top of Fry's head.  
Johns then turned around and walked away, followed by Fry.  
Riddick in the meantime lifted the lock to his nose and sniffed a few times at it before blowing it away.

Riddick turned back to face her and cocked his head in interest. The girl hadn't moved from the spot, and was simply staring at the ground, her hair falling in front of her face. He wondered what was going through that pretty little head.  
It seemed she only seemed to want to disappear, everywhere she went. He had been observing her, she was a curious creature, not like others.  
She seemed unmoved by death, interesting. He decided to test her some more, just for the hell of it.  
He placed a foot towards her, and only one as observant as he would notice the slightest change in her posture. She seemed to shrink into the wall behind her, as if she was camouflaged.  
Another step, and another slight change followed. He moved closer, and it was impossible for the girl to demise any further.

When he reached her once again, he lifted her chin with his shiv, forcing her to look at him, but she only diverted her eyes.  
Riddick moved his head to catch her eyes, but they kept shooting left and right. He smirked and removed the shiv from her chin.  
"Do you even speak?" he asked her, but he received no reply. He felt her unease at his closeness, but he was also sure it wasn't just because it was him. The innocence radiated of this little thing, it was adorable really. Not that he would ever utter that out loud.  
He needed to keep his badass image high.  
He knew she needed to grow some spine, if she wanted any chance of surviving this, namely, Johns. The man would prey on her like a lion on a gazelle.  
He didn't feel any fear in her anymore, and it made him even more curious. But, for the time being, he would let this little rabbit run back to wonderland.  
He put his head to her ear, and he felt her freeze beneath him.  
"Go." he whispered.  
The girl seemed to snap out of it, and ran for it, stumbling like a wounded deer. Riddick smirked after her, knowing the next meeting would even be more fun. Oh, how he liked to play with things.

* * *

Please rate and review, no reviews no new chappie. And yes, I'm evil and greedy like that. Muwhahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Sarina ran until she was out of sight and then slowed down, panting hard from the exercise and lack of air. Looking around, the brunette saw noone around and was about to go look for them when she heard the faint voices of Imam and Johns talking. Sighing in relief, Sarina went and followed the direction of where she heard them until she finally came stumbling to the group.

Everyone turned to look at her when they saw her stumble and Sarina quickly righted herself and ducked her head, letting her hair quickly fall in front of her face again "Sorry." she whispered softly.

Imam smiled "It is okay, child. Come, we were just about to go look for you." he said and Sarina glanced in his direction for a moment before walking slowly to the man. Fry smiled also "We're going to see what's further ahead." she told the other woman and Sarina nodded "'Kay." she muttered softly.

Johns took this moment to rake his eyes over her body for a moment but couldn't see much of it because of her baggy clothes. Imam stepped towards her and placed a hand on her back "Come. No need to be shy, we are all friends here." he said while motioning at the others while Johns and Fry turned around and started walking away.

Sarina flinched when she felt his hand on her back and had to use all of her willpower so that she wouldn't pull away from him and instead just ducked her head a bit lower.

Imam and Sarina then walked after Johns and Fry, followed by the man's sons.

After walking for many minutes until almost twenty minutes had passed, did the group walk under a large ribcage. Sarina had walked a bit faster doing it as unnoticed as possible to get away from Imam's hand.  
She didn't mind his company and kindness, but she still had difficulties of him touching her or getting near her.

As was with everyone for that matter. Even if some people ignored it to get a rise out of you.

Sarina was pulled out of her thoughts when Ali called for Hassan and Suleiman while pulling something small out of the sand.  
Suleiman quickly walked over to Fry "Captain." he called and spoke a few words in Arabic but nobody understood him except for Imam.

Ali brushed off the dirt from the top of the little toy he found and it started making a whirring noise when the sun shone on its head. Ali stood up while staring at it, Johns, Fry, Imam and Sarina walked over to the two boys to see what it was. It was a little robot.  
Fry took it out of Ali's hand and looked at it for a moment before glancing over at Johns who stood a bit away.

The group walked further until they came to a bunch of old-looking buildings.

Ali called something in Arabic loudly. Nobody answered. Suleiman tried next and got also nothing. Hassan called a bit louder and longer but again there was no response anywhere. "Is there anyone here?" cried Fry but also got no answer.

Sarina resisted the urge to tell them that nobody was there but that would probably betray that she knew things they didn't. Which in turn, would get her too much in the center of attention.

Wind blew past everyone and for a moment did it blow Sarina's hair up, making her smile while her face became visible before her hair fell down and was hidden again. Biting her lip, Sarina resisted the urge to giggle and opted to look around.

Johns wandered slightly off from the group when he saw something in the dirt and picked it up.

He shook the thing for a moment and heard something rattle inside.  
Shaking his head, the cop threw the thing away, an annoyed look on his face.  
Imam walked under a strange-looking tent where a tube hung from the other side of it.

He held it between his fingers before letting go of it, a smile on his face. "There was water here." he said to Johns but the latter ignored him to look around further.

Sarina was wandering about when suddenly she heard the faint sound of gunshots. Blinking, she frowned. She asked herself whether the Zeke-scene had already passed, and a wave of panic washed over her for a moment before she remembered there was another scene with gunshots.

The one with another survivor getting shot. Sarina smiled to herself while shaking her head, feeling stupid for almost panicking for no reason at all.

She wondered how the others were going to make it back so fast, since they came too late.  
Suddenly, she remembered Johns, who was going to be there way before the others got there.

She asked herself if she should follow him, but she wasn't sure.  
She looked around and shook her head.

She had come to a decision, she'd have to, or Johns and Shazza would beat Riddick up for nothing, and she couldn't let that happen.

Once the thought went through her mind, another one filled its place.

What was she going to do though? She wasn't brave like that. Her face turned sad at the realization.

Sarina shook her head then, deciding she'll think about it once she got there. Right now, she needed to find Johns.

The eighteen-year old didn't like coming near the merc but didn't have a choice.

She wanted to help Riddick and if she had to deal with Johns, then so be it.  
After a few minutes of searching she saw him running back to where they came from. Sighing softly, Sarina ran after him as fast as she could.  
Sadly though, she quickly ran out of breath.  
"Come on." she whispered softly to herself, already feeling stabs in her side.

Ignoring the feeling, Sarina continued to follow Johns until minutes later she saw the telltale signs of the ship coming into vision.

Sarina knew it wasn't were Riddick would be and groaned softly.  
"Why me?" she panted under her breath and saw Johns suddenly making a curve in his run and started running behind the rocky pillars that were in the area.

She shuddered when she thought of the evil creatures that lived right under her feet. Shoving the thought aside, she ran straight forwards, passing by the place were Zeke had been digging and Shazza was still standing with a shocked look on her face.

Riddick ran away, knowing they would think he did it.

That he killed Zeke. Before he could get away though, a stick hit his feet from seemingly out of nowhere, making him fall and land on his stomach.  
Already knowing who it was that tripped him, Riddick quickly turned around to block and trip Johns as well.  
But Johns played unfair and ripped his goggles off, blinding him from the sudden exposure to light and hit him with his stick.  
Sarina never liked fighting and would rather avoid it at all costs but what she was seeing was unfair.

The man couldn't defend himself. "Please stop." she whispered, barely audible.  
It didn't surprise her Johns didn't stop.  
Sarina quickly ran up to them and blocked Johns' blow, taking it herself. It hit her shoulder and made her cry out in pain.  
Johns took a step back, surprised at the sudden appearance of the girl before his face turned into a glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily.  
But Sarina couldn't answer, the blow hurt too much to answer right now.

Just when she recovered enough to answer, Shazza appeared and kicked Riddick in the face, knocking him unconscious.  
"What did you do to him? What did you do to Zeke?!" she shrieked angrily, demanding an answer.  
Sarina frowned while turning to Shazza with one hand up.  
"Please stop." she said a bit louder than she normally would, but Shazza didn't hear and kicked him again.  
Fry came over and stopped Shazza, while Imam walked over to Sarina and gently grabbed her by her shoulders only for her to let out a soft hiss from the pressure on her newfound wound. Imam pulled his hand away.

"I apologize, child. Are you alright?" he asked while pulling her away from the scene.  
Sarina nodded but winced when a throb of pain went through her shoulder. Imam took a look at her shoulder, but saw nothing.  
She knew that would be a bruise in the morning.

Sighing, Sarina gave him a small smile "I'll be fine." she said softly before looking at Johns and watched him drag Riddick's body away.

She still hadn't been able to do much to stop Johns and Shazza from beating him up. '_Shows how useful I am._' she thought pessimistic.

Shazza then turned to her with an angry glare on her face "What the hell did you think you were doing?" she demanded angrily, tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Sarina flinched at the harsh tone and didn't have the courage to say anything, a blush quickly rising up on her face from embarrassment.

Shazza stomped towards her "Well?!" she shrieked and Sarina flinched while taking a step back "I-I was j-just helping him…" she whispered softly but forced herself to say it just loud enough.

Shazza wanted to hurt her for standing up for that, that, monster but the way she was shrinking together and flinching with each sentence made her feel a tad bit bad.

That feeling left though when the words registered that the teen had just said "What?! Why would you help a man like him?! He killed Zeke!" screamed the woman angrily and Sarina winced "Sorry,…" she whispered.

Imam came to her aid and placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder "Please, calm down madam. It is not her fault. Please." said the man.

Shazza turned her glare at him "She protected that- that, monster!…"

"The girl just doesn't like violence, that is all." Imam said. "No one can blame her for it. Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves."  
Shazza looked as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"So, what do we do with him now?" she asked, instead.

She turned to Johns.  
"We keep him tied up like the animal he is, and in the mean time, we go find Zeke's body." Johns replied.

* * *

R&R people. I need to know what you people find of my story.


	6. Chapter 6

"speech"  
'_thoughts_'

* * *

Sarina walked away from the group, feeling bad for what happened to Zeke but also for Riddick. She knew that this part was inevitable but she still felt bad because she couldn't do anything.  
Sarina came to the ship and sat down against it. Her hand went to her left shoulder where Johns had hit her and winced.  
'_He may be an ass ,but he has one hell of a good hit, that's for sure._' she thought annoyed and hissed in pain when she tried to lift it above her head.

Lowering it again she sighed. She didn't know what to do.

Should she go inside and talk to Riddick? Sarina softly scoffed to herself. She knew she didn't have the guts to talk to him. She felt intimidated just by his gaze, let alone if she were to talk to him.

At that moment Johns came walking out of the ship, pulling Sarina out of her thoughts. He immediately saw her sitting and a look of concern crossed his face.  
"Hey, you okay? I'm sorry that I hit ya." he apologized and Sarina stood up while blushing. Luckily for her, her hair covered that up.  
"It's okay." she said softly while fiddling with her hands.  
Johns tried to make a pass at her, that much was obvious.  
"Ya shouldn't have taken the blow for him. He wouldn't do the same for you, you know." he pointed out and Sarina nibbled on her lip.  
"Sorry. I didn't think it through." she said softly, not feeling confident enough to argue with him.  
"Ya know, Riddick would kill you in your sleep before you know it." he said in warning and if it wasn't for the fact that Sarina knew all about Riddick and Johns, then what he said would've scared her, but it didn't.  
Instead, she nodded shyly.  
"I know." she said softly and Johns smiled while eyeing her up and down.  
"Ya know, if you stay near me, I'll protect you from him." he said casually while leaning a bit towards her.  
Sarina blushed while ducking her head.

"Eh, that's okay. I'll be fine." she said softly while her hair made a curtain in front of her face, hiding it from Johns' gaze.  
He took another step towards her and she instinctively took a step backwards.

The blonde merc took another step forwards and Sarina stepped back only to feel a wall behind her foot, blocking her from moving any further.  
A smile crept up Johns' lips and he took a step closer until there were only inches between his and her chest. She blushed and shifted uncomfortably on her feet because of the little space between them.

The mercenary placed a hand against the wall on each side of her face.

She let out a soft squeak while pushing herself flat against the wall behind her. Chuckling, Johns then brought one hand down and brushed the curtain of hair out of the way.

Seeing her curtain of hair move, Sarina blushed brighter and ducked her head slightly.

"P-p-please…" she whispered, feeling uncomfortable by his presence.  
He ignored her plead and just leaned his head closer to hers.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked softly but with a hint of smugness in his tone.  
Her breath quickened while her eyes darted from one side to the other, searching for a way out of this.  
"I-I…" she stuttered before she opened and closed her mouth to say something but nothing would come out.

Taking his chance, Johns kissed her full on the mouth.

A muffled squeak left her lips and she instantly placed her hands on his chest but didn't have the nerve to push him away.

His hands started roaming her body making her wince and she managed to gather all her nerve to push him away.

The man ignored her pushing and instead pushed his body closer to hers while his hands pulled hers out of the way and went to her breasts.  
This was getting out of hand.

She had to do something before he went too far. He licked her lip to ask entrance to her mouth but instead she turned her head to the side and once again placed her hands on his chest and pushed.

This time, she was successful and Johns stumbled back a few steps.

Sarina panted hard just like Johns did, only he had a smug smile on his face. She blushed brightly while she shook from what just happened.

Her eyes were getting slightly blurry and she clenched her hands in tight fists, willing herself not to cry.

Footsteps and voices were heard and both glanced towards the sound and saw the rest of the group coming towards them.  
Sarina lowered her head and let her hair hide her face once again. Johns gave her one last glance before he turned to the group and walked over to them.

The brunette bit her lower lip before turning and climbed into the ship, walking deep inside.

She found a hall that was almost completely dark and sat down against the wall, having to grit her teeth to keep the tears from rolling down her face but still two escaped.

Taking a shuddering breath, she wiped them away and shakily took a breath from her breather. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

With a soft, shaky sigh she lay her head down on them and closed her eyes.

Sarina dozed off, not really awake nor asleep, but floating somewhere in between.  
The group discussed what would happen to Riddick.

She heard bits and pieces but nothing really stayed in her mind long enough to be recognized. She came back out of her doze though, when she heard footsteps coming her way.  
Blinking, she looked up and saw Fry walking past her. The woman had not seen her sitting there. Sarina reckoned she was probably on her way to talk to Riddick.

She stood up from the floor, wincing when she heard and felt her back crack and pop in several places.

Moaning, she sighed in relief before going after Fry.  
Silently, Sarina arrived in the room. She saw Fry standing opposite Riddick with a glare on her face.

She looked to the side before turning her gaze back to him.  
"Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds?" she demanded.  
Sarina bit her lip but stayed where she was, just listening to the conversation.

Well, you couldn't really call it a conversation when only one person was talking.  
Fry sighed. "Look, you told Johns you heard something." Again no answer and Fry licked her lips.

"That's fine." said the woman suddenly while pulling away from the beam she was leaning on.

"You don't wanna talk to me, that's your choice,…"  
She started turning around to make it look as if she was leaving before she quickly turned around again.

"But just so you know,… there's a debate as to whether we should leave you here to die."  
Just when she took one step Riddick's voice stopped her.  
"You mean the whispers?" he asked softly, halting her in her tracks and catching her attention enough to let her turn around to him.  
Fry walked back towards him, this time a bit closer then she was before. She looked at him with wide eyes.  
"What whispers?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to know.  
Sarina knew what he was going to say and smiled from behind her little veil.

Silently, she walked closer until she stood behind the beam that Fry had been leaning on.  
"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot, just to the left of the spine… fourth lumbar down,… the abdominal aorta." he said suddenly and Sarina stifled a giggle.  
Fry didn't hear the soft sound but Riddick did.

He had heard the little rabbit walk in after the captain. Though, it was obvious the captain hadn't noticed her yet. Not surprising there.

Riddick didn't show he heard her and instead focused his attention on Fry.  
"It's a metallic taste, human blood." he said with a hint of humor in his voice.  
Fry looked down with an annoyed look on her face.  
"Copperish." he continued.

"If you cut it with peppermint schnapps, it goes away-…"  
"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?" she demanded annoyed, cutting him off.  
Sarina silently laughed, her hand in front of her mouth though no sound came from her. Riddick turned his head.  
"All you people are so scared of me. Most days, I'd take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you gotta worry about now." he explained calmly.  
Carolyn stared at him, having noticed just now that his eyes were closed.  
"Show me your eyes, Riddick." she demanded.  
Sarina turned her gaze to Fry and looked at her as if she had grown two heads.  
"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." he told her and Fry swallowed nervously before she took one step at the time to get closer to him. She was sweating and slowly rubbed her sweaty hands on the sides of her pants.

Riddick made a humming sound while he smiled "Closer." he whispered. Sarina bit her lip while a bright blush rose on her face. The sound he just made was so… hot. She almost swooned just by his voice.

Shaking her head lightly she focused her attention on Fry. The woman was standing now almost in front of him. Carefully, she took small steps closer to him.

Riddick turned his head slightly to listen to her steps before he suddenly sprang up and stared right in her eyes with his own.

Fry gasped and took a step back in surprise while Sarina flinched but stayed put.

He then heard someone near the stairs and turned his head.  
"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" asked Jack in awe.  
Riddick just stared at him.  
"You gotta kill a few people." he answered seriously.  
"Okay, I can do it." said Jack confidently while stepping down from the last stair step.  
"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again." he explained further while keeping his eyes on Fry. "You dig up a doctor and you pay him 20 menthol kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyes." he finished.  
Jack smiled "So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" he asked slightly excited.  
"Exactly!" said Riddick while turning to look at him for a moment.  
"Leave!" demanded Fry harshly while turning her gaze at Jack. The boy's smile disappeared and Fry motioned with her head to the stairs. "Leave." she said, more gentle this time.  
Riddick looked from Jack to Fry and back for a moment, his smile still on his face. Jack picked his stuff up and climbed the stairs again.  
"Cute kid." said Riddick casually while he glanced at Sarina for a moment before turning his eyes to Fry again.  
He sat down again. "Did I kill a few people?" he stayed silent for a moment. "Sure. Did I kill Zeke?" he asked and again stayed quiet for a moment "No. You got the wrong killer."  
Fry glared at him. "He's _not_ in the hole. We looked."  
"Look deeper." he said softly, his voice rumbling slightly.  
Sarina knew the truth of what had happened but didn't dare to tell Fry, and she was sure she wouldn't believe her if she did. It was better if she saw it with her own eyes.  
Fry turned to leave only to jump and take a step backwards in surprise.  
"God…! Don't do that, Sarina." she gasped while holding her hand over her chest.  
Sarina bit her lip "Sorry." she said softly.  
"It's okay, just… make some noise next time, okay?" Fry told her and the teen nodded her head.  
"Okay." she whispered.  
Fry then passed her and left to go search in the hole.  
Sarina remained standing, completely still, without saying a word. She stared at her toes, while asking herself what she was even doing there.  
She didn't have an answer. She felt Riddick's eyes locked on her, and it made her feel instantly uncomfortable again. Deciding she had no business here, she slowly started to turn.  
"Running again?" suddenly came a whisper out of the darkness.  
Sarina froze when she was addressed, not knowing whether to indeed run, or stay.  
"You seem stressed." Riddick spoke to her again.  
Still, she didn't move, and she already regretted her decision to come here.  
"Was it Johns?" he asked, a tease in his voice.  
Sarina's eyes grew big and she lifted her head with a gasp.  
A rumbling laugh sounded behind her.  
"Ah, it was?" he laughed.  
"How do you..?" Sarina whispered in a barely audible voice.  
"His smell is all over you. A shame really, you smelled so good."

"Did he hurt you?" Riddick continued. It didn't sound worried, just curious.  
"I...I don't really want to talk about it." she whispered back, her head hanging back down.  
"Look at me." he said.  
Sarina was slightly startled by the sudden volume of his voice, and she winced visibly.  
"Come on, girl, I won't bite." he pushed.  
She slowly turned towards him, but she didn't have the nerve to look up at him, so she kept her eyes locked on the floor.  
"I said look at me." his voice sounded more demanding now, and Sarina actually felt there might be consequences if she didn't oblige.

Slowly and reluctant, her eyes moved up, finally landing on Riddick. She couldn't see him, for he was still in darkness, but she knew he was looking straight at her.  
"That's it." he rumbled. "Not so bad, now is it?"  
Sarina didn't answer, though it was so bad.  
"What'd he do?" he asked her, a teasing tone still apparent in his voice.  
"He...he...he kissed me..." she stumbled on the words that were forced out her throat.  
Riddick laughed. "Did he now? That must've been terrible. I can imagine, not a good prospect."  
Sarina felt angered being laughed at, but she was too insecure to react, she'd never learned how, so she turned her head away.  
"Should've bit his tongue off." Riddick stated, all the humor absent from his voice now.  
Her eyes shot up at him, a questioning look on her face.  
"I..I can't do that." she forced herself to say.  
"Sure you can. If you want me to teach you, you should come closer." His last comment was a tease again, hoping to get a reaction from her somehow. "Do you know what happens to little rabbits like you?" he asked.  
Sarina shortly shook her head, not knowing what he was getting at.  
"They die." he stated simply. "Life is survival of the fittest, and you ain't one of 'em. So buck up, or you'll get ripped apart playing with the big wolves."  
"I'm not playing." she said curtly.

"Then how the fuck did you get here, unless you're running from something. Nobody on this ship's a saint." he laughed. "Not even the Holy man, I bet."  
"You don't know him." she whispered. She couldn't believe she just talked back, but Imam was her friend.  
Riddick rumbled a deep laugh again. "No?" he asked. "Fine, have it your way. Answer the question."

"I don't know." she said, avoiding the question.  
Riddick hummed before he spoke. "Now you're lying to me, rabbit."  
He was about to say something else, when his attention was caught by something else from outside, something Sarina couldn't hear. Riddick started pulling his chains in a steady rhythm, but it got more aggressive and disturbing by the second.  
Sarina's eyes widened at his sudden change of behavior and she almost jumped back in shock.

At that moment though, she knew what was going on. The creatures had found Carolyn down in the hole, and she was stuck.  
Now that Riddick momentarily lost his interest in her, she took her chance to bail. She took a few slow steps back, before turning and running out of the ship, to get back to the safety of the group.  
Out in the sun, the intimidation washed off of her, and she felt at ease again, even though having to face Johns again wasn't the best prospect in the world.

* * *

R&R people. No review, no chappie ^_^ I'm evil like that. Hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

Alright people! Here's the next chapter! Please review me and tell me if you liked it.

"speech"  
'_thoughts_'

* * *

She had to take a few breaths from her breather, due to her running. When she finally got there, she saw that everyone was just in time to pull Fry out.  
"I heard you Fry, I heard you first." said Jack.  
"Okay, come on." said Johns.  
"Come on." came from Imam while he and Johns both pulled Fry out of the hole they made.  
"Fry, are you okay?" asked Jack while walking quickly along with the two men who pulled her away as far as possible.  
Fry was whimpering.  
"What's down there? What is it?" Jack questioned further.  
"Did you find Zeke?" Shazza asked.  
The questions flew around Fry's head while she panted, trying to calm herself down enough to answer them.  
"You're alright." Johns said while stepping away from her to give her some room.  
"Fry, are you okay?" asked Jack again.  
Sarina came up to the group just when she recovered from her little escapade.  
"Okay." said Johns softly while looking at her with his hands on his hips. Fry had her hands on her knees.  
"Fuck!" she cried suddenly, making everyone quiet down. "That was so fucking stupid." said Fry half out of breath still.  
Sarina smiled from behind her hair, knowing that now the group would be more alert for these creatures. But then again, in order for them actually believe Riddick, it took an up-close and personal encounter first. The thought slightly annoyed her.

"I don't know what the fuck is in there…" panted Fry while turning to point at the pillar she came out from. "But whatever it is, it got Zeke and it nearly got meeeeee….!" she was cut off by a harsh pull on the rope around her, flinging her backwards.  
She was pulled back into the pillar with a scream, barely having time to grab the sides of the hole to keep herself from being pulled in.

The group came to her aid with Johns and Imam being the first. They pulled her away from the hole as best they could but the pull was stronger.

Sarina ran over and quickly grabbed one of Fry's hands and started pulling as hard she could.

"Get it off me!" Fry screamed while turning around, forcing Sarina to let go while Fry pushed against the sides of the hole. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" she screamed again, her voice becoming slightly pitched from desperation.  
Sarina tried to get a bit closer to help but couldn't see anything she could grab a hold onto from behind and silently cursed, feeling useless.  
"Watch it. Watch your head." said Imam while he pulled the rope a bit up before he quickly cut it. The rope was pulled into the hole and inside one could see a creature running by.

Sarina stared at the ship, knowing Johns was talking to Riddick, trying to convince him to act nice. Sighing softly, Sarina turned around and glanced over at the others. They were all still fussing worriedly about Fry who was shaking from the encounter she had had with the monsters.  
Sarina nibbled on her lip, wondering if she should tell them all she knew. A frown crossed her face.

Then again, if she did, they would probably think her mad or grow angry for not telling them sooner. Sarina shook her head a bit, thinking it might be better to keep her knowledge to herself, they probably wouldn't believe her anyway.  
She sighed before grabbing her breather and taking a gulp of air. Sarina was so deep in thought she didn't hear the two men coming out of the ship.

What she _did_ notice was when somebody suddenly pinched her ass, making her jump in surprise and whirl around only to see Johns passing by with a cocky smirk on his lips while his eyes raked over her body. They lingered on her breasts a moment longer than needed before he walked away.  
Sarina frowned slightly, feeling disgusted by his action but didn't dare to protest against him. She wrung her hands nervously.  
Suddenly, she felt a heat source behind her and glanced over her shoulder through her hair. She gasped and blushed brightly when she saw it was Riddick. Instinctively she took a step back while ducking her head, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip again.  
"S-sorry." she squeaked softly.  
A smirk appeared on his lips while he stared at her. Shifting in her place she fidgeted with her hands under his gaze. For a moment the two didn't move until Riddick eventually turned his head and walked away.  
'_Stalked, is more like it._' she thought to herself when she saw him walking away.  
Everyone grabbed what they needed and put it on a sled. Fry and Imam went to the room with the cells and took only one power cell.

When everyone was ready Riddick came over to the make-shift sled, took the reigns and started pulling.

Everyone started walking and it was then she noticed that she and Riddick were the last two around, everyone else was already a few feet ahead.

Sighing, she took a breath from her breather and then walked quietly after the others.  
Sarina passed Riddick and glanced at him from behind her hair before quickly jogging towards Imam and then slowed down again.

Imam smiled when he saw her.

She gave a shy smile back even if it wasn't seen thanks to her hair.

The group walked for a while.  
"So, click your fingers and he's one of us now?" asked Shazza curiously to Johns who chuckled.  
"I didn't say that." he started. "But at least this way, I don't have to worry about y'all eh… falling asleep and not waking up."  
Just then, Jack came up to the pair. "So, can I talk to him now?" he asked hopeful.  
"No!" said the two in sync harshly.  
Sarina watched two of Imam's boys carry the cell. She wondered how long they had before it grew dark. She knew it wasn't long anymore. Another worry she had was Riddick.

She knew that he knew something and she hoped she could keep herself away from him long enough to have him forget the questions he wants answered.

Though it was unlikely. That guy has too good of a memory for him to forget something so easily. Still, she hoped she could stay away from him to avoid the questions that would no doubt come.

Everybody talked or just walked. Until at one point Paris lost his bottle when he had put his hat on.  
"Blast." he muttered and turned around to get it.  
Just when he got it, a large hand grabbed it.  
Paris looked up and stared straight at the head of Riddick who calmly came up with Paris at the same time. Sarina had heard him curse and turned around to see what was going on, stopping in her steps.  
If it wasn't for the fact that she knew Riddick was straight then she would've thought that Paris and him had a moment together.  
She giggled softly at the thought before biting her lip when the last one of Imam's boys came by and was looking at her curiously.  
Paris rubbed his sweaty hands off on his shirt.  
"Paris P. Ogilvie." he shifted his bag on his shoulder for a moment before holding his hand out. "Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." he said nervously.  
Riddick looked down at his hand for a moment before taking it and looked Paris in the eye.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer." he introduced back with a smile and Sarina giggled softly.  
Riddick heard this and shot a glance at her for a second before turning his attention back to Paris again.

He then pulled the cork out of the bottle and brought the bottle to his lips.  
"That's a particularly good shiraz. It's a lovely drop." said Paris shakily.  
Riddick ignored him and started drinking from the bottle.  
"I-I-It's very expensive." tried Paris again but the bottle was almost empty now. "By all means, please help yourself." he said with a defeated sigh.  
Sarina covered her mouth to stifle her giggle.

Paris walked by with a defeated look. She had to bite her lip to keep her smile hidden. Riddick threw the bottle away and glanced over at the brunette. He had heard her giggle a few times and had to admit it was quite nice to hear. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

The group arrived at the little abandoned town and everyone went to do their own thing.  
Sarina walked around, feeling bored out of her mind.  
She walked around aimlessly for a short while before she got the urge to hide from the sun. She had been in the heat for long enough and wanted some shade now.

Sarina walked into a building, wanting to get some shade to get away from the burning suns.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.  
Sarina gasped in surprise and struggled gently.  
"Hold still princess, wouldn't want to hurt ya." rumbled a familiar deep voice from behind her and he leaned his head down to her hair and sniffed a few times before he ran his nose down her neck. "'S a long time since I smelled beautiful." he murmured.

Sarina shuddered and it took quite a bit of her willpower to keep from moaning and exposing more of her neck.

'_The man's a sadist._' she thought with a bright blush before she shivered from the feel of his nose against her neck. Trying to keep a grip on herself, she tried to struggle again.

Riddick pushed her against the wall.  
"I've been wanting some answers for a while now and I'm gonna get them. Now, how did you get on board? I know for one you didn't get on when the ship took off." he demanded and Sarina swallowed nervously.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she said softly but Riddick heard her loud and clear.  
"Try me."  
When she didn't speak, he pulled her off the wall, turned her around and slammed her back against it. The wall felt cold on her face, and it actually helped her cool down from all the heat.  
He stepped closer to her, his hand threateningly tight on the back of her neck and she didn't dare move.  
"Better start talkin', rabbit, or I'll show you about that survival." he whispered in her ear.  
"Please, let me go." she whispered as she froze.  
"Now!" he growled, shaking her roughly.

She wasn't sure if he would hurt her or not, but she also knew that if Riddick didn't get what he wanted, things could turn ugly. She had no more choice in the matter.  
Sighing, she looked to the side. "I-I… don't come from this world. I-I…" she bit her lip and took another breath.  
"I come from another world, from the year 2012. I was sitting on a bus going towards school when…" she took another shuddering breath, having to talk about her own death was harder than she thought. Must've traumatized her.  
She deduced. "When the driver slipped on the road thanks to the cold winter and crashed." a tear slowly made its way over her cheek.  
"I-we… there was one other survivor next to me but he was badly wounded. I managed to get him out but… but when I tried to get out my coat stuck to a piece of glass…" her voice was barely a whisper now.

"There were men trying to help me but…" another tear rolled over her cheek. "The engine exploded… along with… me." she choked on a sob and took a breath "I…I woke up in here. In this place. And… I don't know how I got here or what happened but, I just did." she finished softly.  
She wasn't really happy she had to spill how she got here but she was happy that she managed to keep her knowledge of this place a secret. She didn't want him to know what she knew or else there might be trouble. Riddick sensed she wasn't saying everything.  
"That's interesting."  
"You...you believe me?" Sarina asked, for a second forgetting about her fear.  
"Let's say I do, what else?" he demanded.  
It was a very bad idea to talk right now. If she told him the truth, things might change. What if someone acted on it and he died? But if she didn't he might hurt her. She shivered and trembled under his hand, which was still on the back of her neck. She knew he felt it. Tears started falling in desperation.  
"Come on now, rabbit." he whispered in her ear, while running a finger up her arm.  
She felt a shiver run up her spine, and she wasn't sure it was fear or arousal. She had never been touched in such a way, and it confused her.

Sarina shut her eyes tightly at the sensation, as his finger kept running up.

When it reached her shoulder, he suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

She yelped in surprise and pain, instinctively grabbing his wrist with her hand.  
He stood pressed into her from behind, looming over her shoulder, trying to force her to look at him. But she wouldn't.  
Sarina felt truly powerless and at the mercy of this strong man.  
"You're a stubborn thing, aren't you?" he growled. "I'm impressed, thought you'd break at the slightest touch. Guess I have to try a little harder."  
She tried to shake her head to beg him not to, but his grip was too tight. "You think Johns is bad?" he whispered.

"Think he's frightening? You don't know what fear is."  
He turned her back around to face him, and she was disgusted with how little resistance she was able to give.  
"Or maybe." he said, stepping into her. "Fear doesn't work on you?" he seemed to be asking himself rather than her. "Maybe, it's not pain you fear." he looked into her eyes, and she quickly avoided them.

He smirked to himself and smiled at her. "It's intimacy, isn't it? I see the way you flinch when someone comes close, the way you seem to shrink at every touch." he ran a finger over her cheek and she turned her head away from his touch. He grabbed her chin to immobilize her even more.  
Sarina felt violated, but there was nothing she could do to escape him. She almost chuckled at herself, even the most experienced fighters would demise.

She mentally shook her head.

This game wasn't funny anymore, and she started to cry again. "I want to leave." she whispered, without much conviction.  
He laughed again. "You can leave when I tell you you can leave. You can leave when you tell me what I want to know."  
Sarina closed her eyes, trying to will him away. Then, he let go of her chin and ran his hand down her neck slowly, but surely. Panic started building in the pit of her stomach as he got closer to her chest.  
"O..ok...okay!" she gasped when his fingers were dangerously close. Immediately, he stopped moving, giving her a chance to speak.  
"There's more." she cried.  
"I'm listening." he said, taking a step back from her.  
Right away, she felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulders and she felt she could breathe again.  
"This, all this, it's...it's in a movie." When she heard herself say it, she heard how ridiculous it sounded, but it was the truth.  
Riddick cocked his head at her.

"This, the movie shows all of this, to the point where it grows dark." she said softly

"What are you talkin' about, it grows dark." he demanded.  
"Well..." she stopped talking. He slammed a hand to the wall next to her head, making her jump.  
"The, the planets align, there's going to be an eclipse. Those creatures" she said, turning her eyes to the floor, where the creatures dwelled. "Those creatures come out when it gets dark. And...and they will feed... on us..." she finished.  
"Tell me more." he said.  
"I..I can't tell..."  
he growled and grabbed her again.  
"No, please, I can't, it's dangerous."  
"Why?" he asked, while holding her tightly to the wall while she turned her head away from him, once again feeling invaded.  
"Please, let go, and, and I'll tell you..." she begged.  
Riddick slowly let go of her, but kept his eyes fixated on hers.  
Sarina started talking. "If I tell you what happens, it could change things. What if it turns out different than it's meant to?"  
He laughed. "Damn what's meant to, tell me."  
"You...you will lead them. People die..."  
"Who dies?" he asked her, all threat now gone from his voice.  
Dare she say it? She didn't want to.  
"Who!" he suddenly roared, making her yelp and hide against the wall.  
"Everyone." she managed to stumble out.

"Everyone?"  
"E...everyone, but you, Jack and Imam." she whispered. She hated herself for being such a skittish, spineless person, but then again, no one would last long against someone like Riddick.  
"And then what?"  
"You make it to the skiff and leave. That's all, I swear!" she exclaimed these last words, as she saw the threat coming up in his eyes again.  
"That's interesting, rabbit." he whispered with a sly smile. "I just wonder." he licked his lips. "What happens to you?"  
"I..." she stared at the ground. "I don't know."  
"You could always bribe Johns for protection." he smirked at her. Sarina visibly shuddered at the idea. "No?" he asked as he stepped closer again. "It's easy really." he continued "You jus'" he grabbed her ass with a hand and she gasped. "Pop that cork." he smiled, amused by her reaction.  
Sarina didn't know what to do, or what he would do, but it scared her.  
"But I can't blame you." he said, stepping back. The game was over. "Run off now, rabbit."

Sarina walked around aimlessly. Now that she had told Riddick everything, she started wondering about home.

About her parents. School. Her classmates. All of it. She wondered if her parents worried for her or if they thought she was dead.

It all became a bit too much and she quickly hid behind a building and sat down against the wall of it.

She pulled her legs to her and wrapped her arms around them before she silently began to cry. '_I'm never going to see my parents again._' she thought sadly while tears rolled down her cheeks.

'_I'll never see that stupid cat anymore and always have to chase him off the couch. Never having to worry about my stupid classmates bullying me again. Nothing. All gone._' she thought and sobbed.

Imam was walking by the buildings, having had to search for something to do the water in for them to drink.

He heard soft sobs coming from somewhere behind the building and carefully went around the building to see who it was.

When he saw that it was Sarina, he frowned. "What is the matter, my child? What's wrong?" he asked concerned while walking up to her. Sarina sniffled and looked up but shook her head. She didn't know how she could say this.

How she could tell him she would never see her parents again because she was stuck in a different world.

"J-just homesick." she finally said and Imam frowned before pulling her into him.

At first, she flinched but then she cried in his chest.

They stayed like that for a short while before her cries became softer. Imam pulled her at arms length.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked and she nodded "Yes, thank you." she whispered. He smiled "You are welcome, child. Now come, the others are celebrating the water we have found." he told her and she nodded while standing up.

* * *

This is it for chapter 7. Until next time my friends!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Here's the next one! Have fun and please don't forget to review. I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

After Imam was done comforting her, he guided her back to the others. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed a few more times. It seemed some of the others noticed her eyes were puffy, because some frowned at her in concern.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Shazza asked, apparently having forgiven Sarina during her walk.  
Sarina nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." she whispered.  
Then, she suddenly remembered, this was the scene right before Ali died. Her eyes widened before she swallowed nervously.  
"Eh, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." she said.  
She turned and ran off before anyone had time to speak.  
Riddick was the only one who knew she was lying. He could smell the lie on her from where he was standing.  
Sarina ran as fast as she could, and she found the coring room easily. She quickly went around the side and found the hole she was looking for. Without thinking, she went on hands and knees and crawled through.

Once inside, she saw that the light had just hit the creatures. Sarina's eyes widened and she ran towards Ali as fast as she could. Her heart seemed to be beating in her ears. Every step seemed to be a beat of her heart.  
Ali cried out when the creatures reached him. He tried to run towards her but they attacked him.  
Sarina felt the creatures attack her as well. She quickly grabbed Ali and moved towards the light, trying to ignore the gnawing of the little cretins.  
Ali struggled to get the little monsters off of him, causing him to fall out of her grasp. He tried to flee but she was quicker and grabbed him before throwing him into the light and then jumped into it herself. The creatures kept attacking and she shielded Ali with her body as best she could.  
She felt them gnawing on her back and she whimpered in pain. Suddenly, a shot was heard and the doors opened. More light streamed in and the creatures squealed in pain and took off, flying up high before diving down in the giant hole in the ground.  
Tears were streaming down Sarina's cheeks again, but this time from pain. The wounds burned and it felt as if someone was stabbing her with thousands of hot needles in her back.

The group came running up to the two and Imam touched Sarina's arm, but she flinched and curled tighter around Ali. Her mind still on the thought that the little creatures where trying to eat them.  
"It is alright. It is alright my child. They're gone." said a male voice that she barely recognized as Imam.  
Sarina glanced over her shoulder at him. "Imam…?" she questioned softly, her voice a mere whisper while her body shook.  
The adrenaline was already wearing off and the pain grew worse and worse.  
"Come, child. You need to let go of him. You are injured." he said. Sarina let herself be pulled up and she hissed in pain.  
Her back had a few bites and medium-sized cuts on it. They were all bleeding quite much. She shakily went with Fry who gently took her arm and guided her out of the room.  
Sadly, the blood she lost was a bit too much, and everything she saw became a strange blur in front of her eyes while her body crumbled down. One of the last things she felt was a strong arm wrapping around her. She looked up to see the outlines of Riddick's face.  
He had caught her and after Fry shared a look with him gently picked her up.  
Sarina winced in pain and arched her back slightly.  
"Agh…"  
Riddick frowned. "Hold tight, princess." he rumbled while she shook her head from side to side, trying to will the pain away.

He brought her into the building, where he knew he had seen a bed and laid her down on her stomach. She whimpered while she balled her fists.  
Shazza had followed them and grabbed some clothe she found. Dousing it in water she turned to Sarina.  
"Alright darlin', I need you to get your shirt off. Can you do that?"  
Sarina nodded before trying to move but flinched and let out a soft cry in pain. Shazza turned to Riddick.  
"O-kay, seems she can't. Alright, I need you to help her out of it." she told him and Riddick cocked an eyebrow before turning his attention to the teen.  
Sarina felt him grab the edges of her shirt and had to fight off the blush that crossed her face at this. She couldn't believe it! Even in pain she was blushing.  
Slightly annoyed with herself she moved a bit to help him get the shirt off more easy. Once done, Shazza winced at the sight. There were small and big cuts on her back along with deep bite wounds.  
"Alright, this is gonna hurt quite a bit." she told her and then took a bottle of alcohol and poured it over the girl's back. Sarina ducked her head while a groan came from her through her tightly gritted teeth. She breathed in and out quickly, trying to will the pain away but it didn't work.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Shazza stopped pouring the alcohol and then started to gently rub the watery clothe over Sarina's wounds to wipe away the blood.  
Tears were rolling down Sarina's cheeks from the pain and she couldn't stop her fist from clenching the sheets beneath her.

When Shazza was done taking care of the wounds she bandaged them. She then left her to rest. Riddick stayed behind.  
"Quite a brave thing you did back there." he commented "For a rabbit." he added.  
She swallowed. "He was meant to die there." she said softly before taking a breath "After this… the light won't last much longer." she whispered with her head down.  
"Better get that shit covered before Johns gets here." he said and left her alone with her thoughts.

After some time, she fell asleep and didn't wake until she heard the creaking of a door. She opened her eyes in a grunt and saw Jack standing next to her.  
"How did you know?" he asked. "How did you know Ali was attacked? Are you psychic?"  
Sarina smiled and shook her head. "The same way I know you're a girl."  
With Jack, insecurity was different for her. She never felt so bad around kids. Jack's eyes widened at her statement.  
"What are you talking about?" she said, trying hard to hide her shock.  
"I know you're pretending to be a boy, so they will leave you alone." Sarina said to her.  
"But...but, how?" Jack asked.  
"I'm not sure..." Sarina whispered back, not wanting to give away the full story. "Let's just say it's all happened before, in a different dimension."  
"But..." Jack started, then suddenly gasped. "You have to tell me what happens next!"  
"I can't, Jack." Sarina said, regret in her voice.  
"You have to! Tell-"  
"Get outta here, kid." suddenly came Riddick's voice from the doorway. He was leaning against the frame casually, his arms folded.

Jack hung her shoulders in defeat and turned away. As she passed Riddick, he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
"Don't go shouting that shit around out there." he said to her, his tone final.  
Once he was satisfied with her reaction, he let go of her and she ran outside.  
"Bad move." he rumbled to Sarina. "What're you thinking, telling her that?"  
"I just," Sarina started, but quickly shutting her mouth again.  
"You jus' what?" he said, walking into the room.  
"I just wanted to be honest." she whispered, putting her head back on the bed.  
"Yeah, coz you always are." he said, walking over to her.  
He crouched down next to her bed and Sarina quickly scooted away from him, wincing when her wounds pulled.  
"Don't worry, rabbit, I don't prey on wounded animals." he smirked. "But Johns might."  
Her eyes went wide at the mention of his name, making Riddick laugh.  
"You know, if you keep acting like a hero, you'll get yourself killed. Again." he added.  
"I'm not a hero." she whispered.  
"No, you're not. Don't pull that shit."  
Sarina stared at the ground, taking in his words when her thoughts were interrupted by Johns' voice.  
"Leave us." he said.  
Riddick looked at him from his position next to her bed.  
"Speak of the devil." he smirked.  
"Shut the fuck up, Riddick, do as I say, or you'll be back in chains and a bit."  
Riddick smirked again and rose to his feet.  
"Whatever you say, boss."  
He shot one last glance at Sarina before walking outside, leaving Sarina alone with Johns.  
Just when she thought there was nothing worse than being wounded and stuck in a room  
with Riddick, there was this.  
"You alright?" Johns asked her, closing the door. She didn't reply. "He didn't touch ya, did he?"  
Sarina's comfort dropped with every step he took towards her.  
"That's good." Johns continued. "Wouldn't want your skin tainted with that filth, now would we?" he grinned at her.  
She narrowed her eyes in suspicion of what he was going to do.  
"Let me have a look at those wounds." he said, touching her shirt.  
As if touched by fire, she spasmed away from him.  
He laughed. "Don't be so skittish, girl, I ain't gonna hurt ya."  
She didn't believe him, knowing what he was capable of.

He reached for her again, but she moved again. Annoyance showed on his face and he grabbed her arm to hold her still. When she tried to pull out of his grasp, he grabbed her other arm and sat on top of her, straddling her back. She yelped in pain, as she felt him brush her cuts.  
"Hold still." he said, leaning down and whispering in her ear.  
Sarina gritted her teeth as panic washed over her. She truly felt like a helpless deer.  
"Now, what's that he calls you? Rabbit. I like it." he whispered. "You're an innocent little rabbit, aren't ya? Untouched, I bet."  
She felt him grin against her ear and a tiny squeak erupted from her throat.  
"What's that?" he taunted. "You know, I love it when they squeal."  
The man was just evil, pure evil, a blue-eyed devil.  
He nibbled her ear, making her squeal, just as he wanted. He let go of her arms, knowing she couldn't move from her position underneath him. He pulled her hair from her face and neck and started kissing her skin. Sarina flung her arms around, but they were useless. He lifted her shirt of her back, moving his hands over her sides.

She felt disgusted by his touch, and she felt his tongue in her neck. Just as she was about to cry, Johns jumped off of her and stood next to the bed. The door opened and Carolyn walked in.  
"What are you doing?" she asked Johns suspiciously, her eyes shooting to Sarina and back at Johns a few times.  
"I was just checking on her." he answered. "What's up?"  
"Riddick said she told him she was cold, so I went to find some blankets."  
"That's nice of him." Johns said, but it was obvious he didn't mean a word of it.  
"Can you go help Shazza with the ship?" Carolyn asked him.  
"Leave them here, you go help, you're the Captain."  
"No, those cuts need to be checked, and I need you to see to Riddick, he's scaring the kids, prowling around like that." she answered.  
Sarina silently thanked her for her observatory skills, and the way she dared to argue with Johns.  
"Fine" Johns smirked, and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Fry then turned her attention to Sarina and frowned.  
"What did he do to you?" she asked.  
The brunette winced and swallowed "H-he f-forced himself on me." she said softly but the other woman had heard it.  
"What?!" she yelled outraged and Sarina flinched back at the volume of her voice. Noticing her flinching she sighed "Sorry. What did you mean he forced himself on you? As in he tried to rape you?" she asked with disgust while walking over to her.  
Sarina ducked her head. "Yeah." she whispered unsurely and Fry clenched her hands into tight fists "That-that bastard!" she started.  
Sarina gave her a small forced smile "I-I'm okay. Really." she said softly making Fry turn her attention to her, a frown on her features.  
"No, you're not Sarina, don't try to hide it. Rape isn't something you call okay." she told her while gently pulling her shirt up to look at her wounds and started cleaning them.  
Sarina flinched at the touch of her wounds.  
Hissing softly, Fry mumbled a soft apology.  
"Did he try it before?" she asked, well more like demanded.  
Blushing, the brunette hesitantly nodded her head.  
"Yes. When you and the others went to look into the hole after Riddick was caught." she said softly.  
Fry was glaring daggers at empty space while her body shook slightly from the rage she felt. "How dare he!" she threw the clothe down and started walking away.  
Noticing this, Sarina held out a hand. "No! Please! Don't tell him I told you." she said, her voice a bit louder than usual.  
Fry turned around with a concerned frown on her face.  
"Sarina, he assaulted you. I can't just let him walk away with that. It's my responsibility as a captain to take care of all the passengers around."

Sarina looked down. "I know, but, please…" she said softly before looking up again "Please don't talk about it. Just, leave it as it is…. Please?" she continued.  
Fry walked back over to her.  
"Alright, but I'm not happy about it." she said and then continued to treat her wounds.  
Sarina smiled even if her wounds stung a bit.  
"Thanks." she said softly making Fry smile.  
When the woman was done with the treating, she pulled Sarina's shirt back down and left. "Rest for a while. We'll come and get you when the ship is ready." she told her.  
Sarina nodded even though the woman was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

After a bit of resting she stood up to leave. Her back was feeling sensitive and tender. Gritting her teeth, she bit through the stabs of pain that came.

Coming outside, she saw that Jack was out playing again. '_More like stalking Riddick again._' she mused to herself. She went outside and almost bumped into Johns.  
She winced in pain and ducked her head.  
She didn't apologize, nor would she to that bastard. Instead, she tried to move around him but he took a step to the side, blocking her path.  
She stepped to the other side but so did he. This game went on for three more steps before she shifted in her place.  
"May I please pass?" she asked, turning her head to the side, avoiding his gaze.  
Johns smiled cockily. "Where you goin' so fast, rabbit? Don't ya wanna hang around a real man?"  
Swallowing, she shook her head. "N-no, I-I need to go find Imam." she whispered in a quick lie.

Her voice was shaking from it and Johns noticed.  
"You're not trying to avoid me, are ya?" he asked with mock hurt while taking a step towards her.  
She begun to shake slightly while ducking her head.  
"N-n-no."  
Johns cocked an eyebrow. "You don't seem too sure of yourself." he said while taking another step towards her.  
Biting her lip, her eyes darted from left to right, trying to find a way out of this. Noticing her eyes he smiled.  
"Come now, rabbit. I ain't so bad." he said while holding his hands out.  
Wincing she swallowed. "No, you're worse." she quickly said when she saw Imam coming from around the corner with his youngest son, Ali.  
The man saw her and lifted a hand at her.  
"Ah, my child! I was just coming to visit you." he told her while walking over to the two.  
Sarina was eternally grateful the man was coming over. Johns on the other hand was looking thoroughly annoyed.  
She nodded at Imam before glancing over at Ali who looked at her with a shy smile of his own.  
The boy slowly took steps towards her before he made a risk and jumped in her arms, mumbling some things in Arabic.  
Sarina winced at the pull her wounds got from the hug but hugged him back.  
"He is saying that he is grateful that you have saved his life.  
Without you, he would probably have been killed by those terrible creatures." translated Imam.  
Sarina smiled shyly at him, a small blush on her cheeks.  
"It's okay. Anyone else would've done the same thing." she said softly while petting Ali's hair.

Imam smiled. "Still, it is a brave thing you did back there. And I am eternally grateful for that." he told her.  
Her blush grew brighter. Johns looked annoyed.  
"I'm gonna go see where Riddick is." he said and left with a last look at Sarina.  
She shuddered at the lecherous look before turning her attention to Imam. Ali let go of her and grabbed her hand.  
The trio walked around for a while. Going back to the room where they held their little party and gave her some water to drink.

After the drink she left Imam and his son to themselves. She walked around the buildings, not knowing what to do or who to talk to.  
Frankly, she didn't feel like talking to anyone.  
Not to Imam, not to Riddick and certainly not to Johns. It seemed as if they were all out to get her. Well, at least the latter two did.  
Sighing, she sat down against a building and brought her knees up to chest. She put her elbows on them and her head in her hands.

She was frustrated, Riddick was after her for what she knew about the future, and Johns was after her because she squeals so lovely. She just didn't know what to do.  
"Hey." called a voice softly making her jump and look towards the sound.  
It was Jack. Sarina mentally groaned. Not now. She didn't feel like talking about her knowledge. Jack slowly walked up to her.  
"Hey." she finally said back.  
The young teen stopped in front of her.  
"So, uh… can you tell me about what you know?" she asked finally and Sarina groaned softly. With a sigh she looked up at the young girl.  
"Jack… I know you want to know what I know but I can't tell you. I'm sorry."  
Jack frowned while falling to her knees and grabbing Sarina's hands.  
"Please! You've gotta tell me!" she said but Sarina shook her head.  
"Just leave it be, Jack. Please."

The young girl looked her in the eye and both saw the pleading in the other her eyes. Shaking her head, Sarina looked away for a moment before looking back in Jack's eyes again.  
"I'm sorry. But I'm not gonna tell you." she said in a soft but final tone.  
Jack looked down before standing up and walking away.  
Sarina sighed, this probably didn't make the girl happy but she would rather have her angry at her and not know, then know about it and be in danger because of it.  
She walked around aimlessly again, bored out of her mind.  
A thought occurred to her then that she hadn't seen the Skiff yet and was curious about it. Shrugging, she walked past the buildings until she came to a large open space with a rusty small ship in the middle of it.  
Her steps froze in mid-walk when she saw a familiar merc standing next to it.

Grimacing, she turned around and walked towards the nearest building and hid there. She didn't like to hide but with the way Johns was prowling after her, she'd rather hide than get assaulted by him again.  
She watched him leave and then walked to the skiff.  
Slowly her hand came up and touched the hull. The machine was warm because of the suns always shining on it.  
Sighing, she pulled her hand back away and then looked around. Feeling once again, bored. Walking away, she went to the coring room. She knew there were skeletons in that hole, but she hadn't seen them yet.  
Feeling curious, she walked towards the building and entered it. She walked towards the hole and looked down. The darkness of the hole made it difficult for her to see the skeletons but she saw their outlines.  
She faintly heard the other's voices and then remembered, this is where the eclipse starts! She stood up and ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards where she had first seen the Sandcat, knowing this was where they would go.  
When she got there, she saw that Jack had just climbed aboard. She ran over quickly and did the same, sitting next to her.  
"Where's Riddick?" Jack asked slightly panicked.  
Paris stood up. "Leave him. He wouldn't wait for us." he said with conviction.  
Just then, Riddick came jumping from a building and landed straight behind Paris, making the man flinch and freeze in his spot. Paris swallowed.  
"Thought we lost you." he said nervously before sitting down again.

Sarina giggled making both men and Jack glance at her, which in turn, made her blush.  
"Sorry." she whispered while hiding her smiling face behind her hair.  
"Johns!" called Shazza while standing up in her seat.  
There was no answer and Sarina hoped that he would overdose himself and die, but she knew he was just getting his stuff.  
Not a moment later, Johns came walking out of a building.  
The Sandcat just drove by and he climbed on while Riddick grabbed his hand. Both men stared at eachother for a moment before the merc jumped in and sat down, right across from Sarina. Said teen grimaced at his presence and was happy her hair hid her face.  
The speed of the Sandcat blew her hair up and to the side, effectively revealing her face to the others.  
Shazza drove the Sandcat as fast as she could back to the ship, in hopes of getting there in time and then back to the ship, of course, Sarina already knew it wasn't going to happen.  
Jack had stood back up and was looking at Riddick while pulling down her make-shift goggles down with a smile.  
He smiled back but pointed to the front with his finger. Jack glanced forwards and she quickly ducked her head along with Riddick when the Sandcat drove under a large ribcage, hitting a few bones when it did and making it collapse.  
The Sandcat drove on for a while longer until it finally arrived by the ship. Stopping in front of the entrance everyone got out except for Jack, Shazza, Imam's boys and Sarina. Shazza drove the Sandcat backwards and closer to the entrance.  
Meanwhile, the others all went to get the power cells. Paris ran off in the direction of the cargo hold.  
"Hey! Where're you going?" demanded Shazza.

Paris was walking backwards while motioning to her. "I'm just gonna get a couple things. I'll only be a few minutes. You wouldn't leave without me, would you?" he asked while Shazza rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
Paris took this as the go-ahead and half turned, half-stumbled towards the cargo hold. Sarina fidgeted nervously with her hands, wringing them while biting her lip. This was another important part of the movie.  
Here, Shazza would die. Frowning, she clenched her hands tightly. She could only hope that she would be able to save her. Jack ran off towards the eclipse and stopped several yards away from the Sandcat.  
She watched in awe how the planets aligned themselves. Slowly she took her goggles and pulled them up to get a better view.  
Sarina watched with abated breath as the planets slowly came in one line.  
Shazza drove forwards a bit with the Sandcat before riding backwards towards the ship, trying to get as close as possible.  
Suleiman spoke something in Arabic but none of them could understand.  
Not that they actually had time to hear his words, they all had their attention on the eclipse.  
Jack climbed back on the Sandcat and stared at the solar ball of the car along with Shazza.  
Jack went to work immediately, trying to get the Sandcat to work, even going as far as cleaning the solar-ball.

Just then, Riddick came out of the ship with two power cells on his shoulders. He threw them down on the back of the Sandcat and Suleiman and Sarina both took a cell and pulled it onto the cat.  
Next came Johns with his cell and placed it on the back of the Sandcat as well.  
Sarina pulled it further away from the edge when Imam came out with his cell. Fry joined them outside and they all watched the eclipse come almost to a complete.  
Jack stopped rubbing the ball.  
"Shit." she muttered under her breath.  
The wind howled while the sound of creatures screeching caught their ears. Sarina stood up and got off the Sandcat, knowing it was no use staying on it.  
Everyone stared at the pillars as hundreds of thousands of little creatures came flying out.  
"How many are there?" Johns asked while he stared at the pillars with a grimace on his face.  
Sarina gasped, her mouth fell open at the sight of so many of them.  
On one side it was a beautiful sight to see them swirling around eachother, but on the other side, it gave her a bit of fear to know they were all out to get them.  
"Beautiful." whispered Riddick which nobody heard.  
"Allah." muttered Imam while he looked at the creatures pouring out of the pillars.  
"Amazing." whispered Sarina before she noticed that a part broke off of the swarm and flew straight for them.  
Paris had also noticed.  
"People, just a suggestion." he started while pointing at the creatures coming their way. "Perhaps you should _flee_!"  
"Let's go!" yelled Fry while hitting the top of the Sandcat with her breather to get their attention.  
"Come on, run!" Imam urged Johns on when he passed him.

Sarina swallowed while she turned her attention to Shazza.  
She didn't want to run up front, she wanted to save Shazza and if she had to fall behind then so be it. Johns was already running towards the cargo hold, closely followed by the rest.  
"Shit!" Shazza screamed frustrated, before she climbed out of the Sandcat and started running towards the hold.  
Sarina breathed in and took off after Shazza.  
"Come on!" yelled Paris with urgency.  
Sarina didn't need to look behind her to know the creatures were close.  
Riddick was running right next to her while Shazza ran a few feet in front of her.  
The creatures squealed behind them and Sarina heard Fry yell. "Get down!"

* * *

R&R people! It makes me wanna update faster!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 anyone :P

* * *

Taking that as their cue, the three jumped to the ground just when the creatures flew by. Sarina landed on her stomach while Riddick landed on his side but quickly rolled on his back. The creatures flew over them and she shuddered at the thought that those little murderers were so close above her. The horror of their last encounter still haunted her mind.

When the creatures had past, everything was silent and Sarina shared a glance with Riddick.  
A determined expression appeared on her face and she shifted her arms to push herself up. Riddick placed an arm on top of her back, making her hiss in pain but he ignored it.  
"Not yet." he said but she shook her head.  
"Shazza is about to stand up. She's going to die. I can't let that happen." she told him and made to stand again.  
"No. She's too far. You can't reach her." he said making her shake her head.  
"No. I have to try."  
"What did I tell you about playing hero?" he asked her.  
At this point, she didn't really care, as instinct took over, and she was determined to help Shazza.  
Sarina bit her lip and still tried to get up. Riddick didn't allow her and rolled on his stomach and placed a firm hand around her waist.  
"When it's over." he told her.  
Shaking her head again she struggled to get up.  
"Shazza!" she yelled, seeing the woman stand up. "Get down!"  
Shazza took two steps before the creatures got to her and attacked her.

Sarina watched in horror how the woman struggled to get away from the creatures, screaming as she did before she was torn in two. With agonizing screams the woman got pulled into the air while being eaten alive.  
"No… Shazza." whispered Sarina, slightly devastated, knowing she had failed to save her.  
She clenched her hands into tight fists but didn't say anything. Riddick let go of her and stood up. Sighing, she stood up as well and reluctantly followed him towards the hold where the others were.

Paris looked from one person to another, still holding Jack tightly to him after having had to struggle to keep him there.  
"Please, I really think we should go inside. We have to be inside to be able to close the door. Come on, let's go! Let's go, go, go!" ordered Paris while dragging Jack inside.  
Imam and his sons followed.  
Fry, Riddick and Sarina were about to follow when they heard something crumbling in the distance. Slowly Fry turned around along with the other two. Creatures squealed in the distance.  
Sarina sighed "And so, it begins." she whispered before turning around and climbed inside, ignoring the gaze of Riddick on her back. He then turned his attention back to the pillars that were in the distance. The tops crumbled away and slowly many large creatures flew out of them. Riddick pulled his goggles up and looked again at the pillars with his moon-like eyes.  
"What is it, Riddick? What is it now?" questioned Fry softly.  
"Like I said… it ain't me you gotta worry about." he told her.  
The last ray of the suns disappeared behind the other planet and the eclipse was complete. Fry and Riddick climbed inside and shut the door behind them.

The place was completely dark until someone turned on a flashlight. Paris was clicking his lighter, trying to get it to work.  
"She should've stayed down. If she'd only stayed down, she'd be okay. She wouldn't have died." said Jack sadly.  
Sarina agreed with her but didn't say it. She was right and she wished she could've saved Shazza but Riddick didn't allow her. For an instant she was angry at him for stopping her.

She didn't have a reason to be angry at him, he only stopped her because he knew it would've been suicide. She knew this, so on the other side was she slightly glad.  
"You remember the bone yard?" asked Johns suddenly and after a moment of silence he continued. "These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet."  
Sarina mentally rolled her eyes.  
One of Imam's boys said something in Arabic.  
"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Jack, interrupting the boy's words even though he still continued.  
Imam didn't translate for them so nobody commented on whatever he said.  
"Are these the only lights we have? I-I-is this everything?" asked Paris with a stutter after he finally got his lighter to work.  
"No, there's a cutting torch here on the floor somewhere. I just can't find it." answered Fry while feeling with her hands over the floor but didn't find the thing.  
The creatures outside made their strange squealing noise.  
"Quiet, please, everyone." ordered Imam while leaning his head against the door to listen.  
Hassan did the same along with Jack while Fry put her hand against the wall and leaned a bit forward to listen.  
Sarina didn't need to listen, she knew that the creatures made that sound to see.  
She remembered there was a site where they called these creatures bio-raptors.

She fumbled absently with her breather while she recalled. Then she made a decision and took it off to gently set it on the ground. It slid a bit down to the middle since the ground was a bit angled because the room was upside down.  
"Why do they do that, make that sound?" asked Jack in a soft whisper.  
Sarina bit her lip. "It's how they see." she whispered, while glancing over to where she knew Riddick was, but she couldn't see him.  
He was just out of the light next to Johns. Her eyes shifted to Johns, thinking she would have been happier about this whole thing if he had died instead of Shazza.  
"Yes, perhaps." Imam said, looking at her. "With sound reflecting back-…" he was cut off by a noise that came from down the hall that made everyone jump and turn to face the hallway.  
Sarina tensed but didn't jump up like the rest did. She knew what was there, she knew it all. Her only concern was herself. Now that she was here, she had already changed a few things by saving Ali and coming here herself.  
She could only hope she survived this. Dying a second time so soon would be stupid. There was a rattling sound and Jack climbed up to the side a bit, while Fry walked slowly up to the front along with Imam.  
"Could be a breach in the hull. I don't know." Carolyn muttered suddenly.  
"Come on, Johns. You got the big gauge." commented Riddick while staring at the end of the hallway.  
"I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go fuckin' check?" he retorted and Sarina silently laughed at how brave Johns was.  
"I'm not staying here anymore." said Paris suddenly while taking a step back.  
"Where you going? Hey. Hey! Hey!" called Johns while turning around to face Paris who was backing up towards the door.  
"Hey! Paris!" cried Fry while Imam stopped the man from coming closer to the door.  
Imam pushed him down and Fry came up to him.  
"Shut him down." ordered Johns annoyed.  
Sarina pressed her lips together to keep her smile at bay, though there was no need.  
Nobody was paying her any attention now.  
Fry grabbed Paris by the front of his jacket.  
"You don't know what's out there." she told him.  
"I know what's in here." retorted Paris with a bit of fear ringing in his voice.  
Imam in the meantime was fumbling with the lock of a door next to them, using a metal bar to pry it open. Finally he succeeded.  
Sarina sighed silently and felt eyes on her. Glancing up, she saw that it was Riddick.  
She gave him a knowing look before standing up and following the others. Imam said something in Arabic while motioning with his hand to the now open door. His boys went inside followed by the others.  
"Hurry!" ordered the man.  
Once Johns, the last person of the group, went inside did he pull the door back up and locked it.

"Now we're trapped in a much smaller space. I hate this!" whined Paris.  
"Please stop, you're making this worse." Sarina whispered to him.  
Imam leaned against the door, panting slightly. There was some rattling that came from seemingly everywhere.  
Suddenly, a sharp tail-end burst through the door right next to Imam's head, causing him to scream in surprise and shock. Everyone stumbled away from the door, trying to get as far away from it as possible. Paris sat the furthest away from it, holding his lighter up to keep some light around him.  
Suddenly, the flame of his lighter was used to get a flame on a cutting torch.  
Paris gasped in fright making him whirl around and see that it was Riddick.  
The man turned away from him, to the wall and started cutting through it.  
Johns was shooting at the door, trying to hit the creature that was behind it. Sarina rolled her eyes again while wincing from the loudness of his gun. Since she was right next to him, the noise was all the louder.

Riddick quickly made a round opening and kicked the panel out before climbing through it. He pulled his goggles up again, having had to pull them down to use the torch and looked around.  
Fry held the cutting torch while standing next to the hole. Everyone came climbing through it one after another. Johns was once again last. Sarina helped Johns and Imam put some stuff in front of the hole to block the way.  
Once done, Sarina sighed and sat down against the wall. She thought about what happened in the movie. She knew there was something important about this part, but she couldn't seem to put her finger on it. She wasn't surprised, she hadn't seen the movie in over a year so her memory was a bit rusty on the facts.  
Looking up, she glanced at all the other passengers. Then, a frown appeared on her face when she noticed that Riddick was gone.  
"Why is…" she whispered under her breath before her eyes widened.  
Finally she remembered and glanced around the group again and noticed that another person was gone.  
'_Oh no! Hassan! Hassan is gone!_' she thought in panic and was about to get up when she felt someone sitting down next to her and lean his head against her arm. Blinking, she glanced down and saw that it was Ali.  
Sarina was torn in two for a second. On one side she wanted to comfort him and on the other, she wanted to save Hassan, knowing it was probably already too late.  
She wrapped her arm around his little shoulders and pulled him closer. Johns walked up front and everyone started following him. Sarina noticed and gently pulled Ali up with her.  
They followed the rest as they slowly and carefully walked through the room.  
Ali held onto her tightly while Jack walked a bit in front of her.  
Sarina saw that the girl was looking frightened, her head a bit ducked while her eyes swiveled around.  
Feeling pity for the girl, she placed a hand on her shoulder.  
Jack jumped and gasped while whirling around.  
Sarina gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry." she whispered before holding her hand out.  
Jack swallowed and glanced at the hand before taking it and hugging Sarina's side. Sarina threw an arm around her shoulder.

Johns and Fry stopped to listen. The group stopped also and huddled close together. There was the faint sound of some kind of rumbling in the room.  
Sarina heard it and she remembered the part with Riddick. She gently pried both kids off of her and walked over to Imam.  
"Imam?" she asked softly making the man turn to her. "Where is Hassan?"  
Imam's eyes widened while he looked around the room. She already knew where he was but she wanted to help the man even if it was by him finding out sooner about the death of his second son.  
"Hassan?" called Imam while looking.  
It was then that Fry noticed that Riddick was gone.  
"Riddick?" she called while her eyes flew from left to right.  
Sarina stared at her. '_Now she noticed that Riddick's gone?_' she thought a bit annoyed but didn't dare to voice her thoughts.  
"Don't stop burning." came the tense reply from Riddick.  
"Take this." said Fry softly while handing Johns the torch.  
"Take that." said Johns while handing her the flashlight.  
Sarina walked next to Fry, a bit worried for Riddick even if she knew he was going to be fine. She worried maybe her coming there had changed everything. What if Riddick dies on this moment? She panicked slightly, her body tensing ever so slightly before she forced herself to calm down. She knew Riddick wouldn't be taken down so easily. And if he was, then he was way weaker than he made himself to be.

* * *

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Here is a new chappie! Have fun everyone!

* * *

"Hassan. Where is Hassan?" asked Imam a bit louder while grabbing Suleiman by his shoulders for a moment.

Sarina looked down, knowing he would be dead any moment.  
"Hurry, Imam." she ushered him.  
Just then they all heard creatures screeching along with another, strange noise. Everyone turned in that direction and Sarina took a step forwards trying to see something, but she didn't see anything.  
Suddenly, Riddick came running from around the corner just when Fry shone her light in his direction. He cried out in pain at the sudden light in his face and jumped to the side, to avoid it.  
Sadly, Sarina was in the way and he landed against her making them both fall.  
Sarina gasped as the air was pushed out of her while a large body was on top of her.

Her back burned for a moment and she winced slightly.  
Riddick let out a rumble while he pushed himself up a bit, his face was in the crook of her neck, giving him the chance to get a good whiff of her scent. He looked down at her and she looked up.  
"This,... was not what I expected." she mumbled with wide eyes, a bright blush on her face.  
Riddick smirked while his eyes recovered quickly from the brightness.  
"Now this is a position I like." he rumbled, his inner beast purred in delight, telling him to mark her as his own but he suppressed the urge.  
Swallowing nervously, Sarina felt a strange fluttering in her stomach but ignored it, thinking it was because of the fall.  
"C-can you get off, please?" she whispered softly while turning her face to the side, looking bright red by now.  
Riddick chuckled softly. "Why should I do that?" he remarked and she blushed even brighter if that was possible.  
"I can't breathe." she said.  
"That's a good thing." he whispered back.  
Just then the creature fell out of the air and everyone screamed in surprise.

The only ones an exception to this were Sarina and Riddick. The former already knew and the latter wasn't easily surprised. Fry was the first to recover from the scare,  
"Is it alive?" she asked softly while Paris practically clung to her back, using her as a shield in case it attacked.  
Johns reloaded his gun while looking up, looking for more bio-raptors that would come out. Fry aimed her flashlight on the raptor's skin to get a better look at it, only for the skin to start sizzling when the light shone on it.  
"It's like the light is scalding it." commented Paris when he saw the skin bubble.  
"It hurts them." muttered Fry. "Light actually hurts them."  
The bio-raptor's claw twitched, making everyone gasp and take a step back. Then they all heard creatures squealing somewhere deeper in the room and Fry removed her light from the dead body to look around. They heard the sound of flesh being ripped off of something. Sarina was the only one who knew it was Hassan's body.  
Riddick got up and held out his hand.  
She took his hand and he pulled her up, she blushed, letting go of his hand quickly and taking a step away from him while her hair fell in front of her face again.  
Imam called for Hassan in Arabic but nobody answered.

"We'll burn a candle for him later. Come on, let's get outta here." ordered Johns and went to make another hole.  
Once the hole was made did he kick it in and everyone piled inside before they blocked the entrance once again.  
"So we got one cutting torch. We got two hand lights. There's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship." said Fry.  
"Spirits." came the reply from Paris. "Anything over 45 proof burns rather well." he told them while fanning himself.  
"How many bottles you got?" asked Fry.  
"I don't know. Maybe ten."  
Fry turned her attention to Johns.  
"Okay, Johns, you got some flares. So, maybe we've got enough light." said Fry.  
"Enough for fucking what?" demanded Johns annoyed.  
"We stick to the plan. We get the four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock." explained Fry, staring him right in the eye.  
"Look, I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact,…" started Paris while standing up and going to Fry's side  
"But that Sandcat is solar." he pointed out.  
"It won't run at night." he told her while sitting down again.  
"So, we carry the cells. We drag them, whatever it takes." stated Fry firmly.  
"You mean tonight, with all those things still out there?" asked Jack frightened, her arms wrapped around her legs.  
Sarina, who sat down next to her wrapped an arm around her shoulders for comfort. On her other side Ali was leaning against her again.  
"Alright, now how long can this last?" questioned Johns "A few hours? A day, tops?" he asked.  
"I have the impression from the model." started Imam while rolling the beads of his necklace in his hand. "The two planets were moving as one… and there would be a lasting darkness." Said Imam gravely.

"These suns gotta come up sometime. And if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight and we let the sun come up." suggested Johns while looking around, his eyes lingering on Sarina a moment longer then necessary.  
She shuddered under his gaze and unconsciously pulled Ali closer to her.  
"I'm sure somebody else said that, locked inside that coring room." retorted Fry, staring straight at Johns.  
"We need to think about everyone now, especially the kids." said Johns while motioning to Jack and Ali. "How scared will they be in the dark?" he argued.  
"Don't use them like that." snapped Fry while narrowing her eyes slightly at him.  
"Like what?"  
"As a smokescreen. You deal with your own fear."  
"Why don't you shut your fuckin' mouth for two seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide." snapped Johns while pointing to himself.  
Sarina arched an eyebrow, knowing he didn't actually have the balls to come up with a good rescue plan. The creatures wailed outside and Jack and Ali tensed and leaned closer to Sarina.  
"I think it's a good plan, Carolyn." Sarina said to her.  
"Who asked your opinion?" Johns snapped at her, making her go red in the face.

The group came to the door and Fry pulled it open, immediately using her torch to look around and maybe scare some bio-raptors away if any were near. When it was safe she pushed the door open all the way and stepped out. One by one the whole group piled out and immediately huddled together.  
Sarina was the only one who didn't and just walked calmly behind them, knowing no creature was near right now.  
The two kids had let go of her and were now staying near the group.  
Johns came out next, aiming his gun around to see if there were no bio-raptors near.  
After him came Riddick, who also looked warily around. Sarina found this a little bit annoying but wasn't about to huddle together with the others just because they thought some bio-raptors were near, her comfort around them had limits.  
"Okay, wait. Wait!" ordered Fry softly while the group looked all around them, fearing that a bio-raptor was near around every corner.  
Sarina, Johns and Riddick were the only ones who stood normal. Well, Johns was actually looking around with his gun near his head but other than that, he was.  
Fry walked forwards slowly and looked at the entrance of the ship before turning back around.  
"Riddick." she called softly.  
The man slowly came to the front and pulled his goggles up. He looked around inside the ship but didn't see anything.  
"Looks clear." he said and Johns came to the front.  
Riddick pulled his goggles back down when Johns passed by.

Riddick had just pulled his goggles down when a bio-raptor came screeching out of the ship.  
A raptor flew over them and away. Johns had dove to the side to avoid it while the rest ducked. Sarina had also jumped to the side but winced when she felt the wounds on  
her back stretch painfully in the fall. Fry was the first to stand back up, followed by Suleiman and then the others.  
"You said 'Clear.'" said Johns annoyed while glaring at Riddick.  
"I said it looks clear." retorted Riddick both men still on the ground.  
Johns glanced up at the hole and then at him again "Well, what's it look like now?" he asked annoyed.  
Riddick glanced forwards at the entrance for a moment before turning his gaze back to Johns "Looks clear." he said with slight humor in his voice.

* * *

Review people! It makes me wanna make more!


	12. Chapter 12

Here is numero twelve! enjoy ^_^

* * *

Sarina giggled at the response but quickly covered her mouth to keep her giggles hidden.

Standing up, the group went inside the ship and everyone immediately started looking for lights and anything else that would give light.  
Imam and his boy found a metal plate that could serve like a make-shift sled. Sarina helped Jack pull light-giving cables from the sides and roll them up. Riddick and Fry were walking around.  
"I'll be running about ten paces ahead.  
I want light on my back, but not in my eyes." ordered the man while holding his hand out to shield his eyes from light. "And check your cuts. These bad boys know our blood now." warned Riddick just when they passed Jack and Sarina.  
Jack swallowed nervously and flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder before relaxing when she saw that it was Sarina.  
"It's going to be okay. Really." she said but didn't promise, knowing that within five years from now, the girl would die. She could only hope she would be able to prevent it.  
Jack smiled at her.  
"Thanks." she whispered softly.  
Sarina gave her another encouraging smile  
Meanwhile, Riddick rolled a door that led outside. Fry was near him along with Paris. Sarina gave Jack one last comforting pat on her shoulder and walked away.  
She wasn't good at comforting no matter how hard she tried. She silently came up next to Paris to get a look outside.

It was just like the title of the movie, Pitch-black as far as one could see.  
"Are we actually going to do this?" questioned Paris frightened.  
Fry turned to him "We stay together, we keep the light burning." she told him before glancing at Riddick for a moment "That's all we gotta do to live through this thing." she finished and then walked back inside.  
The others followed while Sarina kept staring outside.  
"Scared?" Riddick's voice whispered from behind her.  
Sarina was pulled out of her thoughts by the sudden sound. She shook her head, making her hair dance.  
"Even though it's dark and you know what's out there?" he insisted while walking to the other side of the entrance.  
"I like the dark..." she whispered and it was true. In the dark, she could be herself. No eyes were staring at her, and she could actually be invisible.  
"You won't soon enough." he replied.  
Sarina looked around outside, she had always found the night more fascinating than the day. She sighed and turned around, only to stop when she heard Johns' voice coming from somewhere.  
"You give him the cells, and the ship, and he'll leave you all out there to die.  
He'll leave all of you." his voice a drawl because of the drugs he just took.  
Sarina frowned and glanced at Riddick who stared outside with a frown on his face.  
"No you won't." she said softly making him glance over at her. She gave him a small smile "You're better than that." she whispered softly while looking down.  
Riddick arched an eyebrow. "Ya seem pretty sure 'bout that, princess. But ya shouldn't have so much faith in me. It's useless." he told her in a rumble.  
Sarina looked to the side "Maybe…" she whispered before she left  
"Maybe not." she finished and went to search for Ali.  
She quickly found him by his brother Suleiman.  
She stopped short where she was, not really wanting to pull him away from him. Sighing, she turned and looked for Fry.  
When she found her, she tapped her softly on the shoulder. The woman jumped out of her skin, placing a hand over her heart.  
"Jesus! Sarina, what did I tell you about making some noise?" she demanded a bit annoyed. Sarina ducked her head.  
"Sorry." she whispered apologetically.  
Fry sighed and patted her shoulder "It's okay. Just, don't do it again, okay?" she asked and Sarina nodded.

The two then went back to the entrance where Riddick was and saw Paris, Imam and Johns standing there with the sled.  
The kids were just arriving by the entrance also. Everyone wrapped the shining cables around their bodies except for Riddick who stood a few steps in front of them.  
The cells, a small generator for the light-cables and the spirits were all in the sled. Saying nothing, Riddick took off and the group quickly followed, Johns and Imam pulling the sled as they did.

Riddick ran up front in a slight jog, Imam and Johns came next, pulling the sled and then  
the rest. Sarina was at the back with Paris.  
Everyone looked around, on the lookout for the bio-raptors except for Sarina. She held her cables loosely around her and in her hands, ready to throw them away when she needed to.  
The group ran for quite a while until Paris, who had a torch in his hands beside the cables, looked at his torch just as it went out.  
He gasped and Jack glanced back at him.  
The bio-raptors squealed nearby and Imam looked up before turning to the others, all of them having stopped for a moment.  
"Stay close." he ordered before he turned back forwards and kept walking.  
The group took off again and Paris walked a bit faster and grabbed a bottle out of the sled. Because of this, another one fell out and rolled a bit away. Jack saw this.  
"Wait." she called while taking her cables off and went out of the light to get it.  
"Jack!" cried Fry with a frown.  
Sarina saw the girl go for the thing and immediately she and the others heard the creatures screeching.  
Imam reacted fast, pulling his cables off of himself and dove for Jack. He could pull her out of the way just in time when a bio-raptor flew by.  
Johns immediately started firing at it, trying to hit it.  
"Jack!" cried Fry while pulling her own cables off to get to her.  
She passed Johns just when he turned around to fire a shot it's way. Gasping, her eyes were wide before she ducked to a crouch and crawled further to the girl.

The bio-raptor attacked again and knocked Paris down. The man started crawling away blindly on hands and knees, not seeing where he was going. Johns shot at the creature but missed. Riddick got down in a crouch while he calmly watched how Paris crawled away from the group.  
"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening." Paris chanted.  
Sarina sprinted after him, hoping this time she would be able to save someone, but Riddick grabbed her by the arm roughly.  
"No!" she gasped and struggled. "Please let me go!" she watched Paris leave the group and glanced over at Riddick with big teary eyes.  
She saw that he was looking at her. She closed her eyes and turned her head. Riddick knew from the look on her face that he wouldn't make it.  
He didn't really care. The man was a spineless coward at best.  
"Paris! Get back here!" screamed Fry but the cowardly man didn't hear her words and kept crawling.  
The cables strained behind him before the generator was ripped out of the sled with a spark of electricity.  
Fry and Suleiman tried to grab for his cable but the second generator fell and all grew dark.

* * *

Yesssss! A Cliffhanger! Muwhahahahaa! I'm evil!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ready, set, GO!

* * *

Imam had just pulled Jack up and asked her if she was alright. Sarina blinked, the sudden darkness made her slightly disorientated.  
Riddick heard and saw Paris gasp while he froze in his place.  
A creature dove for him and slashed at his stomach. He gasped in pain before holding up his hand and used his lighter to see what the wetness on it was.

"I was supposed to die in France." he lifted up his little flask to his lips "I never even saw France." he whispered before he took a swing and then spat it out in his lighter.  
A small fireball came from the combination of the alcohol and the flame and showed for a moment the bio-raptors that had surrounded him. They screeched for a moment from the brightness before growling and attacking him once the flame died out. Sarina didn't need to see to know that Paris was as good as dead now.  
Johns popped a flare and held it out to so that the others could use the flame of it to enlighten the spirit-bottles. Sarina also took one and lit it. Riddick came walking to the group.  
"Well, it's good to see you're okay." commented Johns sarcastically but Riddick ignored  
him.  
His interest was more in the bio-raptors that were now feasting on Paris' dead body. Fry looked at Riddick's back.  
"Do I even wanna know?" she questioned.  
Riddick didn't answer, he watched the beasts move about before he turned his gaze to Jack who was looking around with a fearful look on her face. Fry lit up a spirit bottle and took it out of the sled. The group continued walking.  
Jack walked next to Fry.  
"Are we getting close?" she asked her.  
Fry glanced down for a moment "Can we pick up the pace?" she questioned loudly.

It was then that the group noticed something on the ground and Johns threw the reigns down. The rest of the group also came to a stop. Everyone looked down at the ground and Suleiman spoke something in Arabic. Riddick was sitting crouched a bit further on. Johns went up to him.  
"Wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" he demanded while stepping in front of Riddick.  
Jack looked questioningly at Fry "We crossed our own tracks." she told her.  
Sarina didn't need an answer, she knew why. Ali came up to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled down at him and gently squeezed his hand.  
"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" asked Imam a bit annoyed.  
"Listen." said Riddick softly.  
"Do you even know where we are?" demanded Imam.  
"Listen!" yelled Riddick while standing up again.  
Everyone grew quiet and listened. Sarina knew why they stopped but kept quiet.  
"Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think." explained Riddick calmly.  
Imam frowned "I think we should go now."  
"Oh, I don't know about that." mused Riddick "That's death row up there." he told him while motioning with his head towards the canyon. "Especially with the girl bleeding." he said a bit louder.  
"What?" questioned the holy man confused.

"The fuck you talkin' about? She's not bleeding and she ain't cut." pointed Johns out while motioning to Sarina and Fry.  
"Not them." Riddick turned around, looking straight at Jack "Her." he said.  
At first nobody understood and Sarina let go of Ali's hand, walking up to Jack and immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Whimpering, the now revealed girl leaned against her to hide a bit.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." said Johns annoyed.  
Jack glanced at Fry. "I thought it'd be better if people took me for a guy."  
"Jesus!-" interrupted Fry but Jack continued.  
"Leave her alone." Sarina glared.  
"I thought you'd leave me alone instead of always messing with me." she whispered, her voice cracking at the end.  
Fry turned in a circle and face Jack. The said girl was know crouched while crying softly. Sarina gently rubbed her back.  
"It's okay. It's going to be fine." she said softly.  
Fry sighed and kneeled down on Jack's other side "I'm sorry." she whispered and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Are you really bleeding?" she asked softly.  
"You could've left me at the ship, Fry. That's why I didn't say anything sooner." told Jack, sobbing softly.  
Imam turned around.  
"They've been nose-open for her ever since we left. In case you haven't noticed they go off blood." told Riddick.  
Fry heard his words and stood up. "Look, this is not gonna work. We're gonna have to go back." she told them.  
Sarina winced, knowing what was about to come. Johns turned around, a look of disbelief on his face.  
"What'd you say?" he asked incredulously. He and Fry had a mini stare-down. "You got us out here in the first place." he started his voice getting slightly louder on the end of his sentence.

Fry frowned. "I was wrong. I admit it, okay? Can we just get back to the ship?" she asked.  
Sarina frowned, knowing this will get ugly quickly.  
"I don't know, Carolyn." said Johns while looking around  
"Nice breeze, wide-open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self." he snapped sarcastically.  
Fry glared at him "What, are you high again? Just listen to yourself, Johns."  
"No, no, you're right. What's to be afraid of? My life is just a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow." said Johns, yelling at the end of his sentence. He glanced at Jack. "So I say mush on." he growled just when Jack stood up and went to stand next to Fry. Sarina also stood up but stayed behind them. "The canyon's a couple hundred meters, after that it's skiff city. So why don't you butch up, stuff a cork in this fucking kid, and let's go." he pointed at Jack.

Imam took a step forwards.  
"She is the captain. We should listen to her." pointed the man out.  
Johns glanced at him and scoffed.  
"Listen to her?" he asked with disbelief while taking a step towards Fry. He was staring at Imam before turning to stare right in Fry's eyes. "When she was so willing to sacrifice us all." commented Johns. Sarina glared at him.  
"What's he talking about?" asked Jack confused.

* * *

Review people! I am greedy and need lots of reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Recap: _"What's he talking about?" asked Jack confused._

"This does not help us." said Fry, trying to stay calm but on the inside she was panicking slightly, afraid of what Johns would say. Johns turned to stare at the now-revealed girl.  
"During the crash she tried to blow the whole passenger cabin, tried to kill us in our sleep." revealed Johns with a cocky smirk on his face.  
Sarina clenched her fists and placed a hand on Fry's shoulder, hoping it would give the woman a sense of security and calm down. It didn't work.

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Fry angrily.  
"We're fucking disposable. We're just walking ghosts to you!" yelled Johns back.  
Fry snapped. "Shut your fucking blowhole!" she screamed and ran at Johns.  
The man skillfully dodged her and threw her to the ground. Sarina walked forwards and grabbed Johns' arm.  
"Stop it Johns. Please." she pleaded softly.  
The merc growled and backhanded her away from him. "Mind your own fuckin' business." he calmly said.  
She landed with a cry on the ground, her hair covering her face. Her cheek felt as if it was on fire while tears started rolling down her cheeks. Riddick growled deeply, his inner beast wasn't happy with this. It screamed at him to attack Johns and rip him to pieces. While he was all for ripping the blue-eyed devil to pieces, the fact that his inner beast called out angrily because of the little rabbit, annoyed him. She wasn't his mate and would never be. He was a loner and he'd be damned if he let anyone near like that. A good fuck she might be but never his mate. The voice of the Arab brought him back out of his musings.

"Fine. Fine!" said Imam loudly while stepping in front of Johns. "You've made your point. We'll all be scared." said Imam while Johns looked down at Fry with a cocky smile on his face.  
"Oh Carolyn, How much do you weigh now?" he taunted.  
Sarina was helped up by Jack and Ali, silent tears were running down her cheeks but no sound came from her, though her lip trembled slightly. Johns then popped a flare.  
"The verdict's in. The light moves forward." he spat in Imam's face before passing him and walking on.  
"That was not called for, the girl has done nothing wrong." Imam said to Johns, anger apparent in his voice, something that was very rare indeed.  
"She was in the way. Now, be quiet and keep walkin'. " Johns replied.  
He walked up to Riddick and started talking to him. Sarina sniffled softly, wiping her tears away.  
"You okay?" asked Jack softly and Sarina gave her a small smile. "Yeah."  
Once Imam helped Fry up, the group moved on.  
There was a small but tense silence in the group. The whole group just realized that Jack was actually a _She_, that Fry tried to kill them when they were crashing, and that Johns wasn't so nice as he pretended to be.  
Sarina gently touched her cheek, the skin felt hot under her fingers. A hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump out of her skin. Turning around she saw that it was Imam.

"My apologies, child. I did not mean to scare you, I merely wished to ask if you were alright." he told her and Sarina gave him a small forced smile.  
"Yeah." she whispered.  
"May I see your face, child?" he asked and Sarina hesitated before showing him her face.  
Her whole cheek was red and Johns' hand stood faintly imprinted on her face. He frowned and gently touched it.  
"That does not look good." he told her.  
Sarina smiled "It's okay. I'll be fine." she told him.  
Imam looked unconvinced but let it drop.  
They walked in silence. She looked forwards at Johns and Riddick and knew that Johns was trying to convince Riddick to kill Jack. She knew it would work out and that Riddick would finally be able to kill Johns. Still, she was slightly worried if the outcome hadn't changed already. She could only hope for the best.  
"What are they doing up there?" asked Jack, paranoid that they were planning something.  
Sarina knew she was right to be paranoid.  
"Talking about the canyon, I suppose." answered Imam albeit a bit unsurely. "How to get us through."  
The group walked further in silence again.  
"Sacrifice play." they heard Riddick faintly say. "Hack up a body, leave it at the start of the canyon, like a bucket of bait." came Riddick's voice further.  
"Trawl with it. We got extra cable on the sled. We drag the body 40, 50 feet behind us." came the reply of Johns.  
"Nice embellishment." mused Riddick.  
"I just don't wanna feed 'em. I just wanna keep 'em off our scent." said Johns.  
Riddick glanced back. "So, which one caught your eye?" he questioned and Johns immediately grabbed his arm.  
"No, no, don't look." scolded Johns. "Christ. What the hell's wrong with you?" demanded the merc while Riddick turned back forwards. Fry, having caught some of the words they said walked up to Imam. "El-Imam, slow down. Just a little more space between us and them." said Fry.  
Sarina shook her head and kept up her pace.

While the group started slowing down, Sarina walked further at her own pace, soon, she was walking in the middle of the two groups.  
All of a sudden Johns and Riddick stopped but Sarina kept walking until she stood only a few feet away from the two. She listened to the conversation. This was her favorite part in the whole movie and to see it live made her giddy inside.  
"It's not too big a job for you, is it?" joked Johns and Riddick turned around, his eyes catching sight of Sarina but he didn't let his gaze linger long enough to show he saw her.  
"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait." said Riddick calmly while looking Johns straight in the eyes.  
"Like who?" asked Johns, ignorant of the fact that Riddick meant him.  
Sarina was eager to see this. This part she found hilarious. The two men had a stare-down and like in the movie, it took Johns a few seconds before it dawned on him that Riddick was referring to him.  
Suddenly Riddick shot into action and slapped the flare out of Johns' hands while whirling around him. Johns acted quickly while Riddick aimed the gun he took from

Johns while whirling and fired it. Johns blocked the aim and the gunshot missed completely. Sarina took a few step back, to keep her distance, or she might become involved. She then realized she was holding a light and set it down by a rock. Behind her, Sarina heard Fry cry that they should leave the sled and run. Glancing back, she saw the group fleeing quickly, like headless chickens.

* * *

Review people! It makes me happy and write more!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's chapter 15 and I wanted to thank all the people who have send their reviews to me. I'm really happy my story is having such positive comments.

* * *

While the group ran the battle continued. Sarina saw Riddick and Johns try to gain control over the gun and more shots were fired.  
One even came near her direction, making her jump. Eyes wide, she went over to a rock and leaned down near it.  
Johns elbowed Riddick in the face before slamming his arm upwards under Riddick's arm, breaking it. Riddick retaliated by a quick punch in the face, sending Johns whirling around and almost getting spiked on a bunch of spiky rocks.

He took the chance and pushed his arm back in place. A bunch of cracking noises came from his arm when he did that. Sarina winced '_That doesn't sound healthy. Even in the movie._' she thought.  
Johns recovered from the blow and walked back in the circle.  
Riddick calmly lowered his arms before grabbing his make-shift light-belt and pulled it off, holding it in his hand.  
The two circled eachother and Sarina had to stay low to the ground, barely able to see them but in return they didn't see her. Well, Johns didn't. Riddick had long noticed that Sarina was near, thanks to his sense of smell.  
After a bit of circling did Riddick pull out a make-shift shiv while Johns quickly pulled out a small hand-sized dagger in response.

Johns and Riddick stopped circling and Johns quickly started hopping from one foot to the other, keeping his wide-eyes trained on Riddick.  
"One rule." said Riddick calmly before quickly disarming Johns.  
He then hit him in the face with his light-belt, making him stumble. Sarina's excitement spiked and she felt a strange fluttering in her stomach when she saw this.  
"Stay in the light." whispered Riddick while staring at Johns. She bit her lip and had to place a hand over her mouth to keep a squeal inside.  
Johns' smirk went unnoticed by both Riddick and Sarina but she knew what was going to happen. The merc whirled around quickly while pulling out his stick and knocking Riddick's feet from under him. He landed on his back with a slight grunt before grabbing Johns' arm when he tried to hit him with the stick again.

Johns and Riddick fought for a moment for domination of the stick before Riddick used the momentum and brought his leg up, hitting him in the arm. Being slightly unbalanced, Johns used the chance and grabbed Riddick's fallen shiv. He immediately tried to attack Riddick with it but he grabbed his wrist. The two struggled for a moment and Sarina couldn't help but lean up and over the boulder to look closer at the fight. This was far better than on TV.

She got excited and looked on with abated breath.  
Riddick pulled Johns' wrist to the side slightly, both trying to get the better hand at the other.  
"Remember that moment." whispered Riddick and Sarina's mouth dropped in awe when Riddick pushed his arm to the left and pushed his other arm from under him.  
Johns flew over Riddick and landed on the ground on his side.  
Taking advantage, Riddick grabbed the shiv and got up just when Johns got up and lashed out, catching him in the back and giving him a long cut.  
Johns groaned in pain and Sarina leaned even further over the rock watching him fall to the ground. Now it took all of her willpower not to squeal there and then. This was always her favorite moment in the whole movie.

Riddick picked up his belt. "You should've never taken the chains off Johns!" said Riddick loudly while Johns rolled on his back while grabbing his gun.  
Just then the flare died out and Sarina pouted, not being able to see anything anymore. Riddick turned the lights on his belt off.  
"You were one brave fuck before." he said while taking a step back. Johns trying to act quickly was putting a bullet in his gun, loading it. "You were really bad-ass." came the voice from Riddick and Sarina looked at the place where she last had seen him standing. "The chains." he took a step back while Johns put in another bullet.  
"The gauge." continued Riddick while taking another step back, his voice starting to echo all around the area.  
"The badge…" came the strangely ghostly voice from Riddick.  
Johns struggled to get up, using his gun to push himself up. He aimed his gun but Riddick was already gone.  
"I told you to ghost me." came the ghostly whisper and Sarina felt a strange fluttering in her stomach again. She looked around but quickly ducked when Johns whirled around, the light of his gun almost hitting her.  
As quietly as she could, Sarina turned around and picked up her lamp. She was about to tiptoe away, but she was suddenly thrown against the rock. She yelped as the sharp edges cut into her wounded back.  
"That's what you get for eavesdropping, rabbit." Riddick whispered to her. "It almost makes me think you like violence."  
Sarina turned her head away, trying to avoid his eyes, which shone out in the darkness. Sounds were heard again, and she started getting worried about the bio-raptors around.  
"We should-" she started, wanting to say they should head back to the group, but she was cut off by him.  
"Stop hiding." he growled. "You get off on violence, but you're too afraid to have a conversation."  
"I don't." she whispered, genuinely taken aback by his comment.  
"Then what?" he growled again, making her wince.  
She was too shy to mention she just liked watching him being badass, so she had no real answer for him. Not that she wanted to anyway.  
But he seemed to know the answer either way. He moved his head closer and hummed in her ear. "You're just enjoying the show, aren't you?".  
She let out a shivering breath at his closeness, not knowing what to say or what to do, but she did register the sudden fluttering feeling in her stomach.

He ran his hand up her waist, and she froze at the touch.  
"W…what are you doing?" she asked, not understanding why he would hurt her like this.  
His hand moved further up, until it reached her face. Then, he yanked her head to the side with his thumb and inspected her cheek.  
She thought she saw a flash of annoyance in his eyes as he looked at her, but she wasn't sure. Quite roughly, he pulled her chin so she faced him again. She tried moving her head away from his, but he was too strong.  
Sarina wasn't sure anymore whether to hate this, or enjoy the feeling in her stomach, that grew stronger as his face came closer.  
He stopped when his mouth was not even an inch from hers, his hand still fixating her jaw. For the first time, she dared look into his eyes, but only because their beauty captivated her. On reflex, without even knowing it, Sarina parted her lips in expectation. Riddick looked down at her mouth, a sparkle in his eyes. But his lips never touched hers.  
"You smell like Johns." he whispered to her. Then he turned, leaving her standing dumbstruck and confused. "Let's go." he said to her over his shoulder.

* * *

Ooh, that was _Cold_. Damn, Riddick sure knows how to leave a girl standing. XD Review and tell me what you think boys and girls.


	16. Chapter 16

The group was looking around, hearing creatures everywhere but not knowing where to look.

They heard a sound seemingly next to them and turned around only for them to gasp and scream in surprise when Riddick stood right in front of Fry.  
"Back to the ship huh?" he asked casually while the group stepped away from him. Sarina didn't, she stayed where she was. "Just huddle together until the lights burn out." commented Riddick further and Fry held her bottle at him.  
"Get away from us." she whispered frightened.  
Riddick didn't move. "'Till you can't see what's eating you. That the big plan?" he asked them.  
"Where's Johns?" asked Imam and Riddick turned to him.  
"Which half?" he asked seriously.

Jack whimpered. "We're gonna lose everybody out here." she whispered while turning around when she heard some bio-raptors squealing. "We should've stayed at the ship."  
"He died fast. If we have any choice, that's the way we should all go out." retorted Riddick while walking up to Jack.  
She was starting to cry when Riddick bent his head towards her.  
"Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare." he told her softly before walking away.  
"He kind of had it coming, Jack." Sarina said to her.  
Jack looked at her in question, but Sarina didn't elaborate further.  
The group walked back to where they had left the sled and continued their little journey. They came to an halt where they recovered for the moment from what just all happened back there.

Sarina sat between Jack and Ali with her arms around them. The two kids leaned against her with their eyes closed for the moment.  
Imam came up to her. "Do you wish to pray, child?" he asked her suddenly making her glance up.  
Not daring to say no she nodded "Okay." she said softly.  
She then gently pulled away from the kids and went up to Imam. He motioned to the ground.  
"Sit, please." he said.  
Sitting down he held out his hands. She shyly put her hands in his and together they started praying. She actually didn't want to pray but didn't have the heart to tell him no. While Imam prayed did Sarina merely close her eyes and let herself relax a bit.  
When Imam was done did he let go of her hands and smiled at her. "Does that not relieve you?" he asked.  
She gave him a small, fake smile and nodded. "Yes, it does." she lied.  
Imam walked away and Sarina went back over to the two kids and was about to shift herself between them when she heard Imam talk to Riddick. She then remembered the part of the movie where Riddick told him about his past and quietly went over to Riddick and Imam.  
"It is painless." she heard Imam say.  
"It's pointless." countered Riddick while tying a knot on the end of a cell.  
"Because you do not believe in God, does not mean God does not believe in you." said Imam but Riddick quickly cut him off.  
"Think someone can spend half of their life in a slam, with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe?" asked Riddick calmly and Imam swallowed but continued to give him his attention. Sarina looked sadly at Riddick, feeling pity for him. "Think he could start out in some liquor store thrash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck… and not believe?" asked Riddick further while Sarina silently walked up to the two. He glanced over at her for a moment before back down at the ground. "You got it all wrong, holy man,…" started Riddick calmly "I absolutely believe in God." he told him while tying a knot tightly. He looked at the cord for a moment before looking up and in Imam's eyes "And I absolutely hate the fucker." said Riddick calmly.  
Imam shook his head slightly "He is with us, nonetheless." countered Imam.  
Riddick stared at him "One of your boys is dead and the other almost got killed." he pointed out "How much faith do you have left, Father?" questioned the convict.  
This shut Imam up and he stood up and calmly walked over to where the others were.  
Sarina stayed where she was while staring at Riddick.  
"Don't give me that pitiful look, princess. I don't need it." said Riddick suddenly making her blink in surprise.

She then looked down. "I don't pity you." she whispered before she turned and left.  
The group then gathered and started walking again.  
When they arrived by the canyon did they hear bio-raptors screech and squeal all around them very loudly. Riddick stopped and crouched down. Ali and Jack where huddling close to Sarina and wouldn't let go of her shirt, having a death-grip on it. She found it slightly amusing and slightly annoying but neither of the two dared to let go of her.

Riddick came back up. "I only see one way." he told them and motioned with his hand straight forwards "That way. It's the only way off this rock." he said. He started turning around but his face was still looking forward. "Just keep the girl between you." he told them.  
He then turned completely and walked over to the cells. "What about the cells?" asked Imam.  
Riddick glanced half over his shoulder, silent for a moment.  
"I'll take those." he told them.  
Fry looked back at him and watched him put his goggles over his eyes. Sarina knew they were about to run and had to force the two to let go of her so that she had more space to run. Once Riddick had his goggles down did he look straight ahead.  
"Move." he said softly.  
"Are you sure you can keep up?" questioned Fry unsurely.  
"Move!" roared Riddick and took off, forcing the group to start moving.  
The group ran fast with Riddick hot on their heels. Sarina stayed near the back with Ali, holding his hand and tugging him along. His short legs could barely keep up with the pace.  
Suddenly, a swarm of those little babies came flying from around the corner.  
The group ducked and started slowing down. The swarm mainly avoided the group but some of the little ones came too close and caught fire.

Sarina had to duck a few times when some of the creatures came right at her face. The same could be said for Riddick, he had to duck and move from side to side to avoid the little cretins to the best of his ability.  
Suddenly it started raining and everyone felt something wet fall on them. Sarina felt something wet hit her arm and glanced down.  
She recognized the blue stuff immediately as blood and remembered this was the part where the bio-raptors were killing eachother.  
"Do not look up!" ordered Riddick but Fry did so anyway and came slowly to a halt. "Do not look up!" he roared again and Sarina glanced up just in time to see a large thing fly straight her way.  
Yelping, she dove forwards just in time to miss the dead carcass that fell on the place where she had just been. Ali had been pulled with her and fell to the ground on his knees beside her. She quickly stumbled back to her feet and pulled Ali up.  
"They're killing eachother." said Fry while standing still, Riddick could just in time give her a rough shove when a dead body fell down on the place she had stood not seconds ago.  
The group ran on with Imam on the lead. Bodies were falling left and right. Riddick pulled the cells and went as fast as he could when he tripped for a moment. Sarina pulled Ali out of the way just when a bio-raptor came flying in his direction.  
The group came to the ribcage where they drove under with the Sandcat. Coming to a halt they looked on. Sarina let go of Ali's hand and went to the front, knowing they didn't have much time.  
"Move! Keep moving!" came the cry from Riddick while she started to move bones out of the way to make a passage.  
Riddick helped and once the path was a bit cleared, Riddick went first with Fry and Jack in tow, then Ali and Sarina and then Suleiman. Just when Suleiman wanted to go under the bones did the hand of a seemingly dead bio-raptor grab his ankle making him cry out. Sarina whirled around.  
"Oh no…" she whispered, having totally forgotten about this part.  
Both Imam and Suleiman were shouting in Arabic while Imam had dropped his bottle on the ground.  
The flame grew bigger thanks to the alcohol spread out over the ground. The brightness made the creature screech in pain and let go of Imam's son.  
Fry had stopped and also returned while Jack glanced back at the group and then at Riddick who was just walking further. Sarina knew he would be okay and turned away from the little scene while Ali let go of her and went to help his brother.

She saw Jack staring at Riddick who just kept walking.  
"Riddick! Wait!" called Jack while taking a step forwards.  
Sarina was about to walk over to Jack when she heard some bio-raptors squealing. Jack looked up and saw one diving down at her. She quickly dove under a bone and the bio-raptor landed so hard on it that it fell and landed on top of Jack. The creature bashed its head in the bone, trying to break it to get to its prey. Jack cried out with every hit, not daring to get from under there. Fry heard her along with Riddick and both turned to what caused her to scream. They both saw that it was a creature attacking her. But only one of the two came up to the bio-raptor. Fry.  
She started waving her flashlight at it but it just ignored the light and continued its assault.  
"Get off of her!" screamed the woman but the thing just continued.  
She waved her flashlight at it but the bio-raptor was waving his tail like crazy and hit Fry in the side of her head. The flashlight flew out of her hand and hit a bone, breaking it.  
Sarina knew it was going to be okay but she still didn't like to stand by and watch.  
Quickly thinking, she dropped her bottle and ran towards the creature, somehow managing to grab its tail. The bio-raptor shrieked in anger and stopped momentarily to try and shake the annoying thing off of its tail.  
Sarina didn't let go and was swung this way and that until she suddenly lost her grip and was thrown the opposite side of Fry. She landed heavily on her side. Groaning softly she tried to get up. Meanwhile the creature had noticed the other weakened prey and this one was clearly not under some annoying thing. Changing its tactics it turned to Sarina and flew at her with a screech, ready to rip its claws into her flesh.  
She looked up just in time to see its claws coming at her. Closing her eyes, she waited for the pain that would come. Instead, she heard a grunt that was very familiar to her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Riddick had somehow grabbed it by the paws with his hands and that it was now trying to bite his head off but couldn't get near him. Screeching in annoyance the creature pulled its head back, ready to attack with one final hit. Riddick acted fast, he pulled his shiv out of somewhere and started slicing at the creature's chest. It shrieked in pain while its chest was sliced open and its guts fell out along with a lot of blood. It fell to the ground and Riddick wasted no time to grab its head and break its neck, effectively killing it.  
Jack, Fry and Sarina stared at him in awe.  
"Did not know who he was fucking with." stated Riddick and Sarina found that he sounded and looked really badass right now.

* * *

Reviews, I need reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

Next up: Chapter 17

* * *

He then snapped his head up to where Fry was and saw her holding Jack while Sarina lay behind his feet. Glancing behind him he saw her shakily come up.  
"You really need to stop playing hero, princess. It's gonna end bad for you." he said.  
She nodded while rubbing her arm. She had landed fairly hard on it. Would probably be sore by the next morning. If she made it that far, she mused.  
"I don't mind. As long as the others are safe." she said softly before she heard a child-like cry along with Imam's cry.

Whirling around, she saw that another bio-raptor had snuck up on them and had stabbed his bladed tail through Ali's chest and was dragging him away.  
"No." she whispered softly and ran past Riddick only to feel a hand grab her arm. Glancing back she saw it was Riddick.  
"It's too late. There ain't nothing you can do anymore." he told her and he saw a broken look in her eyes before she turned her gaze to where Ali and the creature were only to see that he had already hauled the boy's body in its claws and was flying away.  
"Ali." she whispered softly, a tear running down her cheek.  
She took a shuddering breath while bowing her head.

Riddick let go of her arm and turned to Imam and his last boy who came half crawling, half limping from under the large ribcage. Both had a broken look on their face.  
The group gathered together and followed Riddick as he grabbed the cells where he had left them. Sarina blinked the rest of her tears away and followed Riddick as he started to run.  
The cells seemed to slow Riddick down immensely while Suleiman's leg prevented him from properly running and he fell. Imam and Fry forced him to get up.  
"Get up. Come on." called Fry. "Suleiman, get up." urged Jack while Imam spoke to him in Arabic.  
Sarina encouraged him also to get up when she suddenly felt a wetness. Blinking, she looked up and felt more wetness fall on her face. Frowning she wiped at her face, thinking it was more blood but found it cooler. She looked at her hand and saw nothing except the wetness.  
"Rain." she whispered and heard Fry mutter an "Oh no." while also looking up.  
Imam had lifted Suleiman in his arms just when the rain started hitting harder.

Riddick came to a stop and started laughing. Everyone glanced at him and Sarina frowned slightly. She could hear the mocking tone in his laughter. Riddick turned around and looked straight at Imam.  
"So where the hell's your God now?" he demanded his face quickly turning serious.  
Fry and Jack were trying to keep the flames of their bottles burning but it was no use. The flame was too hot to hold their hand above it and the rain fell down so quickly it slid passed their fingers. Sarina just held her bottle calmly, not bothering to cover the flame. By now was it pouring rain and their clothes were quickly soaked.  
The heat they once had was slowly cooling off from the rain. The small group dove for cover under a small stone ledge. Riddick let go of the cells and climbed on a ledge a bit further.  
Imam tied the wound on Suleiman's leg with a piece of clothe that he had ripped off his own clothes. Fry and Jack were desperately trying to keep Jack's flame burning. Sarina's flame had just gone out since she didn't bother to cover it up.

"Riddick." called Fry suddenly but he didn't bother looking at her, he was more looking at the area around them. Many bio-raptors were around them.  
"Are we close?" she asked but got no answer. She gained a desperate look on her face. "Just tell me that the settlement is right there." she asked, her voice holding a hint of despair in it. Sarina also looked at Riddick and stared at him.

She knew the truth.

She knew that the settlement was actually close by but that there were just many creatures around that made traveling risky. Riddick swallowed but did not look at Fry.  
"We can't make it." he said softly but just loud enough for himself to hear.  
Imam glanced over at him for a second and a tail suddenly wrapped around Suleiman's neck and pulled him up.

Sarina glanced at where Imam's boy had sat just a moment ago before closing her eyes and looked away. She had completely forgotten about this part of the movie. She was so busy worrying over what had changed and whatnot that she forgot all about the part where Suleiman was taken. In her eyes he wasn't really that important when she had seen him in the movie but now that she had seen and met him in real life, well, that thought had changed. Sighing, she looked over at Riddick, knowing what he had just said and knowing he was lying.

She glared at him, and he saw her do it. Sarina saw him grit his teeth, and she knew he knew. He knew that she knew he was lying. But she couldn't change this. If something went wrong, someone else might die. All she could do, was let the story go the way it was supposed to. She closed her eyes in defeat and turned away from him.  
Imam was crying in Arabic for his son that was just ripped out of his hands, falling to his knees. His words sounded so broken that it made Sarina feel bad for him. The bio-raptors hissed and Riddick quickly looked around before finding a cave. He glanced inside it for a moment before turning to the others.  
"Hide here! Now!" he commanded while pushing the stone aside for a moment.  
Everyone came over to him and Jack went inside first, then Fry and Imam.

Sarina stopped by the entrance and looked Riddick in the eye. They stared at one another before she gave him a small smile.  
"Good luck." she whispered and went inside.

Riddick was a bit confused about her well-wishing before he remembered that she knew what would happen.  
He was tempted to ask her what would happen next but did it really matter? She'd said he'd survive, so what's the big deal? Maybe she knew something he didn't.  
He was about to open his mouth and ask her, but when he looked at her, it was as if she already knew what he was about to ask.  
She shook her head at him ever so slightly, and only he noticed.  
"Just go." she whispered to him.  
It confused him, why would she urge him to leave them all behind? It didn't make sense. He needed to know, right now. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the cave, back into the rain.  
"What's going on?" he asked her. "You told me Imam and Jack were leaving with me."  
Sarina knew she couldn't tell the truth right now, or it would change everything.  
"Things must have changed, somehow." she replied in a whisper.  
"Then why are you okay with me leaving?"  
"Because I trust you." she simply stated. He stared at her for a few moments, considering what she had just said.  
"Get inside." he said, and he pushed her back into the cave before he rolled the boulder back in place.

* * *

Oh, no! What would happen now? Review to ask for more people!


	18. Chapter 18

Shrugging it off. He rolled the stone in front of the entrance.  
Everyone glanced at eachother except for Sarina, she just took a few steps back from the cave.

Imam walked up to the entrance and glanced outside through the small opening and saw Riddick back away before he turned and left.  
"Why is he still out there?" questioned Jack with a hint of panic in her voice. Imam kept looking outside while Jack and Fry tried to gather the remains of the bottles all in one to keep the last flame burning. "He's not coming back, is he?" asked Jack, well stated.  
Sarina smiled from behind her wet veil of hair.  
Knowing the truth that was coming.  
"Of course he will, Jack." she whispered to her.  
A frown then replaced her smile. She knew Fry would go to the ship to get Riddick. Sarina silently clenched her hands.  
She didn't want to get Fry killed and the only way to do that was to go with her.  
The four of them stayed in the cave for a while. They heard a bio-raptor come flying to the entrance of the cave and started scratching at the boulder in front of it. It let out a squeal and the group glanced at one another. The cave became darker and darker and Fry glanced down at the bottle to notice that the flame was about to go out.  
Jack and Fry held eachother's hand for a bit of comfort. Sarina noticed that the cave was slightly illuminated by a blue light. Blinking, she glanced up and saw little glowing insects in small holes in the ceiling.

The others noticed it too and Fry started to smile. Imam picked two from a hole and held them in his hands.  
Getting an idea they all started gathering the little insects and put them in a bottle. Once filled did Fry scrape the paper off the bottle and after that did she stand up.  
"I'm going after Riddick." she told them and Sarina stood up as well.  
"I'm going too." she said and Fry immediately frowned.  
"No. I'll do it myself. You guys stay here and wait. I'll come back, I promise." she said but Sarina shook her head.  
"Sorry, but I really want to." she said  
Sighing, Fry nodded. "Alright, but stay close to me, okay?" she said and Sarina nodded with a smile.  
They then pushed the boulder away as best they could. Getting out, they quickly placed the boulder back and then left to go to the skiff.  
The two of them climbed over a rocky wall and Sarina saw the abandoned town in the distance. It was closer then they thought.

Though she already knew that.

They both climbed down as fast as they could and then ran towards where they saw a light flashing between the buildings. Fry and Sarina ran in front of the skiff, right into the light. Riddick noticed them and stopped what he was doing.  
He then walked to the back of the skiff and started lowering the portal again. Both women ran around the skiff and to the back.  
Once in his sight, he smiled. "Strong survival instinct. I admire that in a woman." he said with a hint of mocking in his voice.  
"We promised them." Fry breathed in, slightly out of breath. "That we would go back with more light." said Fry to Riddick, a determined expression on her face.  
"Did you?" he asked in a would-be innocent voice.

He looked to the side before grabbing the sides of the hatch. He hummed while cocking his head to the side. Sarina blushed. In her opinion was he quite cute when he cocked his head like that.  
Fry threw the bottle to the ground.  
"What, are you afraid?" she demanded.  
Riddick threw his head back and laughed. "Me, afraid?" he asked amused.  
They could hear the clear mocking in the laughter again. Fry stepped up to the front of the skiff.  
"Come on, Riddick. There's gotta be some part of you that wants to rejoin the human race." she wondered.  
Riddick's face turned serious and he knelt down to a crouch.  
"Truthfully, I wouldn't know how."  
Fry became annoyed. "Well, then just give us more light for them. I'll go back with Sarina." she snapped.  
Sarina fidgeted with her hands while staring at Riddick when Fry motioned to her.  
"Okay." he said simply and took his make-shift light-belt and threw it to her. Fry caught it and looked exasperated. "There you go." said Riddick.  
The two had a stare-down. Fry finally broke.  
"Please just come with us." she pleaded softly.  
"I got a better idea." he told her, pausing for a moment "Come with me." he suggested.  
Sarina frowned and stared at him, knowing what was about to come. Fry stared at him, slightly panting.  
"You're fucking with us, I know you are." she said after a long moment of silence.  
"You know I am?" he questioned disbelieving and stood up. "You don't know anything about me." he said and Sarina looked up at his face.  
"Rabbit will come with me, won't you, rabbit?" he asked her with a smirk.  
He caught her gaze and they stared for a moment. Somehow, he got the feeling that the little rabbit knew more about him than most people out there. He turned his gaze back to Fry.

"I will leave you here." he said before he told her to step inside.  
Fry glanced back to where they had come from and then slowly fell to her knees. "I can't." she whispered.  
"Sure you can." argued Riddick calmly.  
"I can't." she whimpered softly. Riddick took a step forwards and held out his hand.  
"Here, I'll make it easy on you." he told her.  
Fry started to cry and Sarina stepped towards her and knelt down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She then glared at Riddick, but he wasn't fazed.  
Fry was crying on the ground.  
"Come on." he encouraged. "Come on." he repeated.  
Sarina was torn in two. On one side she wanted to stop him manipulating Fry so much but on the other hand, it needed to happen or else Jack and Imam might actually be left behind. She didn't know what to do.  
"Look, nobody's gonna blame you, save yourself, Carolyn." he said and Sarina really wished she had the courage to stand up for her friend but didn't. She knew this had to happen, and she was sorry for it. Riddick glanced at her and saw clearly the inner battle on her face.  
"Got something to say?" he asked her.

Sarina just stared at him, afraid anything she did might change the story.  
Fry looked up and whimpered. Riddick looked back at her.  
"Come on." he said and walked over to her and Sarina crawled a few steps away from Fry.  
"Rabbit, get in the ship, now." he rumbled to Sarina, who sat on the ground in the rain.  
She shook her head at him, her eyes wide, her body drenched. "You sure?" he taunted before turning to Fry again.  
He helped Fry climb up the hatch of the skiff.  
"That's it. That's it." he muttered gently.  
Sarina stayed where she was, her hands clenched tightly into fists.  
"Good girl." murmured Riddick just when Fry got on her feet and was almost into the ship. All of a sudden the trio heard creatures wailing in the distance which made Fry stop in her tracks and Riddick turn around with a growl.

* * *

And whaddaya know! a Cliffhanger! Stopping like this, I am good! I am god! XD reviews is what I need.


	19. Chapter 19

Flashbacks of the faces of all the people who were on board came to her mind. Her determination grew with each face.

Then, with a scream she turned around and threw herself at Riddick, successfully catching him off guard. Sarina flinched a bit back, knowing this little fight would come but still surprised at the sudden attack.  
Both fell on the ground with a grunt and Fry held him down by his shoulders.  
"You listen to me!" she ordered "_I_ am the captain of this ship and I am not leaving anyone on this rock with those fucking things, even if it means-…!" she said while at the end raising her fist to punch him but Riddick recovered from his surprise. He grabbed her arm and tossed her over his head and then twisted her body around and then pulled her through his legs. At the same time, he pulled his shiv from somewhere and held it at her  
neck.  
Fry and Riddick fought but he quickly gained the upper hand.  
Sarina took a step forwards.  
"Stop this, Riddick, please." she said, making him glance at her.  
"Why? 'Cuz it aint in the fuckin' script?" he snapped and Sarina flinched back.  
"Get that thing off my neck, Riddick." ordered Fry as calmly as she could.  
Riddick turned his head back to her.  
"Shut up!" he roared in her face. "You'd die for them?" he demanded.  
"I would try for them." responded Fry.  
"You didn't answer me." he told her.  
"Yes, I would, Riddick. I would. I would die for them." she told him determined.  
Riddick pulled his goggles off, looking her in the eye. "How interesting." he mused.  
Sarina smiled from where she sat, happy everything stayed the way it was. He then helped Fry up. Glancing over at Sarina he saw her standing up. From the look on her face, he knew immediately that she had known that this little skirmish was coming. It confirmed why she hadn't done anything during most of the struggle, and he wondered what else the little rabbit was hiding. He knew she hadn't told him all. He smirked darkly but neither woman noticed.  
'_But I will find out. You can count on that, little rabbit._' he thought. "Get your asses moving then." he said

The three of them quickly arrived back by the cave and pulled the boulder away from the entrance. Fry looked inside first before ducking away and letting Riddick look inside. Jack smiled.  
"Never had a doubt." she said confidently while Riddick turned his gaze to Imam.  
"Anyone not ready for this?" he questioned.  
"There is my God, Mr. Riddick." responded Imam.  
Sarina stayed outside and was looking around. She heard some bio-raptors wailing. Jack and Imam came out of the cave and the group left for the Skiff again. Riddick in the front, then Jack, Fry, Imam and finally, Sarina.  
Imam and Jack held the two light-giving bottles while they ran.  
Suddenly Riddick stopped around a corner before quickly stepping back. The rest followed his lead and they stayed against the side of the mountain. Riddick and Fry then grasped hands and the others did same, linking everyone together. They waited for a long moment and Sarina felt her heart thudding wildly in her chest. Then, they were moving. They ran as fast as they could towards the creatures that were in the way. The bio-raptors flew up out of surprise and the group started climbing the hill, slipping every few seconds they took a step.  
"Don't stop. Don't stop!" ordered Riddick while Fry helped him when he was slipping again.  
"Come on! Move!" he cried and everyone moved forwards just when Sarina slipped and slid down a few inches.  
Cursing softly, she climbed clumsily up the hill and after the others. Riddick stayed on the ground on his knees and helped everyone further up the hill without too much slipping back.  
"You know the way!" he said and then looked back and saw Sarina climbing towards him.  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Sending him a thankful glance she crawled clumsily past him.  
Just then the creatures that had flew away when they past landed back with threatening growls. Riddick turned on his back and back-pedaled as best he could, keeping his eyes on them as he did.

Sarina followed the others as they almost came to the Skiff when she glanced back and noticed that Riddick wasn't following. She thought back to the movie and tried to remember what else happened in it. Her eyes widened when she remembered the last part. She stopped where she was and quickly looked around. "Damnit!" she muttered softly. She had to find the containers, knowing where she could find him. She heard a bio-raptor wailing nearby and her head snapped in that direction. "There!" she whispered and took off in that direction.  
She then saw the containers and saw that Riddick and the creature where inches apart from eachother.  
Riddick stood right in front of a creature, following its movements precisely and staying out of its sight. Right in front of it was the blind spot. It would not see him then.

Suddenly Sarina came sliding around the corner, catching the attention of the creature. "Hey! Over here!" she called and the creature turned its full attention to her.  
Sarina turned her gaze to the side and caught eyes with Riddick for a moment. She gave him a small smile.  
"Run." she whispered before she turned and ran away herself, the creature close in tow.  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Taking turns and twisting this way and that to stay out of its grip. The creature grew frustrated from its evasive pray and lashed out with its tail, catching her in the arm and giving her a big cut there. She cried out in pain and held the wound with her other hand before running on again. Screeching, the creature launched another attack but Sarina dove to the ground, gliding by its claws by mere inches. She turned on her back to look at the creature and saw it turn to her.

'_What the hell is that girl thinking?_' Riddick thought to himself.  
She gulped. The bio-raptor wailed before it struck. She dodged its claws by rolling to the side before back-pedaling as fast as she could but the creature was quicker and swiped at her with its claw again, catching her in the leg. A medium-sized cut was now on her left thigh. She cried out in pain before using her other leg and kicked it in the chin. It shook its head slightly and Sarina stood up clumsily. The bio-raptor hissed in delight at its wounded prey and reared back ready to snap at her.  
Suddenly a flash of black appeared in front of her and the creature screeched in pain as its throat was cut. Blinking, Sarina saw the faint outline of a bulky male standing in front of her.  
"Riddick." she whispered.  
The said man didn't make a move that he noticed her and instead lashed out at the creature again. He dodged its claws and rammed his shiv in the thing's neck and pulled it down with all his strength. It gurgled in pain as it started clawing at its neck while shaking its head. Then, with a gurgling wail it fell back and didn't move anymore.  
Sarina took shaky breaths. Riddick then turned to her while putting his shiv away and walked up to her.  
"Come on." he said.  
He put his hands behind her back and under her knees. Once he was sure he had her securely, he picked her up bridal style. She gasped in surprise. She didn't know where to place her hands, as she felt surrounded by this cocoon that made her feel uncomfortable. But she was glad she didn't have to walk on her wounded leg for the time being.  
"I should beat you to a pulp for acting the fool again." he rumbled to her, but all she did was smile at his comment.

He started carrying her back to the Skiff. They were almost there when they almost literally bumped into Fry. Riddick flinched while Sarina and Fry gasped in surprise. Fry glanced at the two before noticing Sarina's wounds. Frowning she stepped aside.  
"Come on." she said and the two started running to the skiff when they heard wailing before flapping. Sarina heard this and her eyes widened but right when she opened her mouth to warn them, Fry got tackled down to the ground. She screamed as the claws of the bio-raptor dug in her back. It squealed and then flapped its wings and took off quickly. Sarina struggled in Riddick's arms.  
"No! Fry!" she cried before wincing when she felt her cuts strain.  
Tears started rolling down her cheeks from both pain as well as sadness. Riddick steeled himself and ran towards the last couple of meters to the Skiff.

He got inside and put Sarina down in a chair. Turning, he closed the hatch and walked up to the front and sat down in the pilot-seat He pressed a few buttons and flicked some switches.  
Imam fumbled with his beads and glanced over at Jack and Sarina.  
"So much prayer to make up for, I scarcely know where to begin." he told them with a heavy sigh.  
Jack looked down. "I know where I'd start." she said.  
Sarina grunted in pain. The wound on her thigh was painful but bearable, it was the one on her arm that hurt the most. She put her hand gently over the wound and hissed in pain at the touch but didn't pull away.  
Riddick pushed the handle next to him up slowly, but not all the way. He looked outside for a moment before pulling the lever down again. He flicked two buttons off again and the ship powered down. Jack and Imam looked over at Riddick questioningly but Sarina merely closed her eyes and leaned her head back.  
"Riddick, what are you doing?" asked Jack worriedly but he didn't answer.  
They heard clanging outside and knew the creatures where near.  
"Can we just get the hell out of here now?" she pleaded softly.  
Sarina opened her eyes and glanced over at Riddick.  
"We can't leave…" he said while glancing back at her just when a creature landed on the glass and Jack gasped in surprise. Riddick merely looked forwards as another creature pushed the other one away. "Without saying goodnight." he finished and Sarina smiled despite the pain while he pushed the handle all the way up in one go.  
The ship powered up and the brightness of the engines burned the creatures in front of it while the ones on the front were pulled off by the speed.

* * *

If you give me a review, then I'll give you a cookie. Will you now review?


	20. Chapter 20

For all the people who have reviewed, I THANK YOU! And I give you all a cookie, as promised. *gives cookies*

*sniffles* I have such loyal fans. T^T

* * *

Once the ship stopped rocking, Jack came to the front and sat down.  
She buckled herself in and glanced over at Riddick.

"A lot of questions, whoever we run into." said Jack. "Could even be a merc ship." she told him.  
Sarina smiled from where she sat, knowing the girl would regret having said that. She moved, groaning softly when her arm and leg throbbed.  
"So, what the hell do we tell them about you?" Jack asked further after glancing back at Sarina.  
"Tell 'em Riddick's dead." said Riddick while glancing over at her. "He died somewhere on that planet." he said to her.  
Meanwhile, Imam frowned and got up from his place and over to Sarina.  
"Are you alright, child? Those wounds look awful." he said and she smiled despite all the pain she felt.  
"I'm okay." she said, before leaning her head back and gritting her teeth.  
The pain was quickly becoming more prominent. Probably because the adrenaline rush she got from that little battle was working out.  
She deduced.

She heard clothing ripping and opened her eyes, wondering for a moment when she had closed them. Imam pressed a piece of his robe on her arm and she flinched, having to grab onto her seat with her good arm to keep from pulling away.  
"I am sorry, but these wounds need to be cleaned." he told her and started patting gently on the cut.  
Blood kept pouring from it and Sarina bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
Obviously the adrenaline had worked off, since the pain was now unbearable.  
Imam then tore another piece and wrapped it around the clothe and her arm, tying it tightly and making her cry out in pain.  
Both Riddick and Jack glanced back and were slightly worried for her.  
"My apologies." said Imam before he ripped off another part and pushed it on the cut on her thigh.

Sarina's breath hitched and she bit down on her lip again to keep another cry from escaping. She faintly felt something dribble from her lip but didn't wipe it away. Her mind was completely focused on the pain she had in her arm and leg.  
Once Imam was done bandaging her leg he sat back down in his seat and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Jack went back to her seat and also fell asleep. The adventure they just had was wearing down on everyone, exhausting them.  
Sarina tried thinking of other things to keep her mind off the pain, so she tried sleeping but nothing worked.

The pain kept her awake and her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying.  
She then felt someone messing with her arm and her eyes snapped open only to meet the gaze of Riddick. Gasping, she flinched causing her to yelp from the pain.  
"How many times do I have to tell ya that ya shouldn't play Hero? Just 'cause you died once doesn't make you immortal." said Riddick while he took a first-aid kit from somewhere and started dressing the cut on her arm.  
Sarina looked down "I can't help it. You were in danger… I didn't want to see you hurt." she whispered softly.  
Suddenly, he pulled her towards him by her arm, so they were face to face.  
"It doesn't matter!" he growled as he did so.  
Sarina immediately dropped her gaze, not wanting to make eye contact.  
"I just..." she started.  
"Just what?" he said a little roughly.  
"I just thought I could save Carolyn..." her words trailed off and her voice faltered.  
Riddick stared back at her, his face changing from anger, to something undetectable.  
"You can't save everyone, you ain't fit for it."  
"I know." Sarina whispered, hanging her head.  
He sighed through his nose while he considered her. Slowly, he lifted his hand and raised her head by pushing her chin up.  
"Look at me, rabbit." he said to her.  
It took some courage, but after a few seconds, she managed to raise her eyes to meet his.  
"You don't care if you live or die, do you?" he asked her. It was more of a statement than a question.  
His thumb brushed her bottom lip, and her blood clung to his finger. Hesitantly, she shook her head.  
"I'm already dead." she whispered.  
He stared at her, the muscles in his jaw working.  
"Get some sleep, you'll need it." he said to her before getting back to his seat.

The ship flew for a while. Nobody knew if it had been hours or a day. All they knew was they were in space and their water was running out. All of a sudden the alarm went off and the ship shook roughly, waking Sarina, Jack and Imam who had all been sleeping.  
A red light flashed through the ship that slightly annoyed Sarina. Waking up to an alarm was never her idea of fun.  
"Hull breach contained." came the sudden male voice of the computer. "Engines operating at 170% capacity." continued the computer while the ship shook slightly.  
Riddick pushed a few buttons while the computer kept on saying things about the ship's engines. Sarina grew slightly annoyed by the voice.  
"Engines and hull failure imminent under current parameters." said the computer making Sarina wish it would just shut up and let her sleep, now she had to deal with the pain of her wounds again.  
The beeping was also continuing and sounded like it would never end.

The ship was slowly being pulled in towards a VERY large ship that Sarina barely recognized as the merc ship from the movie Dark Fury.  
Her brows drew down, this time she would be of little help. Both physical as well as her knowledge. She had seen the movie only once and that was over a year ago.  
She could only remember that it had to do with Jack meeting her wild side and something with a woman.  
Further knowledge was fuzzy. She righted herself a bit and hissed when she felt the wounds on her back brush against the wall slightly, making them sting.  
Imam started to fidget with his beads again.  
"Critical systems failure in five seconds." said the computer and counted down until the last second where Riddick turned the power off.  
Riddick rubbed his hands together while glancing back in the direction of Jack.  
"First you're a boy, then you're a girl, and now you're a psychic." commented Riddick. "Careful what you wish for, Jack."

* * *

Teehee! Ain't I evil! Give me reviews and I shall give you more chapters!


	21. Chapter 21

Suddenly a male voice spoke from the speakers.  
"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents." the man demanded before repeating it when nobody answered.

"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents." came the demand again, this time, Riddick answered.  
"Name's Johns. My ship got scrapped on a transport run. The only other survivors from the whole mess are with me. Outside of that, we got nothing." explained Riddick.  
"Tell me, Mr. Johns, what brings you to this lonely corner of space?" questioned the man and something in his tone made Sarina wary. Flashbacks of the movie flashed through her head but she couldn't remember the name of the man. She never was good at remembering names.

"I'm a bounty hunter." came Riddick's reply.  
"Then it appears we have something in common." said the male over the speaker before they were suddenly pulled towards the ship.  
The whole ship groaned and Imam and Jack looked around.  
"They're reelin' us in." she gasped.

Sarina closed her eyes for a moment, the second adventure was about to start, she thought dreadfully. She remembered another few things of the movie and wasn't looking forwards to standing on a ball with a rope wrapped around her neck.  
The ship grew completely dark while it was pulled into the larger spaceship.  
Riddick flicked a lighter on that he got from somewhere and used it to lit up a torch. Sarina was slightly surprised to see that thing. She had thought they were all left behind in the crash ship.  
"No offense, but I don't think that's gonna cut it against whatever it is that's coming for us." remarked Jack while Riddick calmly put the flame against a fire extinguisher.  
Riddick toyed slightly with the torch and it burned hotter. "Hold your breath." he suddenly said and the trio had just enough time to breath in deeply before white foam came out of the thing and engulfed the entire inside of the ship.  
In the movie, it looked far more fun but in reality it was very sticky and slimy-feeling.  
It seemed like an eternity for Sarina, Jack and Imam before suddenly the hatch was opened and they were practically shoved out of the ship along with the foam.

Sarina felt someone glide by her but she couldn't see who it was. She faintly heard screaming before she heard someone shout about falling back. She wasn't sure.  
The main importance right now was to have some air in her lungs. They were starting to ache. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and tried moving through the foam but it proved to be difficult. Mentally cursing she tried something that was in her mind ridiculous but proved quite useful. She swam through the foam and manage to break through for a moment to gasp for air. As quickly as she broke through she pulled herself back in.  
Gunshots were fired around her and one flew past her side, barely cutting her skin there. Grimacing, she bit back a gasp before blowing some air out through her nose to keep the foam out. She officially hated foam now, thinking it even got in her panties.  
She broke through the surface again to breathe.  
"You certainly know how to make an entrance." said the woman.  
"That's nothing, scarecrow. He's gonna kick your ass so hard-…" said Jack, having climbed half out of the foam to grab a weapon but both Imam and Sarina pulled her back inside.  
Jack popped her head out and someone took the change to kick her in the head. She fell down onto the floor, screaming.  
"I think not." came the reply.  
Sarina stuck her head out and gasped when she saw the man hold a gunblade at Jack's head. "What do you say?" asked the man while turning to Riddick.  
Said man kept his cool. "Call off your lapdog, before his trying to impress you gets him killed." ordered Riddick, his gaze set on someone else completely.  
"Am I so obvious?" questioned a female voice.  
"Call it what you want, but tell him to stand down, now." growled Riddick while glancing back at the other man holding Jack hostage.

"You'll have to excuse Junner's excitement. It sometimes makes him a touch… quick." spoke the woman while her cloak folded away to reveal her face.  
She had purple hair that had golden things holding it down and neat on top of her head. Her body was covered in white-black clothing that covered her chest and legs in seemingly top and pants-like clothing.  
Sarina found it strange looking but she had to admit the woman was beautiful.  
"Though I can't say I blame him. You see, he's just heard so much about you, Riddick." she continued, purring his name out.  
Sarina wanted to get out of the foam but didn't know what to do so she stayed put, deciding to wait until Imam came out.  
"Yes, I know your name." said the woman with a smile. "Quite a bit more about you I think." she told him confidently while placing a hand on her hip. Sarina heard a slight accent in her voice while she had spoke and wondered if it was a French one.  
Riddick's lip curled in a snarl. "Careful. You may find what you're digging for." he warned.  
"I'm willing to share, of course, but I must ask that you surrender your weapon. Before any more of my apparently overpaid associates come to an untimely end." said the woman.  
Riddick groaned. "Not gonna happen." he said calmly.  
"No?" she questioned calmly and the man named Junner started pulling the trigger. Jack shuddered and Sarina wished she could do something but with her injuries and the fact that his gunblade was so close to Jack, she didn't want to risk the chance that the young teen would get shot or stabbed or whatever.  
"The girl is nothing to me." said Riddick calmly while glancing over at Junner and Jack for a moment, his face betraying nothing.

"Then enlighten me. Why would a stone-cold killer such as yourself go to all the trouble of keeping the likes of her alive? Unless of course you've grown attached." said the woman just when Imam stuck his head out of the foam to take a breath.  
"Because he isn't." Sarina whispered to herself.  
His eyes widened when he saw the situation Jack was in.  
"She's a cover story, nothing more." said Riddick while turning to Junner "You shoot her now, and you'll be saving me the trouble." he continued and Jack teared up slightly.  
"Then I have your blessing." said the woman and turned around.  
Jack whimpered while a tear slid down the side of her head. Sarina wished badly that she could move as fast as Riddick could, so she could have helped the poor teen. A long moment nothing happened before Riddick grunts while throwing his shiv at Junner's sword-gun where it stuck in the barrel of the thing.

"Maybe I know more about you than you do yourself." commented the woman while she walked away.  
The man under Riddick grunted.  
"Now just ain't the time." growled Riddick while lifting his foot and bringing it down on the man's neck, breaking it.  
The woman stopped and glanced back.  
"Lock them down." she ordered calmly.  
Junner released the trigger and lifted his gunblade a bit.  
The tip of the blade having just pierced through the top skin of Jack's head. Jack whimpered before coming up and holding her head. Sarina came out of the foam and flew towards Jack. Somewhere in the back of her mind was she slightly delighted by the fact that they were without gravity.  
"We're done here." said the woman coldly and walked away.  
Junner walked away from the girl to go back to the woman's side again. A merc came up to Jack and grabbed her by her collar and dragged her with him, making her gasp in surprise.  
Imam also came out of the foam and landed next to Sarina. Two more mercs came and roughly grabbed them both by their arms. Sadly, the merc that held Sarina, grabbed her by her bad arm.  
She yelped in pain and flinched away, making the merc tighten his grip on her arm.  
The bandages on her arm started turning red again while she stumbled along. They let go of their arms and pointed their guns at them.  
Imam lifted his hands in the air while Sarina tried to do the same but felt the cut on her arm strain, making her whimper slightly in pain.  
"Get moving!" barked the merc next to her while pushing her along. Swallowing thickly, she walked next to Imam and let themselves be led away.  
Their hands were tied in front of them and had to follow the mercs as they cuffed Riddick and put him on a standing sled and they walked through a long hallway.

* * *

Oh dear, they got caught again. Whatever, shall they do? Review to find out.


	22. Chapter 22

Imam, Jack and Sarina all looked in awe around them.  
"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" asked Imam amazed.  
"Merc ships? Plenty. Just trying to figure out how it all goes together." answered Riddick calmly while glancing to the side at the cryo-tubes they passed.  
"It is a plantation operation." said Imam while turning to Riddick.  
"A boat like this loads up at port, signs on as many men as it can hold, then goes out for months, sometimes years at a time. However long it takes to fill their stores." explained Imam while glancing around again.  
"Except a merchant rig's usually harvesting ore, maybe crops, not people." said Riddick softly.  
"Captured bounties on one side, contracted manpower on the other." said Imam.  
"Just add heat." added Jack with a frown. "You know a lot about this shit,… for a holy man." commented Riddick with a smirk.  
"I hear things." replied Imam offhandedly.  
Sarina didn't care about what they were talking about, her arm was painfully throbbing thanks to that merc for grabbing her so roughly there. Not only that, she was limping because of the cut on her leg, making her slightly slower than the others.

"Walk faster, wench." snapped the merc beside her and pushed her roughly.  
Stumbling, she held up her hands to catch herself. Her hands landed on Riddick's thigh. Blinking, she looked at the place before she quickly pulled away from him as if she was burned, her face going completely red.  
"I'm Sorry!" she squeaked. Riddick hummed but didn't say anything.  
"Must be a special kind of desperate dick signs on to this." he said suddenly, making the fat merc next to him glare and hit him in the head with the butt of his gun.  
"Shut up!" snapped the man angrily.  
"You're the exception, of course. For you, it's life experience." commented Riddick casually making the merc growl.  
They walked on in silence. When they were almost at the end of the hallway, Jack leaned closer to Riddick.  
"So, what's the plan?" she asked with a smile. "It's not like we haven't gotten out of worse. The way I see it, we can take these jerks when-… Hey!" she was suddenly cut off by a hand landing on her shoulder.  
"This is where we get off, princess." spat a merc with red hair. "You too, preacher." said a merc to Imam while pushing him forwards.  
Another grabbed Sarina by her shoulder and pushed her away from Riddick. "The same goes for you, darlin'." said a merc to her making her slightly grimace.  
Imam glanced at Riddick. "I will pray." he told them.  
"Not for me." replied Riddick.  
He was then carried off to the hall on the left while Sarina, Imam and Jack were pushed towards the hall on the right.  
"Let's go!" ordered the red-haired merc while he pushed Jack forwards.  
"I won't leave without you, Riddick! I'll find you!" cried Jack and was dragged away.  
Sarina glanced back. "Don't worry." she whispered but Riddick heard her.  
Now he was slightly irritated. Seemed the little rabbit knew again more then she let on, if the tone in her voice said anything. It was getting quite annoying that she seemed to know something about every situation they landed in. It made him wonder if she wasn't a psychic or something. Mentally shaking his head, Riddick focused on the task at hand, finding a way out of here. He'd talk to her later when they were off this ship.

Meanwhile back with the others where they guided to a room.  
"Let go of me!" demanded Jack while she struggled to get free.  
The merc ignored her and just kept on dragging her by her arm towards a large white ball. Sarina swallowed, she remembered this part now. They were going to be put on those balls with a rope around their necks. The mercs pulled the shackles off their hands and replaced them with ropes. They were then brought to the balls and put on top of them while a rope was put around their necks. Sarina swallowed, this wasn't looking good. She knew what was going to happen to them, but as for her? She started getting worried now.  
The mercs left and the three of them were left on their own.  
"This doesn't look good, does it?" questioned Jack worried while trying to keep her balance.  
Sarina had a worse time standing than the other two, because of her thigh.  
"Not close." muttered Sarina softly before the lights dimmed to a dark red while they saw a curtain of some kind lift up. Jack noticed Riddick standing there.  
"I said I'd find you, didn't I?" she said with a tremor of fear in her voice.  
"What do you want?" demanded Riddick in a low growl.  
"To watch you work." answered the woman with a gesture towards the trio. "I've spent the latter half of my life observing fantastic things, the work of terrible men, men such as yourself." explained the woman while walking around Riddick. "But it's always after the fact when the moment of bloody creation is cold and passed." continued the woman. "That changes now." the woman went on while pointing down at Riddick's friends.  
Sarina knew that any moment now those two light-giving creatures would be released. It was the only thing of the movie she had clearly remembered, that, and the battle Riddick had with those things.

As the woman had said that last sentence the wall on the other side of the room split apart. Jack gasped and turned her gaze to Riddick and whimpered softly. The woman laid down on some sort of bed-couch.  
"I need to see it Riddick. I need to see it with my own eyes as it happens." said the woman while picking up a glass with wine and drank from it.  
"I get outta there alive, you'll see it again…" said Riddick and leaned his face very close to hers "This close." he said in a rumble.  
The woman closed her eyes for a second. "No, Riddick. I want your masterpiece." she told him while scratching his chin with the shiv they had taken from him. "An artist is nothing without his instrument." said the woman and threw the shiv away where it landed behind Riddick in the ground on the tip.  
Riddick turned and walked over to it and grabbed it. He then stood up and turned to face Junner who had just walked up to the woman's side.  
"When we meet again, I'm gonna bury this in your eye." said Riddick to him while pulling his goggles up.  
He opened his eyes and looked straight at Junner with his moon-like eyes. Junner merely pointed to the side.  
"Let him in." ordered the woman.  
The fat merc from before walked up to Riddick and just when he was close by did Riddick suddenly whirl around and kick him in the side of the head. The merc grunted as he fell to the ground. The other merc came at him but Riddick leaned down a bit before lifting his fist up, double punching him in the chin and knocking him out cold. The fat merc recovered from the blow, standing up he dove with a yell at Riddick. Both flew off the balcony.  
Riddick twisted them both around so that the merc landed on the ground first and he landed on top of him.

Sarina watched both men land on the ground and swallowed. She glanced at the wall that had opened up before noticing how the lights dimmed to a deep purple that made it hard for her to see what had happened.  
Imam swallowed. "I was on a pilgrimage. Just a pilgrimage."  
He and the two girls saw two lights come from the wall that had opened up. They flickered from one color to another, almost like rainbows.  
"This is bad, huh?" asked Jack worriedly while also looking at the lights.  
"Slightly understated, Jack." Sarina said with shock in her voice.  
"Give it a minute." responded Riddick calmly, narrowing his eyes at the two things.  
"Imam, pray." Riddick rumbled.  
Standing on top of a ball wasn't what Sarina called pleasant. The lights went out and the two glowing things came into the room. Sarina didn't remember what they were called but knew they were dangerous.  
The merc that Riddick had kicked down here had recovered and saw the two things. Frightened, the man started shooting at them. One of the things floated closer to him and lashed out with its tentacles, wrapping them around the man. Then, a needle-like thing came out of them and was pushed in the man's gut. The merc cried out in pain before he suddenly melted into nothingness. Sarina had seen this on the movie but in real life it was far more frightening.  
"Oh hell." she whispered softly, shaking slightly from fear.

* * *

Reviews will keep me going!


	23. Chapter 23

The tentacles of those things changed colors with every move.  
It was beautiful but still frightening.  
Sarina heard Imam and Jack gasp in horror at what happened to the merc. Then, everything grew completely dark with the creatures being the only light in the room.  
Riddick fought with one of the creatures, dodging its tentacles before grabbing one of them, only to be thrown away. He landed against the ball of Jack, making it roll away.  
Jack let out a cry as she was hung up by her throat. Acting quickly, Imam rolled his ball towards Jack's so that they both stood on top of it.  
Sarina didn't see anything except for faint glowing here and there. The second creature stalked towards the duo, beginning to glow again. Imam and Jack saw it and Imam grabbed his noose a few inches above his head. Jack wrapped her arms around him and Imam then pushed the ball towards the creature, hitting it.  
The creature stuck to the ball and rolled with it to the other side of the room. Sarina didn't see it, but heard a cry and then something rolling before it was followed by another sound of rolling. Sarina desperately hoped her friends were okay, but if she hadn't changed anything, they would be.  
Imam choked slowly while Jack clung to him, the weight was too much for him to hold up with just his bare hands.  
The creature that had been flattened by Imam's ball stood back up and floated towards the pair again. Seeing this, Riddick ran towards its back. He jumped, landing on its back and used it as leverage to jump towards Imam and Jack and quickly cut their ropes when he passed them. Both fell with Jack letting out a cry until they landed on the ground.  
"get 'er on her feet." ordered Riddick to Imam while he turned his attention to the creature.  
Sarina bit her lip. "What's going on?" she yelled into the dark.  
"I cannot see." said Imam while pulling his choker from his neck.  
Riddick narrowed his eyes in a glare at the creature that came towards them. "You don't want to." he said softly.  
Sarina looked around but still didn't see anything but flickering lights.  
What nobody noticed though, was the ball of Jack had rolled slowly before gaining a little momentum and rolled back along the other side of the room, towards Sarina's ball. She heard something rolling but didn't know where it was or where it went to. All of a sudden something gently hit her ball. It was a small tap but enough for her ball to start rolling and Sarina tried to stay steady, but it only started wobbling more violently. The fact that she could barely use her left leg made it all the more difficult.  
She finally lost her balance and her ball rolled from under her feet.  
"Khk…!" she let out a choking sound when the choker pulled on her neck and started suffocating her.  
She tried to do something by grabbing her rope but could barely move her arm without the cut being strained painfully. So, she was left with one arm to try and hold herself up. Not that it worked.  
She was slowly choking and couldn't do anything about it.  
Sarina found it a bit amusing deep down.  
She had fought with those creatures on that planet and survived. And now here she was, dying by strangulation. She tried to breath but her throat didn't get any air. Her vision was fading slowly but she wasn't sure. Everything was dark already so she wasn't sure if it was her vision or just her imagination.  
Though the two creatures where kind of fuzzy and fading.  
She struggled and tried to pull herself up once again but failed. All of a sudden, she heard a cry from one of the creatures and then she was falling. Landing on her back, she cried out in agony, or tried to. But because she had just been strangled from all her air, only a painful wheeze came out.

The cuts on her back burned from the fall, making her tear up a bit. Suddenly she felt hands grab her and pull her up.  
"W-ho…" she croaked, but coughed when she tried to speak.  
"It is I. Come." said the voice of Imam while he gently but urgently pulled her away.  
The room became a bit more illuminated again by the light of the creatures and the three of them could see the outline of Riddick standing in front of the two creatures. Imam helped Jack be released from her choker after he had freed himself.  
"They're gonna kill him!" cried Jack while pointing at Riddick and the creatures.  
Sarina tried to say something but her throat was sore from the choking. Jack narrowed her eyes and looked around. She gasped when the glow of the second creature came from right near them. Sarina limped back just when one of the balls they had stood on came rolling out of nowhere and flattened the thing, again. The creature squealed and started feeling the ball with its tentacles, sensing something near it.  
Riddick jumped from behind the ball and with a grunt, he slashed at it, making it shriek in pain. He looked around before quickly glancing behind him.  
"Huh?" was all he could say before the other creature ambushed him, grabbing him with its tentacles by both arms. Riddick made a straining noise.  
"No!" cried Jack and quickly ran towards the cut off tentacle and used it as a whip.  
It wrapped around the thing's neck and she started pulling. The creature slapped Jack away with one of its tentacles and something snapped in place above its head with a large needle in the middle of it.  
Jack landed near Riddick's shiv and grabbed it. Riddick pulled at the tentacles as hard he could just when it struck with the needle. Instead of hitting Riddick, it hit its own tentacle, cutting it off and freeing one of Riddick's arms.  
"Riddick?" asked Jack loudly.  
"Here!" he cried and Jack threw the shiv at where she heard his voice.  
He caught it and quickly cut the other tentacle before using it as a whip and wrapped it around the core of the thing and let himself be pulled towards it.  
By now Sarina had recovered but was leaning against Imam to keep the pressure off her leg. Her back was also slightly throbbing from the fall.

With a swift strike Riddick planted his shiv right in the core of the creature. It shrieked loudly in pain as glowing fluid splattered the ground.  
'_Must be its blood_.' thought Sarina tiredly.  
The thing fell to the ground and everything grew dark. She could faintly hear Riddick panting. Imam was on his knees, exhausted from all the action. Sarina was half-sitting half leaning on her good arm, tired as hell. Jack lay on the ground on Imam's other side, probably exhausted as well. The lights came back on and Riddick grunted at the brightness and lowered his head before pulling his goggles down again.  
Suddenly there was clapping.  
"Bravo! The grace, the expression, the sheer violence of it." said the woman with delight. "Exquisite."  
Sarina arched an eyebrow, realizing she sounded even more crazy in real life.  
"Give…" said Riddick softly through gritted teeth.  
"What?" asked Imam confused.  
"Give me the knife." said Riddick softly, not turning around to see if he heard him.  
Imam pulled the knife slowly out of the creature, trying not to draw any attention.  
"Such a complete and thorough performance. It leaves only one question." continued the woman while putting a finger to her lip in an elegant movement.  
"I got a feeling you're not gonna like it." muttered Jack softly.  
The woman closed her eyes for a moment and Imam took the moment to throw the knife at Riddick who caught it without moving his arm. The woman opened her eyes again.  
"How will I ever have you mounted to do it justice?" questioned the woman.  
Sarina frowned. "Crazy bat." she said, while sitting a bit upright.  
Riddick brought the knife to his neck, right where Junner had injected the little bomb.  
The woman's eyes widened.  
"What are you-…?" she started but cut herself off.

Riddick groaned when the knife entered his skin and cut until it hit the little bomb.  
"No!" cried the woman and watched as he pulled the knife back out and then pushed his finger inside the wound and started fumbling to get the thing out.  
The woman recovered from her shock and turned around to the table where the detonator laid and went for it.  
"Eww!" said Jack as Riddick finally got the thing out.  
Sarina pulled a face. "That's gross." she whispered softly and wrinkled her nose slightly.  
The woman grabbed for the device but it slipped out of her hands before she finally got a good grip on it.  
"You gonna keep that?" asked Jack a bit perturbed.  
"Looks like you'll have to be an abstract piece." said the woman in a venomous tone as her finger went to the detonation bomb.  
"Down! Now!" ordered Riddick while throwing the thing away.  
Imam turned around and covered his head while Jack threw herself to the ground. Sarina lowered her head to the ground since she was still sitting and covered herself with her hands. The woman pushed the button and the bomb exploded with a loud explosion. Riddick had turned away from the bomb but he still got pushed forwards because of the force of the explosion. Sarina got up while Jack helped Riddick up who groaned softly.  
Imam was already running towards the newly made hole along with Sarina who limped slightly before she took a breath and started running normally. The cut on her thigh strained hard and throbbed painfully with each step. It was already starting to bleed again as the bandages turned red.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chappie 24! And I would like to thank everyone for the reviews they have send. I am really happy my story is so popular. I never would've thought. SO THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

They ran through the hallway as fast as they could. Riddick in the front, Imam in the middle while Jack and Sarina ran last.  
One because she was too young and the other because she was having trouble keeping up with her wounded leg.  
They came to another hallway and then another before they came to a hallway where the gravity was off. Sarina was happy for this because it meant no more running with her leg. Tears had started running down her cheeks again somewhere during the run. Everyone accommodated to the sudden lack of gravity and started jumping instead. Sarina could keep up this time, but Jack was straining really hard by now. She tried every move to keep up with them, from jumping to swimming. Eventually the gravity was on again and this time they walked slowly through the corridors, keeping on their toes for enemies.

All of a sudden was there a strange, loud roar that made all of them on edge.  
"What the hell was that?" asked Jack while Sarina had just climbed out of the round hallway.  
"Don't move." rumbled Riddick.  
They all stayed where they were for a moment before Riddick walked towards a wall where a passage was between it and the ceiling above it. The wall was a few inches higher then him. He jumped and climbed inside with a grunt while Sarina and Jack came towards them. He held out his hands and Imam pushed gently against Sarina's back making her glance at him while taking a step forwards.  
Riddick motioned with his hands and Sarina reached out with her own but immediately winced when she felt the wound on her arm pull painfully.  
Riddick pulled her up and she climbed with a painful groan while he went and helped Imam up. He then helped Jack just when a bright light shone at them.  
"What the-…?" questioned Jack in a straining voice, trying to see what the light was.  
Suddenly, shots were fired at them and Riddick tried to pull Jack up but had to let go when a shot almost hit him. Acting quick, he grabbed the back of Jack's pants and pulled her up.  
Riddick immediately started turning around and crawled army-style away.  
"You're badly hurt." said Imam to Riddick.  
"Him? He almost tore me in half." whined Jack while standing up and dusting herself off.  
Sarina also stood up and grimaced at the pain in her arm but followed Riddick with determination. "Just a graze this time." responded Riddick calmly.  
They then ran as fast as they could. Sarina mentally cursed whatever god was up there. Having to run this much reopened the wound on her thigh again. Imam, Jack and Sarina were panting heavily and Riddick came to a stop, turning to them.  
"We *_pant_* cannot stop." said Imam tiredly while leaning his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back.  
Sarina did the same but leaned against the thing next to them.  
"We're not outrunning this thing, not the four of us." said Riddick and turned around, walking away.  
"What? I can keep up!" protested Jack tiredly.  
"Maybe when you're older Jack." said Sarina between pants.  
"Get them to the flight deck." ordered Riddick  
"It's just aft, upper level." said Imam, still a bit tired from the running.  
"Yeah. Stow in there and let whatever's following pass. When it does, make for the flight deck and don't look back, no matter what you hear." said Riddick while Jack and Imam went between the wall and a large machine.  
Sarina limped over and also got between them.  
"Come back safe." she whispered softly, a light blush covering her cheeks.  
Jack stepped past her.  
"We'll wait for you." she said to Riddick before Sarina gently tugged at her arm to hide again. "Follow Imam." said Riddick in a growl while running away.  
"What are you gonna do?" asked Jack worried when she heard him grunting.  
He rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.  
Jack pulled her head back and slid past Sarina and sat down next to Imam. Sarina sat down as well and winced at having to pull her wounded leg in. The bandages were staining redder, while she felt her head swim for a moment.

It wasn't long or several mercs ran by, following the way that Riddick went.  
One of them slid to a stop and looked down. There was blood on the ground. The man frowned before looking up and glancing back. Then he ran further down the corridor.  
There was a long silence and Jack leaned forwards a bit.  
"Now where do we gotta go to meet up with Ridd-…" she was cut off by Imam who slapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Jack, shh." whispered Imam when they heard metallic footsteps come their way.  
Sarina bit her lip and stared as the heavy footsteps came closer along with the sound of growling that held a metallic sound to it. By now was it really close by and Jack's eyes were wide-open from fright. Suddenly, a large robotic foot stepped in sight along with a large mouth. The creature roared and for a moment it seemed as if everything went in slow motion. The half metallic, half organic body shone in the dim light before time went back to normal again and it walked on without having them noticed. The three stuck their heads out and looked around before coming out of their hiding place.  
Imam, once the coast was clear, started running towards the flight deck only to stop several feet further when he didn't hear footsteps following. Glancing back he saw Jack staring in the other direction while Sarina stood next to her.  
"We've got to help him, guys. We can't help him if we leave." said Jack with a tone of despair in her voice.  
Sarina put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's going to be okay." she said softly, making the girl look up with teary eyes. Sarina smiled. "I promise." she whispered and Jack blinked before she nodded.  
"Come! We must leave now." said Imam in an urgent voice.  
The two girls turned to him and started running. The trio came to a small passage and went inside before they went through a vent and crawled through. Imam had the lead, then Sarina and then Jack.  
Eventually they came in a shaft that lead up to the flight deck. Imam pulled the stone out of the way and stuck his head out. Looking around, he didn't see anything and climbed out. Suddenly he was hit in the head and fell to the side with a grunt, knocked out. Sarina popped her head out and noticed him knocked out. She was about to open her mouth when something hit her in the back of her head. Then, she knew no more.

She fell forwards and was pulled out of the hole and thrown to the side. Jack then climbed out this time and was pulled out by none other then Junner. She gasped in surprise before she punched him in the face but he wasn't fazed. She gave him another punch and tried to kick him but missed before he slammed her against the wall.

Jack growled and lifted up a hand, sticking her middle finger up at him. He merely shifted his glasses back in place. She cried out and began hitting his arm in the crook trying to make him let go but it didn't work.  
"Let her go." growled a familiar deep voice.  
Junner turned around, watching Riddick stalk towards him while slamming his fist in his palm.  
"It's me you're after. You want a shot at the title?" Riddick asked while stopping in front of him.  
Junner took his jacket off while Riddick circled him, forcing Junner to do the same. He lifted his gunblade and Riddick growled while pulling his shiv out. Junner slid the blade out of his gun and dropped the gun before shoving it away with his foot.  
He twirled his sword until the tip pointed to Riddick. Riddick took also a stance and both stared at eachother for a moment before he charged towards his opponent. Junner held his sword steady and Riddick stopped short before kicking the sword to the side but not out of his hand. With a cry did he slash at Junner's neck but said man just ducked under the swipe. Riddick lashed out again and again but his opponent dodged them all before he stabbed forwards with his blade. Riddick dodged and punched Junner in the face. Junner retaliated by punching him also in the face, making his head twist to the side while he stumbled a few steps away. He quickly recovered though and stood back at the ready.  
Meanwhile, Sarina groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. Fluttering her eyes, she looked around and immediately held her head when she felt a stab of pain go through it.  
"Ooh,… no fun in waking up with a headache." she mumbled softly.  
A growl and the clanging of steel against steel made her glance up. Her eyes widened when she saw Riddick battling Junner. Riddick swiped with his shiv again but Junner dodged and did a quick roundhouse-kick to his head, making him stumble again. Junner attacked and Riddick tackled him with his own body and slammed him against the machine behind him. Sarina remembered the others and glanced around her. Jack was slumped against another machine, unconscious, just as Imam was.

She crawled over to him and gently shook him. The man groaned before his body shifted slightly. Backing up a bit, she watched the holy man sit up while holding his head.  
"Not a nice way to wake up, huh?" she joked softly.  
Imam heard the clashing and glanced over to where Riddick was and saw him fighting Junner.  
"What, what happened?" he asked with a frown, his head throbbing like hell.  
Sarina smiled in understanding "We got knocked out by Junner." she said and Imam nodded before sitting up some more.  
"Where is Jack?" he questioned and Sarina nodded with her head towards where Jack laid. She was unconscious.  
Glancing over at her he frowned and crawled towards her on hands and knees. Sarina knew he would be alright and turned her gaze back to the fight and watched in awe as the two men battled.  
Junner stabbed towards Riddick a lot of times but he parried them with his little shiv. Riddick managed to get up close and grab Junner's arm the one holding the blade and twisted it so that it was pushed towards his own chest. Junner quickly released the blade and countered by kicking Riddick in the back of the knee. Riddick's grip lessened and Junner got free.  
Immediately he started punching Riddick in the face. Riddick held up his arm but still a punch got through and then another one, before he ducked under the next and quickly gave Junner a vicious right hook. He and Junner both punched at the same time and got eachother in the face.  
The two battled further, punches, elbows, kneeing and whatnot, all was used in the fight. Their grunts and cries were the only sound in the room. Sarina winced when she saw Riddick kick Junner between the legs but said man recovered surprisingly fast and countered with an elbow to the side of the head.  
It was then that Riddick stumbled back from a particular good punch and Junner ran at him with a cry and gave him a roundhouse kick to the chest. He flew with a grunt against a pile of metal and fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw a wire land on the ground and an idea quickly formed in his head before he turned his gaze to Junner again.  
Said man turned around and picked up his sword. He swung it a few times while walking up to Riddick. Junner slashed diagonal downwards at him and Riddick quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. He landed in a crouch next to the wire and picked it up. With a quick flick of his arm, the wire flew up and wrapped around Junner's neck.  
Riddick pulled on the wire harshly, choking his opponent. Sarina smiled, this was a battle she also liked to watch. She knew of the trap Riddick had set. She clasped her hands together in excitement before a throb in the cut on her leg made her gasp in pain. Glancing down, she saw that the bandages were so wet with blood that it almost leaked through. She was going to have to fix that before they left. She looked back up, just in time to see Junner make a fatal mistake of cutting the wire with his blade. The wire, revealed its purpose when the lights on the deck went out. Nobody could see for a moment but Sarina heard the faint footsteps of Riddick going towards where she knew was Junner. Then, she heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a groan that turned into a yell of pain.

* * *

Review and I will update.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 just like my loyal reviewers asked!

* * *

The emergency lights went on and Sarina's mouth fell open before it turned into a smile when she saw that Riddick had indeed kept his promise. He had shoved his shiv straight into Junner's eyeball. By the time all the emergency lights were on, Riddick let go of the blade and Junner fell back. He landed on the ground and stayed motionless.

'_Dead._' thought Sarina with a smile.  
"I told you that was coming." Riddick said calmly and Sarina felt her stomach fluttering again when he said that, but it made no sense to her.  
Sarina stood up, or tried to, but fell back on to the ground when she put weight on her left leg.

Her vision blurred and she felt her mind swimming. Frowning, she closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head slightly.  
When she opened them again her vision slowly returned and the swimming stopped.  
"Wh-where are you going?" asked Imam when he noticed Riddick walking away.  
"Gonna prep this ship and get off this heap." he answered without turning around. He was holding his left arm with his right and Sarina felt a stab of concern for him.  
"So _we_ can escape?" asked Imam inquiringly,  
Riddick motioned with his bad arm to follow.  
Sarina frowned, there was something important that was missing but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her eyes widened when she remembered. "The woman!" she blurted out, without meaning to. She struggled to get up, and had to grit her teeth to keep herself from whimpering in pain and managed to stand up without falling down.  
He turned towards her, surprised by her sudden outburst. He frowned when he watched her limping forwards a few steps, her left hand placed on her thigh  
"What is it now, rabbit?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice.  
He was tired of this shithole and wanted to get away from this place as far as possible. Not only that but, he was still annoyed with her because she seemed to know something, _again_.  
Sarina bit her lip, the snapping tone of his voice not escaping her.  
"There is someone waiting in the ship to shoot you." she said softly.  
Finally deciding to tell him about some of her knowledge. He arched an eyebrow.  
"Let me guess; you again knew about this beforehand." he said coldly and she winced before nodding while looking away.  
"Yeah… sorry." she whispered softly.  
Riddick growled. "I'm gettin' really tired of your games, princess. Eit-…." he was cut off by the ship opening on itself.  
Sarina's eyes widened and she started limping towards him. The woman came into view. Her hair was sticking out at wild angles, her make-up was smeared and her clothes looked ragged. She had an old-looking gun in her hands while she panted wildly, her eyes wide with rage. She shot at Riddick and caught him in the arm.  
Sarina gasped and jumped while said man fell back from the force of the shot. The woman paid no heed to her, her anger blinding her from everything else.  
"Back to hell with you, you bloody, stinking, savage!" yelled the woman angrily while walking up to him.  
Sarina took a breath and then started walking towards them, trying to ignore the pain from her leg as best as possible. The woman aimed her gun at Riddick's head and he stared straight at her, groaning in pain. Sarina was almost there when a shot rang through the whole room.

Sarina's eyes widened and time seemed to freeze. The woman fell back on the ground, a hole in her head where her left eye should be. Her blood trickled out of the wound as the now dead woman lay motionless on the floor. Sarina whipped her head around. Riddick came slowly to his feet.  
"Im-…" he started but cut himself off when he saw that it was not Imam who took the shot, but Jack.

"Yeah, we made it." said Jack, her eyes wide while the gun still smoked in her hands.  
"Awfully uncivilized thing you just did there, Jack." commented Riddick seriously.  
She didn't show she heard his words, she was just staring at the gun in her hands. Sarina frowned but didn't say anything, she was too busy trying to stop her mind from swimming. Shaking her head slightly to shake off the dizziness, she turned her attention back to Riddick. He was staring at Jack for a moment longer before he turned and walked into the ship.  
Sarina turned to Imam. "Come on, Imam." she said softly but loud enough for him to hear.  
Imam snapped out of his trance and then walked up to Jack. He placed a hand on her back and gently pushed her. Jack started walking, her mind still numb from the murder she just committed. Sarina turned and limped into the ship. Imam and Jack followed and got into a seat. Well, Imam did, Jack just laid down on the bench with the gun in her arms and quickly fell asleep. Riddick operated the ship and flew away from the large merc-ship.

Sarina glanced down at her leg. It was still bleeding a bit. She then started pulling the make-shift bandages off and grimaced. The wound looked ugly and she could've sworn she saw the muscle in her leg moving. Looking at Imam she bit her lip.  
"eh, Imam." she called softly, gaining his attention.  
The man turned to her and she gave him a sheepish smile. "eh, could you, maybe, tear off another piece of your robe?" she asked softly. Imam glanced down at her leg and frowned before he nodded and tore off two pieces and walked over to her. He helped her with her leg and bandaged it with one and used the other to cover the wound. Sarina thanked him and looked down again. Her mind was swimming with questions of what would happen now. Where she would go and what she would do.  
Imam walked past her and when he came to Riddick he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Riddick." he said softly.  
"Trouble?" asked Riddick while he glanced at Imam.  
Imam let go of his shoulder and sat down in the seat next to him "Yes. It is nothing back there. What worries me lies ahead of us." he told the other man with a frown on his face. Concern was written all over his face. Both then glanced back at where Jack lay.  
"Jack." said Riddick.  
"I am concerned for her, Riddick, that she'll become,…" he trailed off while glancing at him.  
Riddick placed his fingers against eachother.  
"Like me." he said.  
Sarina frowned, she knew what they were talking about and knew that their fears would come true about Jack. She sighed softly and leaned her head back. She was tired. The battle on that planet, her wounds, the merc-ship, the blood loss, it all tired her and she could barely hear the rest of their conversation before her mind went blank and her eyes closed. The fatigue having finally caught up to her. The last thing on her mind was what Riddick would ask her, knowing he wanted some answers.

The next time she woke up it was because of the painful throbbing in her arm. Glancing at it, she realized her body had fallen gently to the side and half her body was now leaning on her wound. Grimacing, she sat up and bit back a gasp. Looking around she noticed that Imam had sat down in the back again and was sleeping soundly. Just like Jack. Sarina frowned at the sight of the teenage girl. The fact that she would become Kyra made her slightly annoyed. She found Kyra too arrogant and a bitch in the movies. She could only hope that wasn't the same in reality. Sighing, she stood up and walked quietly over to the seat next to Riddick. He had his feet propped up on the console again...

He was irritated, beyond irritated. He heard her sneaking behind him, and it irritated him even more that such a little rabbit could get to him in this way. She was always out of harms way, always expecting the unexpected, it was infuriating. If she hadn't known, she would've been dead twenty times over. But she hadn't know what would happen if she interacted, and yet, here she was, always playing hero, yet, somehow still alive. He heard her get closer, and he knew if he paid attention to her right now, the girl would get hurt. He wanted answers, but not while he was in such a mood. Instead, he pretended to be asleep, so she would go away. But she didn't. She stood right next to his seat, in silence for a few moments.  
"I know you're awake." came her shaky voice.  
The words 'I know' triggered in Riddick such aggression, that he grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the console. She yelped, and he knew he'd hurt her. Which was what he was trying to avoid in the first place. He picked her up by the arm when she fell to the ground, and slammed her back against it, this time a bit more preserved.  
Sarina felt scared, she'd never seen Riddick so angry. It wasn't even so much his aggression, but the fierceness in his eyes that made her cringe.  
"You're hurting me." she stumbled out.  
"You're pushing me to the edge here, Rabbit."  
"I...I just...I just wanted to clean your wound." she cried.  
"I don't need your help. Don't sneak up on me, next time, you won't be so lucky."  
"You wouldn't kill me, I know you wouldn't." she whispered.  
"Why do you do that?" he growled at her.  
Imam had begun to stir in all the commotion, and Riddick glanced back over his shoulder, before lowering his voice.  
"Answer me."  
"D...do what?" she asked, the innocence shining in her eyes.  
Riddick sighed through his nose, trying to calm himself. "Walkin' around, knowin' everything. I don't need that shit from you, all I want is answers. Your game has lasted long enough. It's time to spill."  
She felt her courage crumble under his intense stare, his immense dominance. In a last attempt to get away from confrontation, she begged him to let her go.  
"Spill your words, or I'll spill your guts." he whispered. "What happens next?"  
"Just let me clean-.."  
Riddick pulled her off the console and threw her in the seat, making his threat obvious by grabbing her by the back of the head and placing his knife at her throat. "Count-down has started." he whispered. "Spill."  
Sarina swallowed the best she could, she really hated being in this situation.  
"I know you're going to the U.V. system, planet 6, and Jack and Imam are going to live on Helion Prime, where Imam will have a wife and a child."  
"That's it?" he pushed his blade into her throat.  
"W…well, it's a movie about you, so… so… you're gonna get caught up with some crazy people who want to rule the Universe."  
He was actually surprised by her answer. He smirked, it was too crazy to be made up.  
"Then what?" he took the knife away but stood where he was.  
Sarina rubbed her throat. "Do you really want to know?"  
Did he? No, he didn't. He made his own destiny, he didn't follow some writer's story, this was his life.  
"Get outta here, Rabbit." he said, turning away from her.  
"Can I clean your wound now?" she whispered.

"Do whatever ya want." He told her and slowly, almost hesitantly, she slowly walked up to him again and gently touched his arm.  
He turned his head her way but didn't do anything. She ripped off a piece of her t-shirt and hesitantly started caressing the cut on his arm. She had no idea of how to get the bullet out. Nor did she want to. She may have a strong stomach against many gore things, but when she had seen him put his finger in his cut to rip out the little bomb in his neck on the movie, she paled. She didn't want to know how he would do it with the bullet-wound.  
Nibbling on her lip, she took his arm in her hand and used the clothe to wipe the blood off. Riddick watched her with cold, narrowed eyes. His inner beast was coming up again. It purred in delight at having her so close. But it wanted her closer. It wanted her marked as his so that people like Johns would know to keep away from her. Knowing that she was his. It growled in annoyance, but Riddick fought against it. He would not mark her as his. Not now, not ever. His inner beast snarled in anger and pushed itself in Riddick's mind. Riddick pushed it back, he would not give in, not this time.  
Sarina, unaware of his little inner battle continued to clean his cut before she wrapped it up. She then looked at his shoulder where the bullet-wound was and gently touched around it. The pain of the wound made him lose focus for a moment and it was all the time that his inner beast needed. It pushed forwards as hard as it could and overwhelmed him. On the outside, Riddick growled deeply, a deep rumble that made Sarina tense and look him straight in the eye.  
Her own eyes held surprise and a hint of fear in them. His inner beast rumbled in delight and grabbed her arms. She gasped and tried to pull back but he wouldn't have it. He growled deeper and pulled her roughly against him. She gasped again, reflexively putting her hands against his chest to balance herself. Riddick purred at this and he leaned his head down to her hair. Sarina, not knowing what to do, tensed and gently tried to tug her arms free. He let his nose sniff up her scent before he leaned his head lower. She tried to pull away again but only succeeded in making him snarl.  
Flinching at the sound, she ducked her head. He growled in annoyance at this and was about to try again but Riddick wouldn't have it anymore. He fought with all his strength against his beast and pushed it back to the back of his mind. It roared in anger at the loss while Riddick roughly pulled away from her, going so far as taking a step away from her.  
Sarina looked up in his eyes. Confusion, fear, shock and one other emotion flashed through her eyes. Riddick frowned and turned around.  
"Go to sleep, princess."  
Sarina blinked but nodded, knowing that right now, they both needed some space from one another after this. He was annoyed. No, he was pissed. Never before had he lost control over his beast like that. It was infuriating. The worst part of it all was the fact that the little rabbit had no clue of what she did to him. He realized she was far more dangerous than she knew. Luckily after Helion Prime, he would never have to see her again.  
Sarina on the other hand was confused. What had happened? She didn't understand. Had she done something wrong? Shaking her head, she sat down in her seat and glanced at Riddick. He didn't seem to be too happy with her right now. Looking down, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think people.


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26 Damn! I'm on a roll dudies! XD

* * *

Five years had come and gone by slowly. Once Riddick had dropped them off on Helion Prime he had left just as quickly. Jack was upset about this but nothing could be done about it. Imam had bought a home and took both Jack and Sarina under his wing. He gave them a roof above their head and helped them the best he could. Jack was send to a school but she skipped it many times over to hang out with people. The wrong kind of people. Sarina didn't like this and tried to tell her to stay away but she didn't listen. She then tried to keep her away by giving her many chores but that didn't work either. The two became friends slowly but not good ones. Their personalities were too different for that. Not only that, Jack always wanted to know what she knew about the future but she denied that every time, making the friendship shaky at best.  
Imam in the meantime taught Sarina everything he knew about this world. The money, how to get it and all, the languages and many more things. It took a whole year for Sarina to understand everything but the moment she did, she started gathering money and found a job. For another two years she saved as much money as she could. But after two years of hard work and taking two jobs at the same time she had finally gathered enough to buy a small house for herself.

Well, it was more thanks to Imam adding a bit of his own money to it that she could. The moment she did though, she took Jack with her to her new house. It was only half a block away from Imam's house. He and his new wife Lajjun were happy they lived close by.  
Lajjun was a woman Imam had met almost immediately when they landed on Helion Prime. The two also had a beautiful daughter named Ziza who Sarina adored and the feeling was mutual.  
Lajjun and Ziza were good friends with Sarina but Jack kept her distance from them. Her attention was more focused on learning how to fight and all. It was during the third year that everything went wrong. Jack had hung out with the wrong people again even when Sarina had told her not to and got in trouble. A bunch of mercs went after her and she managed to flee to her and Sarina's house. Sadly, she had led the way for the mercs to her home and in no time at all had the mercs found her.  
Sarina tried to help but was knocked out by one of them while the mercs took Jack away. She was later found by Imam who immediately helped her. When she later came by she and Imam had tried to find Jack but her lack of knowledge of this world made her practically of no use to Imam. After six months the two heard word that Jack had been sent to a slam named Crematoria. Neither could do anything but hope for the best. Though Sarina knew in a year and a half time Riddick would come and save Jack so she was a bit relieved about that.

The rest of the time she spent a lot with Lajjun, Ziza and Imam. She babysat the little girl as a way to pass time sometimes. She felt slightly guilty for what happened to Jack but knew she had done everything in her power to keep her away and she hadn't listened. Now it had been five years since she had seen Riddick.  
Now that she was 23 years old, her body had slightly matured compared to five years ago. She now had more curves but the small stomach she still had. Her hair had grown longer and was now down to her waist. Ziza liked to play with her hair and often made little braids in it. Part of a habit was that she now wore small braids in her hair at all times.  
Sarina had also tried to move on in the world. She had tried to find herself a boyfriend and found herself in love three different times. Though, every time she had tried to delve deeper in the relationship, her mind went back to Riddick. And no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head, so eventually, she gave up on dating. The only thing that hadn't changed on her was her style of clothing. She still wore baggy clothing but this time to hide her newly gained scars. The cuts on her back had healed nicely but some of the deeper cuts had become small scars. The cuts on her arm and thigh had also become scars. Imam had taken her to a doctor the moment they had arrived and he had patched her wounds up quite nicely. But he had told them that even though they hadn't hit anything vital, they were deep enough to become scars. And that was what they were. The one on her thigh was almost as long as her lower arm. The other one on her arm was the longest. It was almost as long as her upper arm itself.

Right now, Sarina returned from her daily work at the bar. Her mind was trailing off to the future of Riddick and Jack. The Necromongers would be coming to this planet, to destroy all life. She shook her head and looked up at the sky. There was a large comet in the distance, with a seemingly white tail coming towards the planet, each day getting closer and closer. Sarina shivered, knowing the thing was actually a ship full of Necromongers. She knew what would come but she didn't know what to do, as if there even was anything she could do. She sighed to herself, thinking her adventure was done here. She lived on Helion now and when Riddick got there, he would deal with the necros, not her.  
Her mind then took a dive downwards, thinking she was useless anyway. It was depressing. Another sigh escaped her lips while she put her bag down on the table. Stretching her arms, Sarina moaned in satisfaction before going to the kitchen to start dinner.

Life continued as usual, and the questions still remained in her mind, until one day, after work. She went on her way to visit Ziza, and she immediately sensed the atmospheric change in the house. Lajjun welcomed her, but she seemed on edge, as if something had happened.  
"Is something wrong, Lajjun?"  
"No, Sarina." she smiled reassuringly. "Just some people visiting Imam, that is all."  
Sarina was shocked for a moment. So this was the time, Aereon was here with her people, trying to get Riddick back to Helion Prime. Then she got a sudden idea. Maybe, just maybe, she could ask Aereon about herself, her purpose, what had happened to her. She pushed past Lajjun, ignoring her warnings and ran up the stairs and through the door. As it flew open, everyone in the room stopped talking to stare at her. She stood in the doorway, still holding the doorknob. The impact of all the eyes on her suddenly hit her, making her feel uncomfortable, but she managed to pull herself together.  
"Sarina?" Imam said, the question apparent in his tone.  
She ignored him and looked around, searching for Aereon. All she saw were four men in arms standing by the window, but she was sure the Elemental was here.  
"Aereon, please, I know you're here." Sarina whispered to no one in particular.  
After a few more seconds and another questioning look from Imam, the woman appeared before her out of thin air.  
"Sarina," she said, a mysterious smile on her face. "How would you know?"  
Sarina looked her in the eyes and sighed. She hadn't really thought about this part.  
"I really need your help." she said, choosing to ignore the question.  
"Do you really? Then you must know why I am here." Aereon stated.  
Sarina shot an unsure look at Imam. "I do." she whispered. "May I speak with you privately?"  
Aereon turned around to face Imam, silently asking him to leave the room. He gave a strong nod and moved to leave.  
"I'm sorry, Imam." Sarina said to him as he left. He gave her an encouraging smile, letting her know it was alright. They all had their secrets.  
The moment he was gone, Aereon spoke to her again. "What is it I can do for you?" she still had that mysterious smile on her face.  
"You are a wise woman, Aereon." Sarina answered. "You know many things, things I don't, and perhaps you can help me find out the truth about myself."  
Aereon looked at her, and it took a while for her to answer. "You are not from this dimension, are you?" she asked.  
"No, I'm not." Sarina shook her head, silent excitement coming over her.  
"You know how this is going to end. That is something even I do not know, I can only calculate the odds."  
"But you know things that have come to pass, and some things that haven't."  
"Indeed I do." Aereon replied mysteriously. "What is it you wish to know? Perhaps we can help each other."  
Sarina nearly cracked a smile, but she decided to remain polite and calm. "I need to know why I am here, and how I am here. It just doesn't seem possible, I have been asking myself over and over again for years."

"Have you considered there is no reason at all?" Aereon asked her.  
Sarina hung her head as she thought this through, but she refused to believe it. "There has to be."  
"Perhaps I can help you, but we need to help each other."  
"What is it you would have me do?" Sarina asked eagerly.  
"You know what is about to happen, yes?"  
Sarina nodded. "You are going to summon Riddick here to stop the Necromongers."  
Aereon smiled at her, as if she had passed a test. "Yes. But before we speak any further, I must tell you this. Do not, under any circumstances speak of what is going to happen. We can not risk everything being lost. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes, I understand you, Aereon." Sarina answered her piercing stare.  
"Good. Now, you must trust me in what I tell you."  
Sarina got even more eager as Aereon continued to speak. "I need you to go with Riddick where ever he goes."  
Sarina's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. She hadn't expected this, there was no place for her in this story anymore. She was about to retort but Aereon beat her to it.  
"You still have a part to play in this story, trust me, child. Once it is over, one way or the other, we will find your answers, but only then. Your will to have them is quite strong enough, I'd think."  
Sarina thought it over, trying to replay the known scenes in her head. That meant she would have to go to Crematoria, and back to Jack. Her heart warmed at the thought, but it went cold again as she thought about what was going to happen soon after. What purpose could she possibly have? Then again, her determination to save Jack was strong, and maybe it was a good thing she would go, instead of being heartbroken thousands of miles away.  
"Riddick will never have it." she suddenly blurted out.  
Aereon smiled. "We will get him here, you know that. I will explain to him and tell him he needs to take you with him. After that, we are at his mercy, whether he chooses to comply or not. But I'm guessing you already know the answer."  
"I can't tell you." Sarina said.  
Aereon gave her a genuine smile. "Good girl. Now, go home and wait, you will know when you're needed."  
Sarina nodded. "Thank you, Aereon."  
"Don't thank me before it's over." she replied, and with that, she vanished into thin air again.

* * *

Reviews please! I'll update when I get more reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27! I'm on a role here XD

* * *

A month and a half passed since Aereon's visit. Sarina had been worrying about Riddick for the first few days, and about what he would say if he ever found out about her knowledge of his bounty and the death of Jack. God, he would never forgive her if he found out she knew that Jack would die. After a few more days of worrying, she forced herself to focus her attention on other things.  
She took more hours at work and was trying to keep her mind off of her worrying thoughts. When she came home she immediately started cleaning the whole house to avoid thinking about Riddick.

She visited Imam and his family some more but still her mind drifted to Riddick. This day was not that different. She stood up, ate breakfast and went to work. Having to work till 10 pm in the evening was not fun. She worked long and the time seemed to go by slowly because of her unwillingness to work today.  
Sarina also had some trouble with a couple of men touching her inappropriately. Finally, by ten o'clock, she was sighing in relief. She put away her items and left for home with a final wave to her co-workers. When she arrived home she put her stuff on the table and was about to go to her bed when she wrinkled her nose. Glancing down, she sniffed at her arm and pulled a face, she smelled like smoke and beer. She decided on taking a bath.  
She went to the shower and threw her clothes on the ground, not feeling up to it to put them in the laundry-basket. She jumped immediately in the shower and started cleaning herself, wanting nothing more than the scent of smoke and beer to be gone. After she was done, she climbed out and dried her hair a bit, not wanting to sleep with wet hair.  
By the time she was done, she could barely keep her eyes open.

Sarina stumbled to her bed, having quickly put on some panties and bra and let herself fall forwards. When her head hit the pillow she could just fall asleep right then and there but somehow she managed to gather the last of her strength to crawl under the blankets before her mind left the world.

She woke up in the dead of night and she was sure it was caused by some sort of sound. She opened her eyes, but saw nothing. Discarding it as her imagination, Sarina closed her eyes again, but was soon forced to open them again when she heard a slight rustling noise. Staring ahead into the darkness, she still saw nothing. Then, movement caught her attention, right at her feet. As her eyes sought to see what was happening, two glowing orbs suddenly lit up in the darkness. When she tried to sit up, they suddenly got closer to her. She was startled by the swiftness. Before she could move however, a hand was placed on her chest, pushing her back down. She felt weight on the bed, and the pressure on her chest rose with it. The glowing orbs moved closer to her face.  
"Riddick?" she whispered into the darkness.  
She saw him blink, the orbs disappearing for a fraction of a second.  
"Missed me?" came his voice in a rumbling whisper.  
"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw the lights disappear, but her question was answered by his actions. Once again, she felt him run his nose over her neck, like he had done so many times before. But this time, she wasn't the same person anymore. This time, she was brave enough to refuse. She pushed him away and quickly rolled from the bed, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.  
Sarina struggled against his arm, but he slammed her down, and even though she was on a bed, it was hard enough to hurt.  
"Don't move, rabbit, I wasn't done yet."  
Sarina knew this was payback, and maybe she deserved it. When she looked up, she saw his eyes roam over her body, making her blush. She blushed even more however, when his hands followed suit. She slapped his hands away and sat up, trying to defend her own.  
"Stop that." she whispered.  
She heard him hum. "Grew some balls over the past five years?" he teased. "Let's put that to the test."  
At that, he grabbed her arms as she fought him, but she was nowhere near strong enough to defy him. She heard him laugh at her in the darkness, and it made her angry. Suddenly, her hand came free and she slapped him across the cheek. Sarina startled herself, not believing what she just did, making her gasp and clap a hand over her mouth. She was about to apologize when she heard him laugh again.  
"Very good, Rabbit, but not very convincing." In one aggressive movement, he completely yanked her onto his lap, and he grabbed the back of her head by her hair.  
"Don't hurt me, please, Riddick." she whispered to him.  
"You know" he said to her as he held her tightly by the hair. "When I came back here, I was expecting a load of bullshit, but I never expected your name to pop up again." He smacked his lips. "It makes me think you know more about this all than you told me. Which makes you a liar." At this last line, he grabbed her hair tighter, to show his displeasure.  
"I didn't lie to you!" Sarina yelped.  
"Bullshit!" he growled. "I smelled the lie on you then and I do now. You're not making it easier on yourself, princess, you better start talkin'."  
"I- I can't!"  
"This lady tells me some half-ass story about some fuckin' army, and tells me I need to take you with me. What's that all about, huh?"  
"I don't know why." she replied, trying hard to show no emotion, but it didn't take.  
"You know something you ain't telling me. But tha's alright, I know how to make you talk." his voice dropped even lower, if possible.  
He pulled her down onto the bed by the hair and pinned her down. Soon, he was too close for comfort, running his hands slowly over her torso. And she knew he was playing her, trying to get her to talk. But this time, she had nothing to tell.  
Sarina was about to say this, but she was unable to speak at the moment, as a wonderful sensation came over her.  
Sarina held back a sigh, and she knew he was smirking at her from the darkness.  
"Please stop it." she said, still trying to control her breathing, but failing while a light blush covered her cheeks.  
"Tell me what I wanna know." His hand moved up dangerously close to her breast, and she almost squealed.  
"There's nothing to tell, I have questions too. Aereon said she'd help me find them if I promised not to tell anyone what I know. I can't tell you."  
"Is that so?" he sang with a smile, continuing to intimidate her, still keeping her down beneath him. But something had changed in her eyes. Concern was replaced by determination, but the discomfort was still very apparent to him. "I don't really care what you want."  
"It doesn't matter what you do to me, Riddick, I won't tell you what you want to hear."  
The change in her tone was noted by him, and it was final. There was something that had changed this girl over the past five years. He looked her over one last time and let her go.  
"I aint takin' you anywhere." he said, and with that, he was gone just as silently as he came.

After Riddick left Sarina quickly got out of bed. She pulled on her clothes and did her hair in a low ponytail while her bangs framed her face a bit. This was it, the necromongers would attack any time now.  
She went to her kitchen and grabbed an apple. Biting a good piece off, she chewed slowly on it, her mind trying to think of ways to save Imam from dying. Sadly, no matter what plan she thought off, it always ended with someone dying in her mind. Cursing, she gave up on thinking and ate the rest of her apple in silence.  
Once done she threw the remains away. She stood quietly next to the garbage can. Her mind was thinking back to what Aereon said. She would go with Riddick to crematoria. Sarina frowned slightly and looked to the left at the window. She slowly walked up to it and stared through it at the sky, wondering to herself whether she was strong enough to help this time. Or would she just be a burden again? The last thought made her frown deeper and clench her hands into fists. No! This time was going to be different! This time, she was going to be useful.  
She looked through the sky until she found the 'meteor' again. It was very close-by now. Suddenly, a loud alarm went off and her eyes widened. This was it, now, the final part of the story had started.

* * *

Reviewing will make the story continue ^_^!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 people!

* * *

Taking a deep breath, she whirled around and ran towards the door and opened it. She ran outside after closing it behind her.  
There were many people out on the streets and everyone was looking up at the sky, or more specifically, the meteor. She glanced up for a moment staring at the large ships before turning her gaze to the street.  
Sarina thought of what would happen. She remembered the necromongers very clearly, Imam dying, Riddick and Jack on crematoria and the fight with the Marshal. The last part she didn't remember when Jack would die. The only thing she remembered was Jack stabbing him, but she didn't remember what the Marshal would do afterwards.  
Her mind came back into focus when she bumped into a few people and fell to the ground. They didn't notice her fall and ran on, trying to get to the shelters.  
Sarina shook her head and crawled back to her feet before taking off again. That was stupid, now was not the time to think of the story. She needed to focus on finding Imam and his family or she wouldn't be on time to save him.  
She rounded a corner, only to almost bump into someone again. Muttering a quick sorry she continued on, even if the person didn't hear her apology.  
She quickly came to the end of the street where Imam lived. Looking around, she saw a lot of people but no Imam nor his family. Frowning, she stopped and looked around. Her mind panicked slightly. She didn't know which way Imam had gone. Neither in the movie nor in real life. Sarina made a quick decision and went down a random street. She came across a lot of people until the street was packed and she could barely take another step forwards.

After a lot of pushing and some apologies, she finally managed to get to a part of the street with less people. Suddenly the ground shook, which made her stumble. Blinking, she fell to her hands and feet before righting herself. The ground was still shaking before the lights suddenly went out. A flashback from back on that planet made Sarina shudder and remind herself for a moment that she was on Helion, not on that planet.  
Taking a breath, she started running again. She didn't know which way or where to. Another quake and an explosion made her stumble and bump into the wall next to her. Shaking her head, she looked up and saw smoke and ships flying everywhere. Some were on fire and some weren't.  
She walked on, tired of all the running when she was suddenly grabbed by the arm, making her gasp in surprise. She was pulled into a small alley, she looked up at her captor and saw that it was none other than Riddick.  
A smile involuntarily appeared on her face, along with relief.  
He just looked at her. The events from in her room not yet forgotten.  
"Let's go." he finally ordered and pulled her down the alley before letting go of her arm.  
She followed him down. They went from one alley to another, crossing streets and turning corners. Sarina didn't know where they were going but knew that they were going to where Imam and his family were. At some point they came to a street that was practically void of people and a strange purplish energy was floating around the street.  
Then, dozens of necromongers flew down from the sky and landed neatly on the ground. Riddick pulled her down another alley and they went around them easily. Her heart pounded in her chest, the worry for her friends staying at the front of her mind. They eventually came by an alley where they saw Imam standing with his back at them. Relief flooded her and she let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. Riddick walked quietly up to Imam and grabbed his shoulder while pulling him back. Imam gasped in fright before he sighed in relief while holding his chest when he saw that it was Riddick. He then noticed Sarina and smiled, relieved that she was alright.

Riddick was now on the front of the wall while Imam focused his thoughts back on Lajjun and Ziza. He was concerned. Looking over Riddick's shoulder the two men watched the battle between the necromongers and the Helion soldiers. Sarina also watched from near them at the battle.  
"Lajjun and Ziza!" said Imam suddenly and turned around to leave.  
Riddick grabbed his arm, turning his head slightly "When it's over." he told Imam with a slight growl in his voice.  
Imam tugged at his arm "Let me go. I must get to my family." he ordered.  
"When it's over." repeated Riddick with a warning growl.  
The street was eerily silent before suddenly something exploded and debris and wind blew everywhere.  
Sarina turned around to face the wall just in time to avoid getting anything in her eyes. She felt her ponytail whipping violently around her for a moment before it all calmed down again. When the explosion was over, the necromongers that had appeared from out of seemingly nowhere, jogged through the street to start searching for people. Imam and Sarina watched the soldiers pass their little hiding place, on either side of them.  
"I borrowed a ship." said Riddick suddenly making both Imam and Sarina turn to him in slight confusion. "You can ride along, if you don't mind riding with a convict." told Riddick and Sarina frowned.  
It was as if they were back on that planet all over again. The way he said that made her think he was _trying_ to make them abandon the others.  
If it wasn't for that she would have immediately accepted the offer if it brought her closer to her… she stopped her thoughts. Her what? Her friend? Her crush? Was that what she was about to say? She mentally shook her head and focused on the here and now.  
"I thank you, but I must get my family across the river." started Imam, politely declining while Riddick turned around to face him. "God willing, there is still a shelter I can get them-…"  
"I'm sure God has his tricks, but getting out of places no one else can, that's one of mine." cut Riddick in, making Imam frown.

Sarina glanced from one man to the other. Not knowing what to do, she stayed quiet while the men stared at eachother for a long moment before Riddick brushed past him.  
"Let's get your family." he said and walked away.  
Sarina had a sudden urge to grab his hand and hold it but pushed it down. Now was not the time to get all mushy. She and Imam followed after him.  
They went down the alley and made it to Lajjun and Ziza. The mother and child ran quickly to Imam once they saw him and did a small group hug. When they pulled back Lajjun noticed Sarina and blinked in surprise.  
"Sarina." she whispered surprised and the other woman nodded.  
"Yeah, it's me." she whispered.  
"Let's go." ordered Riddick and started jogging down the alleys. After him came Imam and his family and then, finally, Sarina. All of a sudden, Riddick came by a column and stopped while a frown came on his face and he motioned with his hand.  
"In here." whispered Imam while he guided his wife and child, along with Sarina, to a nearby corner of a broken building.  
Riddick silently walked over to a corner across from them and hid there. Sarina kept her gaze on Imam. He put himself flat against the wall while placing and arm against Lajjun and Ziza. Sarina stayed next to them and softly cursed. This was not what she expected. From here she could do nothing to save him without risking the chance of giving away Lajjun and Ziza.  
Everyone stayed flat against the walls while they listened how a pair of footsteps came their way. The sound of heavy breathing came with it and Sarina knew that any moment she would lose Imam forever. She had to bite the inside of her cheek hard to refrain from crying and managed to blink away the unshed tears. She swallowed thickly and took a soft, shuddering breath.  
Two necromongers came into sight. One held a cable that was attached to the other who had some kind of visor over his face. It made a strange cricking sound, like that of an insect. They stared at a seemingly dead body that was in the corner before a second soldier came up to them and shot at it. A grunt escaped the body and now it was dead.  
Sarina closed her eyes, praying to God that they would be okay but knew that one of them would certainly not make it. Across from them, Riddick pulled his goggles up and stared at a soldier who had a knife stuck in his back. When Sarina opened her eyes again, she was just in time to hear a soldier cry out before he was silenced forever.  
Two more visors came by. The first one passed them without really looking their way. Sadly the second one turned its head much slower and was turning its head in their direction. Sarina felt her heart pound in her chest, flashes of the movie came back to her about this part. She wanted so badly to just step out and lure the necromongers away from them.  
Sadly, she couldn't do that because of the visors.  
They would then look her way, and would surely see the others. Clenching her teeth and fists, she let her bangs fall in front of her face. Suddenly Lajjun tugged on her wrist and she looked up just in time to see her and her family cross to the wall opposite of them. Sarina was about to follow but she was too slow and had to stay where she was. Imam stayed in the middle between the two walls, clear in sight and Sarina had to resist the urge to pull him back.

"Imam." whimpered Lajjun softly and he turned to her while bringing his finger to his lips for a second.  
"Don't follow me." he ordered softly before he turned to face the visor again.  
The thing let a strange soft shriek and Imam let out a loud cry, which caught the remaining necromongers' attention. He ran away and the last thing Sarina saw was his determined face while he ran away. The necromongers followed after him with the one with the dagger in his back, going first. All was quiet before soft footsteps came their way again. A visor came into vision and stared at Lajjun and Ziza. The woman shielded her child from the visor's face while whimpering loudly. Suddenly the visor's head was violently twisted around and faced the back now. With a shriek of pain he died while the last thing he saw was Riddick's face.

He turned to Lajjun and Ziza and then glanced at the opposite wall, where Sarina stood. Her face was grim while a tear was slowly making its way down. Riddick didn't need to look at her face, he already got a gist of what Imam's fate would be the moment he took off. Still, he looked at her and felt slightly angered.  
She had known what was going to happen and didn't tell him. All because another woman told her not to.  
He turned and without a word but with a single gesture, he motioned for them to follow. Lajjun and Ziza were hesitant but Sarina gently pushed against Lajjun's shoulder. The woman glanced back at her and then hesitantly started following after Riddick with her daughter. Sarina followed them and together they were all guided back to where Lajjun's house.  
The moment they were safely back at the house Riddick turned around and went to leave but Sarina stood in his way. The two stared at eachother for a moment. The incident in her room, still fresh on their minds. Riddick then turned and left without a second glance. Sarina watched him disappear and looked down for a moment before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Looking to the side, she saw Lajjun with a small frown on her face.  
"Come, we must hide." she told her.  
Nodding, she followed the woman and child into their house. Lajjun looked around and sighed while a frown crossed her face. The whole place was full of broken wood from the door and upstairs. Sarina then started helping the two with cleaning up the dirt.  
After a few minutes of cleaning up and her staring outside every time, Lajjun came over to her. Sarina glanced over at her before looking down.  
"Are you alright?" asked Lajjun softly with concern.  
Sarina glanced at the mother before looking away again and sighed. "Yeah, I just… I wish to help Riddick." she whispered softly.

Lajjun frowned. "I do not trust him, even though my husband does." she told the other woman, making Sarina glance up with a small frown.

Lajjun sighed "I will not stop you from going. It is your choice to go, not mine." she told her with a small smile. Sarina smiled "Thank you." she whispered and

she ran out of the house as quickly as possible.

* * *

That was that, and now the reviews people. Anything is welcome (flames will be doused with water though, :P) And yes, Imam died. I couldn't find a way to get him to live without someone else dying.(meaning Sarina) So I had to. Sorry people, I really am.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29 PEOPLE! ENJOY!

* * *

Looking up and around, she saw the necromongerships standing in distance. Taking a deep breath, she took off in that direction as fast as she could. There were a few people running on the street here and there and she had to dodge or avoid. At one point she came across a small group of necromongers and quickly skidded to a stop and hid behind a wall nearby. The soldiers hadn't seen her. Sighing silently in relief, she turned and went down the way she came and turned into the first alley she came across.  
From there, she went through the back alleys of the streets to avoid the necros until she came to a street where again some necromongers were. She cursed softly and looked around. She needed to find the place where Riddick would meet up with Toombs or the chance that she would be able to tag along to Crematoria, would be wasted. Growling, she stomped her foot in irritation before going down another street when some necros came her way. She ran through the streets around the ships until she came out of an alley where it looked strangely familiar to her. Coming to a decision, she stayed in the alley by this street and waited. If this was the street where Riddick would pop up with the mercs then she was lucky, if not, that was bad luck for her.

After a while of waiting and peeking her head out of the alley every few seconds, she suddenly saw a familiar face come running down the streets with a necro-ship hot on his tail. She sighed in relief, happy that she had been near the right street. Sarina watched Riddick run by, having not seen her, since he was too busy trying to shake off the ship. All of a sudden somebody shot a rocket at the back of the ship, followed by another. After that came a third one that made the back of the ship fly up and the ship lost control and crashed with its nose in the ground right behind Riddick. It then flew over him while Riddick stumbled to a stop and the ship crashed into a building at the end of the street. This was it. Glancing back at where she had seen the rockets come from, she saw five people walking down the street with one of them having a hood over his head. She rolled her eyes. Toombs really liked to make a dramatic entry. She clenched her fists, not sure if she should just step out and run over to them or just sneak onboard the ship. A frown came down her face at the last thought. She couldn't do that, the ship was too small and had no hiding places on it. Unless of course she could hide on the outside and breath in space, then yeah, she could hide, but since she couldn't, well, no chance in that.

Sighing, she decided to step out of her hiding place and walked up to the group. Toombs had just pulled his hood off. Sarina had just come in hearing distance to hear him say:  
"-…The one you jacked. And second… and this is really the more important part…you should've wasted me when you had the chance." commented Toombs.  
Sarina stopped a few feet to their right.  
"Any questions?" asked Toombs and this time Riddick turned around while holding his hands out.  
"Yeah. What took you so long?" he asked with a hint of mocking in his voice.  
Toombs smirked and then turned to the female merc and motioned with his head. It was then that he saw Sarina standing there. He cocked an eyebrow.  
"Well, well, good to see you're here, saves me the time lookin' for your ass." commented Toombs while the other mercs all turned to face her. One of them pointed his large gun at her.  
Sarina swallowed nervously. "Eh, you know me?" she asked surprised while Toombs turned completely to her while holding his hand up. The merc that pointed his gun at her lowered it reluctantly, not trusting her.  
"Not really. Some old hag told me to take a woman with us or we wouldn't get our payday." he said to her while the only female merc in the group was busy placing cuffs around Riddick's wrists.  
"Come on, big boy." she commented making Riddick glance at her before he turned his attention back to the other woman.  
He had a small frown on his face, the only indication that he was agitated about the fact that she would be coming with them.  
"Oh." Sarina mumbled softly, surprised that Aereon had somehow managed to persuade Toombs to take her with them.  
The merc walked up to her until he stood a foot away from her and leaned his face close to her. "Listen babe, I don't care what that woman said. All I care is the money I get for this little mission. So as long as you keep quiet and do as I say, nobody is gonna get hurt. Got it?" he demanded and she glared at him but nodded.  
"Alright." she said reluctantly.  
Toombs then turned and started walking in the direction they came from. "Let's go." he ordered and everyone followed with the female merc and another merc grabbing Riddick by his arms and pulled him with them.  
Sarina glanced up at Riddick's face and almost winced when she saw the frown on his face. She knew that he was glaring at her from behind his goggles. Obviously not too happy about her tagging along.  
She then looked away. It's not as if she cared if he was happy or not. He wasn't the boss of her.

The whole ship rocked as it flew through the atmosphere of Helion Prime and out into open space. While Riddick was positioned in the far back of the little ship, Sarina on the other hand was put on the ground a few feet away from him.  
An Asian merc flew the ship calmly and lowered the shields of the windows. One of the shields got stuck, making him glance at it before he gave it a good hit. It worked and the shield lowered completely.  
"In and out, unsuspected and undetected. Damn, I love a good smash-n'-grab." commented a fat merc while turning to Toombs with a smile. The only female merc went more to stand behind the pilot's seat.  
"Not so fast. Not so fast. Dickheads." she said while looking out the window. "We're picking up fields here." she told them and clicked a few buttons above her head while the computer said: "_Unknown fields detected on hull._"  
"I knew it. Here it comes." said the pilot.  
The woman shook her head "This is some kind of scan." she said to the others while a frown appeared on her face. "I don't know. Readin' our Btus, maybe?" she asked worried.  
Toombs closed his eyes. "Let's drop one." he told them.  
"Dropping." said the Asian male and pulled a switch.  
Sarina sat in the back, ignoring Riddick. Her mind was completely focused on the Asian male, noticing in real life he was hotter than she thought. It made her blush slightly. She hoped that nobody would see her blush but had a feeling that Riddick had seen it. She resisted the urge to call him cute out loud and instead bit her lip, to keep herself under control.  
"_Decoy launched._" said the computer while the pilot swerved the ship the other way and flew away.  
Sarina sighed softly while her mind went back to what was going to happen.  
'_I hope that this time I can prevent Kyra from dying. Unlike the other times, I really hope I can succeed._' she thought absently.  
"So, where do we drop your merc-killin' ass?" asked Toombs loudly, gaining Sarina's attention and pulling her out of her thoughts. Toombs turned around to face Riddick who sat with his head bowed. "Who's gonna pay the most for you now? Butcher Bay?" he asked and Sarina glanced from him to Riddick with a small smile on her lips.  
"Butcher Bay. Ten minutes every other day on the dog run." started Riddick while lifting his head, showing his smile to the mercs. "Protein waffles aren't bad." he told them.  
Sarina bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing when she saw the incredulous faces of the mercs. Except for Toombs, he just looked relaxed while pulling out a cigarette and put it to his lips.  
"Hey, how 'bout Ursa Luna?" suggested Toombs while clicking his lighter a few times until it finally lit and he put on his cigarette. "Nice double-max prison." said Toombs with a smile.  
"They keep a cell open for me… just in case I drop in." retorted Riddick making the merc next to Toombs look at him as if he was insane, saying it so casually.  
"You know the problem with these joints now?" asked Toombs while turning to the others "Health clubs for waffle-eatin' pussies. Maybe we should think about uppin' our game here a little bit." said Toombs while pulling his cigarette out of his mouth and motioning to the merc next to him. "Think about some place truly diabolical." said Toombs and the female merc rolled her eyes.  
"What the hell's he thinkin' now?" she questioned with a sigh, popping a small candy in her mouth.

"He's thinkin' a triple-max prison." answered Riddick making her turn her gaze to him. "A no-daylight slam. Only three of 'em left in this system. Two of 'em outta range for a shitty little undercutter like this one with no legs. Leavin' just… one…" said Riddick, pausing for dramatic effect. "Crematoria." he said while Sarina mouthed the word silently to herself with a smirk.  
This part had always been amusing with the way the mercs reacted to Riddick's knowledge. Toombs calmly took a drag from his cigarette.  
"That IS what you had in mind, right, Toombs?" asked Riddick calmly with a smirk on his face.  
The black-haired merc turned his eyes to Toombs.  
"Hey, how does he know where we're goin', and we don't?" demanded the merc annoyed.  
"Dope it out." countered Toombs with an annoyed glance back at him.  
"I hate this run." said the pilot while kissing his necklace.  
Sarina glanced at him and resisted the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl. The guy was almost as hot as Riddick. Not as built but definitely cute in his own way. She stopped her thoughts, wondering when she started comparing other men to Riddick? He wasn't that interesting. He was just a friend, that's all. Get a grip girl, she told herself.  
"Don't know 'bout this new crew of yours." commented Riddick, his smirk still in place while Toombs turned his attention back to him again "They seem a bit skittish. Probably shouldn't tell 'em what happened to the last crew."  
Sarina wanted to also say something but didn't have the nerve. There were too many people in the little ship and it made her a bit shy again. The mercs all glanced at Toombs while Sarina glanced at Riddick with an amused smile on her face. Riddick knew that look. She knew something they didn't, though this time he didn't care. He had all the info he could get from her back on Helion Prime.  
He wasn't happy that she hadn't told him that Imam would die but there was nothing to be done about it now. Same could be said about her coming along. He was annoyed that she came along but when he had seen her face when she appeared, she was just as surprised as he was, which was a first.  
Toombs smirked and slowly walked up to Riddick before leaning his face next to his.  
"You know, you supposed to be some slick-shit killer." he said while glancing Riddick quickly over. "Now look at you… all back-of-the-bus and shit." said Toombs while taking a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out while he spoke.  
Riddick glanced at him before glancing forwards again. Toombs then turned his attention to Sarina.  
"And what about you, babe? That old hag didn't tell me where we should drop you off. So maybe you can enlighten me." he demanded with a smile while coming up to her.  
Sarina gave him a strained smile while mentally grimacing _'Shit, that guy smells more like smoke than smoke itself._' She resisted the urge to pull her face away from him. Instead, she shrugged.  
"I don't know. Why don't we see about that after you set Riddick off on Crematoria." she told him.  
Toombs took a drag from his cigarette. "Or maybe I should just leave you there on Crematoria, to keep him company." he mused.  
Sarina resisted the urge to snarl and instead clenched her teeth.  
"But I wouldn't mind you keeping me company, either." he laughed and the men joined him, some whistles filling the air.  
Sarina was disgusted.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome! They keep the story going. :P


	30. Chapter 30

Everyone had gone to sleep. The mercs all used their cryo-chairs and were sleeping soundly. Riddick was also in a cryo-chair but because of his animal side, he couldn't fall asleep like them and was therefore awake.  
Sarina slept in a sitting position. Her knees were pulled up with her arms on top of them with her head using them as a cushion. All of a sudden, the female merc gasped loudly while she sat up. She pulled her belts off and glanced at where Riddick sat. She then glanced around and saw them all sleeping. Grabbing the bar above her, she used it to pull herself up and silently out of her chair. She landed with a soft thud on the ground and snuck quietly past Sarina and towards Riddick. The merc glanced at Sarina for a moment when she saw her twitch before turning her attention back to Riddick again.

Sarina woke up the moment the woman undid her belt. Well, half awake. Her mind was still somewhere in between wake and sleep but slowly waking up. She twitched slightly when her mind finally registered soft footsteps coming near her.

The female merc leaned her nose close to Riddick's chest for a moment before glancing over her shoulder at the others. Seeing none of them move, she put her hands on the walls by Riddick's arms and then brought her body close to his while running her nose close to his neck.

Sarina blinked slowly and silently lifted her head and turned to where Riddick sat. For a second the scene didn't register in her mind before she blinked. When it _did_ register, she couldn't stop the frown from appearing on her face while she felt a twinge of… something in her chest. She didn't know what the feeling was but it didn't feel nice. She saw the female merc rubbing her body against Riddick's and couldn't stop the snarl from appearing on her face. She didn't know what it was about that sight that made her angry. There was nothing to be angry about. Riddick wasn't hers and she pretty much doubted that he ever would be. He was a loner by nature, this she knew all too well. So what was it that made her angry?  
Shaking her head, she looked to the side and tried to push the feeling away. Suddenly a chair creaked, making her glance at where it came from and saw that it was only Toombs scratching himself near his groin. This time her face curled in disgust.

The female merc's head snapped towards the noise and saw Toombs scratching himself while shifting a bit but other than that, there was no indication that he was awake. She glanced back at Riddick, not seeing that Sarina had turned her head towards them again and slowly lifted a hand. She waved it in front of Riddick's goggles but he made no motion that he was awake.

Sarina saw this but knew he was actually awake. For some reason she wanted to yell at the woman but held her tongue.  
She saw the woman take soft shaky breaths while gently pulling his goggles up. Suddenly, Riddick's eyes snapped open.

The female merc gasped in surprise and stepped back only to have her leg pulled in a clamp by his knees. She stared down at her leg before turning her gaze to his eyes while a frown appeared on her face.  
Sarina smirked _'Heh, it's your own fault, bitch._' she thought secretly and watched the little scene.  
"Do you know you grind your teeth at night?" questioned Riddick softly in a rumble and Sarina's smirk fell.  
The woman didn't answer him and just stared at him while her chest heaved up and down from the sudden scare.  
"Sexy." he told her and Sarina had to use all of her willpower to keep from glaring at him and instead laid her head down facing away from them. Riddick and the female merc stared at eachother for a moment longer before he let go of her leg and she quickly sprang back. Sadly she landed her foot right on top of Sarina's, making her hiss. She glanced down and saw the young woman glaring at her.  
"Watch it." she hissed, losing control over her anger a bit.  
The woman frowned before glancing at Riddick again and then at her before going back to her chair to sit down.  
She ignored the piercing gaze of the convict in the back and put her belt back on before glancing at him one more time and then closed her eyes. Sarina glared at the woman the whole time before she felt a pair of eyes on her and turned her face to Riddick. Her glare was still in place and the two stared at eachother for a long moment before Sarina huffed and turned her head away.

A few minutes long nothing happened before the computer suddenly sprang on. "_Destination reached._" came its voice. "_Unlocking manual controls._" said the computer while one by one the mercs all woke up with the only exception being the female merc that was already awake.  
"Alright. I make 700 degrees on the day side, 300 below on the night side." said the woman while putting on her seatbelt.  
"Let's not get caught in the sun." commented the Asian-looking merc while he flicked a few switches.  
Toombs took a swig from a bottle of alcohol.  
"If I owned this place and hell," started Toombs while taking a breath through his nose. "I'd rent this place out and live in hell." he told them while going over to his chair and sat down.  
Sarina sat a bit straighter while rolling her shoulders. They popped a few times before she did the same with her neck that popped violently making her grunt in delight. She turned her eyes to the windows and saw only a faint outline of the planet Crematoria from where she was sitting. Seeing it in real life was awesome. She saw the edges of the dark side and the light side before the ship righted itself a bit and she couldn't see much else anymore.  
"_Blue angle… good._" came the computer voice.  
"Standby." said the female merc in a warning tone while putting on some kind of goggles. Sarina noticed this before glancing over at Riddick and quickly stood up and took a step towards him. He cocked an eyebrow but she ignored it and pulled his goggles down.  
"And…" came the voice of the woman again.  
"_Plotted course good._" said the computer voice.  
"Hit it!" yelled the female merc suddenly.  
The pilot pulled on the steer and the ship rocked violently which made everyone shake. Sarina, who had still been standing, fell over and onto Riddick's lap, her head hitting the ceiling making her yelp in pain. The ship took a sudden nosedive and Sarina almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Riddick quickly clamping her leg between his. She instinctively sought for something to hold and wrapped her arms around his chest while her head laid next to his with her nose in his neck.  
"_Angle of approach, not good._" came the computerized voice again.  
After a moment the fat merc started laughing. "Look, ma. No hands!" called the man jokingly while lifting his hands up.  
Toombs was also laughing now. Sarina shuddered at the fluttering feeling in her stomach from the sudden dive downwards. This time she knew it wasn't because of Riddick. After a few more seconds of going down the ship finally straightened up again.

Sarina dared to pull her head away and glanced over her shoulder at the front. Though, she immediately ducked her head back in the crook of Riddick's neck again when the sudden extremely bright and hot rays of light of the sun shone on the ship straight from the front. Hissing at the brightness she unconsciously nuzzled her nose deeper in the crook of his neck.  
Riddick in the meantime turned his head a bit away from the bright light, trying to shield his eyes, even with the goggles, from the brightness. Though somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed how she had nestled her head against him and he liked it. His inner beast purred but he ignored it for now.  
"Party poppers!" cried the pilot suddenly and the female merc glanced over at the large red button across from her and kicked it with her foot. The ship violently shocked, making Sarina fly almost away but she could grasp Riddick's shirt at the last moment and prevent herself from flying back. The ship came to a violent stop that made her hit her head against Riddick in a not so gentle way. Once she noticed that the ship wasn't moving anymore she slowly pulled her head away from its place.  
Only then did she notice where she sat when she saw Riddick's face inches from hers. She couldn't help it, she really couldn't but when she saw him from so close by she blushed brightly and muttered a sorry. Riddick noticed the blush on her face before glancing over her shoulder at the others and then loosened his grip on her leg. The feeling of the pressure on her leg being lifted, made her glance down. Seeing her leg free, she quickly pulled away from him with another mutter of sorry.  
"I think I shit myself." came the joking comment from the fat merc.  
Riddick glanced over at the merc before turning his gaze to Toombs. "Skittish, Toombs. Very skittish." he commented calmly. Sarina in the meantime leaned against the wall and fumbled with her ponytail, trying to get it a bit decent and to keep her mind off of him. A small blush still on her face.

The mercs all unbuckled and got out of their chairs. The black-haired merc pushed a button and let the door of the ship slide open. Toombs glanced at Sarina. "Come on sweetheart, off you go." he said while grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door where he roughly pushed her out.  
Stumbling out of the ship, she almost fell but managed to catch herself. She straightened herself up and watched Toombs come out after her with a smirk on his face. The pilot came next, followed by the last three mercs who led Riddick out of the ship with the pilot aiming his gun at him.  
Sarina watched how the other mercs also pointed their guns at him and arched an eyebrow. He was completely chained, had nowhere to go and yet they aimed their gun at him. She shook her head. She would never understand mercs and their paranoia.  
"Let's move it." ordered Toombs while Riddick walked forwards, surrounded by the five mercs who all kept their gun pointed at his face with each step.  
They came to a pair of large stone doors that slid open where a sort of flat rail car stood on the side. The mercs forced Riddick to lay down and tied his hands and feet to the bars above and below him with his chains. They then strapped themselves in and Sarina was forced to sit next to Riddick's feet.  
"Comfy?" questioned the fat merc who put on some goggles while he sat on top of him.  
Sarina grabbed the bar where Riddick's feet were tied and held on as the car left. It quickly gained speed and she had to use all her strength to keep her body from laying down and instead leaned forwards until she sat on her knees next to Riddick's feet.  
After a few seconds of riding the merc suddenly turned his attention to Riddick. "When the ride's over," started the merc while putting two fingers in his mouth, wetting them and then rubbed them over the glasses of Riddick's goggles. "Your goggles, are mine." he said while leaning his face closer to him.  
Sarina glanced over at him, she thought she heard the merc speak but couldn't hear it because of the wind whipping past her head. Though, when she saw the merc sit back up, she knew what he had said, remembering this piece from the movie.  
She then glanced back forwards again, whipping some of her hair out of her face and sighed softly. She wondered how she would get down where the prisoners where.

The caged door was locked and she pretty much doubted that they would just open it up for her so that she could go look for Kyra.

The only way to get down there, she realized, was by using the chain and climbing down. She grimaced at the thought. She was never that good at climbing and knew that the hardest part would come when they would be climbing that wall when they escaped. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a tapping on the bar she held. Glancing down, she saw Riddick's foot tapping in sync with the lights they passed.

All of a sudden Riddick leaned his hips upwards as high as he could, making the merc that sat on him hit his head against one of the lamps and fly off with a pained cry.  
Sarina had just in time turned her head to see it and smiled when she saw him lower his body again. The black-haired merc and Toombs glanced back when they heard the noise and noticed that the man was gone. They glanced at Riddick who just shrugged innocently making Sarina laugh which was, luckily, unheard because of the speed.  
"Four-way split!" cried Toombs and cackled when the merc next to him glanced at him questioningly. Sarina shook her head and sat a bit straighter, she could barely see because of the speed they were going.

* * *

Review please!


	31. Chapter 31

After minutes of riding a seemingly endless tunnel, the car finally came to a jerky halt. Because of the speed, her hair had come out of its tie and she now looked like a rat's nest. Her brow twitched when she noticed her hair standing up and quickly untied her hair and then tied it again after combing through it with her fingers. While the mercs undid their belts, Riddick softly muttered something about 29, 4 kilometers.  
Suddenly the doors slid open just when the mercs had climbed off the car. Three guards came walking into the hall. The first one had a hat on and stared at Riddick.  
"So, this is Riddick." he said calmly before spitting to the ground.  
Sarina wrinkled her nose at this. Nobody around here seemed to have manners.  
The mercs undid the chains from the bars of the car and pulled him up. The man who had just spoken now turned around.  
"Follow me." he said, his voice husky.  
The mercs followed him while holding their guns aimed at Riddick who, yet again, walked in the middle of the small group. Sarina followed after them at a slower pace.  
They came into a circular room with another two guards.  
"Open the hole." ordered the leader of the guards.  
Immediately two guards grabbed the handles on either side of a large lid and pulled it out of the ground. They put the heavy thing to the side while two other guards came to Riddick and undid all the chains but the ones on his wrists. They pulled him over to a rope where they tied his cuffs on and then hung him above the lid before the leader pushed a handle and the rope started lowering Riddick down. Sarina watched him disappear down the hole and then glanced at all the people in the room.

She slowly walked up and peered down the hole. Toombs and the boss of the guards were discussing the pay for Riddick.  
"I will give you 700k for him." said the guard suddenly.  
Toombs stared at him before he grabbed the lever that was for the rope and pushed it up again. He smiled but it wasn't a happy one.  
"What in the bowels of Christ are you talkin' about, 700k?" he asked with calm disbelief.  
Sarina glanced up towards Toombs and then to the boss of the guards.  
"Don't take this one, boss." said a guard, he was laying on a bench and was about to lift weights.  
"See? Anatoli here has a nose for trouble." said the boss calmly while standing up and went to the wall where Toombs stood by the levers. "And this one, this Riddick guy…" continued the boss while trailing off.  
"Big, big trouble." said the guard named Anatoli.  
"So, 700 000 is good money." said the boss while pulling the lever down again, and Riddick was further lowered.  
"I'd take the money Toombs." came the distant comment from Riddick.  
Sarina glanced down the hole and saw him staring up. Another guard started explaining how the guards got their money and how much the mercs got. Sarina didn't care and tuned them all out, she was waiting impatiently until they stopped the rope again. She would've already gone down it if it wasn't for the fact that there was a chance that they would start pulling the rope up again to pick her off of it. She watched them talk while some of them secretly readied their guns.  
She tuned back in when she heard the click of the machine and the rope stopped again. She glanced over to where Toombs was and saw the leader pour some alcohol in two small glasses and then held one out for Toombs. Sarina secretly smirked, this was it. Any moment now she would go down the rope.  
Toombs walked over to the hole just like the black-haired merc. She mentally cursed. Shit! Can't they all just stay away from the hole?! Why the hell do they all have to come around the hole right when she wanted to go down. '_Tch, just my luck._' she thought annoyed.  
"At least, here we are all safe. Yes?" she heard the boss say while he looked around.  
"Yes boss." came the immediate reply from one of the guards. Toombs held his glass up.  
"I'll give it a day." he said calmly before pouring his drink down the hole. He then threw the glass to the boss who easily caught it. Sarina swallowed "One." she saw Toombs hold up a finger and then took a breath.

She counted slowly to five and once she was on five she swallowed nervously. This was it. Her heart hammered in her chest for what she was about to do but knew she didn't have a choice. She took a breath and then jumped to the rope and grabbed it. She let herself slide down carefully, making sure she didn't go too fast and burned her hands. Once she had enough space between her and the people in the room, she clamped her feet together around the rope to keep from sliding further. Meanwhile above her, some of them cried out in surprise while they all looked down the hole.  
Sarina ignored them and slowly slid further down before glancing down when she felt the rope juggle somewhat violently. She saw Riddick twirl down from where he had swung himself up the rope and then landed with a summersault on the ground in a crouch. She swallowed and had to use quite some strength to keep herself from sliding down. Mentally she was happy it wasn't the other way around and she had to climb _up_. Now _that_, would have been a problem.  
She slid down slowly bit by bit. Her hands were shaking from the rush she got from climbing down and trying hard to keep herself from sliding too fast. She then took a breath and loosened her grip a bit and let herself slide faster, only to quickly stop when she went a bit too fast and almost lost her grip.  
Below her, she heard the sounds of a battle going on and glanced down once again. She was surprised when she noticed that she was only a few feet from the end of the rope.  
Quickly, she slid down the rest and slowly lowered herself until she was hanging on the end of the rope. She breathed in and let go. She landed with a soft thud on the ground and winced when she felt her feet tingle in pain from the landing.

Looking around, she saw that the battle was just over and sighed softly in both relief as well as disappointment. She had hoped she would've been on time to see the battle. Seems not.  
She then noticed Riddick standing next to her and he was glaring at her. Sarina couldn't help it and gave him a sheepish grin before her ears caught the sound of a rattling chain. Glancing behind her, she saw a chain that was quickly being pulled back. Following it she came across a _very_ familiar face. Riddick was also staring at the face, recognizing her as Jack. He pulled his goggles off to stare at her. His attention was quickly caught by someone else though.  
"There are inmates, and there are convicts." said a male voice loudly.  
Sarina's attention was also pulled away from Kyra for a moment and she turned to where the voice came from.  
"A convict has a certain code. And he knows how to show a certain respect." continued the man while he walked down the stairs towards them. "An inmate, on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man." said the man while jumping down from the side of the stairs. Sarina recognized him as Guv.  
She then remembered Kyra and glanced over to where she was only to see her already gone.  
"Does the guards' work for them. Brings shame…" continued Guv while walking over to them.  
One of the attackers laid by his feet and was just waking up only to receive a kick in the face from Guv, making him cry out and fall back from the blow.  
"…To the game." finished Guv calmly while he stopped next to Riddick.  
Said man had put his goggles on his head but not over his eyes yet. Some other prisoners where standing behind Guv, all staring at the duo. Sarina felt uncomfortable by their staring. Especially since most of them were leering at her.  
"So, which are you gonna be?" asked Guv calmly.  
Riddick kept his gaze straight ahead "Me?" he asked calmly while he pulled his goggles down.  
"I'm just passing through." he told them and then walked away.

Guv then turned his gaze to Sarina, making her shift in her place. "And you? I've noticed you climbing your way down here. Never seen someone do that before. You're not a prisoner, are ya?" he asked her and she shrugged "I came here to visit a friend." she told him while slowly stepping to the side. "Plus, I'm with him." she explained vaguely while pointing in the direction Riddick had gone. "Anyway, gotta go. Ciao." she said hastily and quickly fled after Riddick.

Sarina ran through the mist and wrinkled her nose. It smelled of burned metal and something else that smelled awful. She then heard Riddick's voice.  
"-Gotta kill a few people." she heard him say.  
Blinking, she saw the shadow of Riddick and someone else standing a bit further. She knew that it was Kyra from the sound of her voice. Though she stayed out of sight because this was a moment between them. They had to fix their little fight between the two of them. Though she couldn't stop the wince from appearing on her face when Riddick slammed Kyra hard against the iron bars next to him.  
"And then you gotta get sent to a slam." continued Riddick to which Kyra interrupted him.  
"One where they tell you you'll never see daylight again? Only there wasn't any doctor here who could shine my eyes, not even for 20 menthol cools." she told him, her voice growing angrier and angrier with the second. "Was there anything you said that was true?" demanded Kyra finally in anger.  
Riddick stared her calmly in the face before he grabbed the bar with his free hand between her legs and lifted her up with ease. While he did that, he shifted the hand that held her hands against her neck and leaned even closer if that was possible. Sarina swallowed thickly and had to resist the urge to come to Kyra's aid. She really wanted to stop Riddick but this was something that needed to happen. Nevertheless she had to clench her hands into tight fists to keep from going over to them.  
"What're you gonna do, huh? Go for the sweet spot?" asked Kyra mockingly while glancing to the side.  
"Remember who you're talkin' to, Jack." retorted Riddick calmly while whispering her old name.  
Kyra turned her head to the side "Jack's dead. She was weak." she struggled a bit to get loose while a small, sharp piece of metal came out of her and was held between her teeth. Riddick didn't notice.  
"She couldn't cut it." whispered Kyra before suddenly launching her foot to the light nearby.  
The light broke with a flash.  
In that flash she used the distraction and cut Riddick's cheek while he recovered from the sudden brightness his eyes were exposed to. He pulled back and let Kyra go who quickly and quietly ran towards the bridge.  
Riddick looked around him until he saw Kyra standing on the bridge, leaning forwards a bit. He slowly took two steps towards the bridge before he stopped, staring at her.  
"The name's Kyra now." she spat while straightening up "And I'm a new animal." she said with an attitude before glancing over to where Sarina was standing.  
Sarina smiled and waved. Kyra nodded back before she glanced towards Riddick again and then jumped over the railing and disappeared.

Riddick watched her disappear before he brought a hand to the cut on his cheek and then lifted it in front of him to see a little bit of blood clinging to his fingers.  
Suddenly a loud roar was heard, making him glance up at the sound. Sarina too looked up even though she didn't have to. She knew that it were the hellhounds they held here. Loud snarling and growling followed the roar. It made her shudder. In the movie where they her favorite animals. She had always been dying to see them in real life. To touch them. But now that she was here, she actually rethought that idea and hoped that she wouldn't have to meet them.


	32. Chapter 32

Riddick turned his head to where Sarina was standing and frowned. Sarina noticed him staring and swallowed. He didn't look happy. He stalked over to her until they were only inches away from eachother.

"That was quite a stupid move ya did back there, climbing that rope. It could've killed ya." he said annoyed and Sarina frowned, looking straight in his goggled eyes.  
"But it didn't and I'm still alive. Why do you care anyway? You're not the boss of me."  
She snapped at him. She was a bit tired of his bossing around of what she could and couldn't do. He wasn't her father and if she wanted to climb that rope then she be damned if she let him stop her.  
"I don't. I jus' don't feel like savin' your ass all the time, princess." he growled back which made her bite back a gasp.  
Somehow, those words hurt her. She didn't understand. Why was she feeling like this? What was wrong with her? She mentally shook her head and brought her focus back to reality.  
"Yeah, well, nobody asked you to." she stammered out, not really knowing how to retort something back without showing that his words had gotten to her.  
But he knew. He could sense that his words had gotten to her even if she hadn't admitted it out loud. For some reason that gave him a bad feeling but he shoved it aside just as quickly.  
Sarina then took a step to the side and walked by him or, tried to, but a firm hand grabbed her lower arm tightly and twisted her back around.  
"I wasn't done with you yet." growled Riddick, annoyed that she would just walk away like that. She glared at him.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't talk to assholes." she spat at him before jerking her arm free and stomped away.  
The words he said weren't enough to make her cry but they did stab her painfully in her chest. All she wanted right now, was to be alone. Riddick stared at her back and watched her disappear in the mist. His inner beast wasn't happy with how he treated her. It howled to bring her back to his side. Their side. But Riddick refused and pushed his beast back.  
Though his words had hurt her, they did held a ring of truth in them. He didn't want her to come along because then he would have to constantly watch over her, like a fucking babysitter. Which he was not. Shaking his head he went across the bridge where Kyra had jumped from. He needed to be alone for a while.

Sarina walked around aimlessly through the caverns. She was moping a bit because of what Riddick had said. All of a sudden a hand was placed on her shoulder and she jumped while whirling around. The owner of the hand was none other than Kyra who laughed when she saw the surprised look on her face.  
Sarina frowned. "Hello Kyra, nice to see you too." she said annoyed.  
Kyra chuckled. "Sorry Sarina, couldn't resist." she giggled when she saw the annoyed look on her face.  
After a few more moments of giggling she managed to control her laughter but mirth was still dancing clearly in her eyes. "It's good to see you." she said to the older woman who finally smiled.  
"Yeah, same here. How are you doing? When those mercs took you away two years ago, I was worried that I would never see you again." she told her, which was the truth.  
Even when she knew what would happen in the future, she still had been worried for Kyra that her appearance had changed everything. Kyra looked to the side, guilt welled up in her. "I'm sorry Sarina. I should've listened to you." she told her before glancing up in the other woman's eyes. "Forgive me?" she asked softly.  
Sarina smiled and opened her arms "Always." she said and Kyra stepped closer and hugged her. The two stayed like that for a moment until Kyra pulled away.  
There was an awkward silence between the two before the younger woman broke it. "So, how did you get here? I hardly imagine you killing someone." she commented and Sarina smiled.  
"I caught a ride to here with some mercs. The same ones that had 'caught' Riddick." she explained to her.  
Kyra arched an eyebrow. "They caught him? How?" she questioned curiously.  
Sarina shrugged. "He let himself get caught. But when he saw me tagging along, he was less than happy with me. Just got in an argument with him after your dramatic jump." she said the last part in a teasing voice.  
"Riddick's always less than happy, I bet he's angry with you for what happened to me." Kyra replied.  
Sarina dropped her eyes.  
"But I'm not." Kyra continued. "I really missed my big sister." She sounded dead serious en fell silent for a few seconds. "You came here just for me?"  
"I would have, but it goes deeper than that...someone told me I had to, and I would find my answers."  
"The answers to you being psychic?" Kyra asked in a playful tone. "I know you're not." she added with a laugh when she saw Sarina's face. "But I remember you were weird knowing things that happened in 'another dimension'."  
Sarina laughed. "Yes, that part."

The two talked some more before they both went to go look for Riddick. Without him noticing of course.  
Some time later they found him standing under a stream of water, washing himself with his clothes on. Kyra was just watching him from afar together with Sarina.

Riddick had his back turned to them but knew they were there. Sarina couldn't stop herself from ogling his ass. Kyra nudged her in the side with a knowing look and Sarina blushed, knowing she just got caught and looked to the side. Riddick was finished with his shower and stepped back from the stream of water. He put the goggles on and then fingered the cut on his cheek. When he turned around he saw both Kyra _and_ Sarina sitting with their legs over the edge of the bridge. Kyra was fiddling with a knife while looking at him while Sarina avoided his eyes, finding the rocky wall more interesting than him.  
"Still here, I see." spoke the familiar voice of Guv up.  
He snapped his head to the side where Guv stood with a smile. Sarina glanced over to where Guv stood. Something about that smile of his made him seem insane.  
"I've been here for 18 years. See this." piped the man up while fingering a ring around his left ring finger. "I remember how gorgeous she was. Well, gorgeous in a certain light." he told him while pulling a face and stepping closer to Riddick. "And now, for the goddamn death of me, I cannot remember her name." he told him with a wry smile on his face.  
"Feeding time!" came the sudden announcement through the speakers that hung on random places on the walls.  
Kyra's head snapped up and she quickly took off. Sarina stood up while still watching Guv talk to Riddick.  
"We're here for the rest of our unnatural lives." said Guv softly in a sarcastic tone while walking past Riddick, out of view.  
Riddick glanced over at Sarina and caught her eyes for a moment. Seeing him stare at her, she turned her head with a small frown and then walked off to the right. She started running and quickly came to a T-joint. Cursing, she looked left then right and hesitated. She didn't know what way the hellhounds would come from.

For all she knew they could be coming from the right and she would walking right towards them. Biting her lip anxiously, she prayed she made the right choice and took off to the right. She ran around a few curves and over a few bridges until she suddenly came across men who ran towards her. For a moment she hesitated, not sure if there was actually a hellhound that way and then decided to play it safe and follow them.  
She ran after them as three of them ran towards a rusty, iron door with bars. They scrambled to get inside and Sarina quickly followed but they closed the door right in her face.  
She frowned at their rudeness, though she knew it was because of their fear for those hounds. Swallowing, she quickly started running to where the other men were running for. She saw them go into another cavern with a door and was about to follow them when she saw it.  
A large, red hellhound stood on the other side of the bridge, snarling viciously her way. She felt a tremble of fear and excitement before turning to the door and quickly ran inside and was just in time as they closed the doors right behind her.  
A man wasn't so lucky and ran right into the door. The hellhound jumped right on top of him and started tearing him to shreds. There were four men in this room with her. All of them were watching the man being eaten alive by the hound. They all winced as the man screamed in agony before he was silenced forever. Sarina instead just stared at the hellhound with fascination, not at all perturbed by the gory sight of the now dead man's intestines that littered the iron floor.  
The hellhound looked up and stared right at them. The men quickly stepped back in fright but Sarina just stared right back, in awe with the beautiful, yet deadly creature in front of her. Suddenly, the hellhound tackled the bars where she was standing.  
She fell back on her ass in surprise and slight fear. The hellhound growled angrily at her before he turned and left to join its pack-mates.  
She shook slightly from the rush the attack gave her before she slowly stood back up and looked around. There was a small passage at the back of the cavern room. Seeing the men start to sit down and relax, she walked through the passage and into another room. This one was empty. Looking around she shrugged.  
"Might as well explore a bit. Maybe I can find Kyra or Riddick back." she mumbled to herself and started walking.

* * *

So? you like? Don't like? Reviews people, that's what I wanna see!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 people! Enjoy!

* * *

Sarina walked through the cavern halls aimlessly, having lost sight of both Riddick and Kyra when the hounds were released. While lost in thought, she came across two male prisoners. They saw her and grinned lecherously at her.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is the little girl lost?" asked the first man while the second man's grin grew wider.  
Sarina gave them a fake smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just looking for my friends." she said softly while taking a step back.  
The two men glanced at eachother before looking at her again.  
"Well, if ya want, we could help ya out." said the first man, his breath was horrid and Sarina could easily smell it from where she stood, five feet away from them.  
His yellowish teeth had black spots on them while his bald head was shining with sweat. The second man had beady green eyes and had no front teeth in his mouth, leaving a gaping hole. He had two ugly scars over his face and a beard that was three weeks old.  
"Yeah, why don't you come with us and we'll entertain ya for a while." said the second man while raking his eyes over her body.  
Sarina grimaced openly. "Eh, no thanks. I should be going now. They're probably worried and all." she said quickly. The first man chuckled while the second man snickered.  
"Whoever said ya could leave, darlin'?" mocked the second man before the two advanced on her.  
Sarina swallowed nervously and backed up. "Please, I-I really need to go find them." she whispered softly.  
Fearfully the brunette then tried to run past them but the two grabbed her tightly by the arms and waist. Sarina let out a soft cry while she struggled to get away.  
"Ooh, we're gonna have so much fun with ya." said the first man in her ear before licking it.  
The second started kissing her shoulder, making her struggle harder.  
"No! Stop! Let me go!" she cried but they continued, ignoring her pleads and the second man ripped her shirt to get better to her skin.  
Her shirt now had a tear that almost showed her breast.  
Sarina felt the telltale of tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. How these men were touching her. It was disgusting. She tried to kick one in the shins but he easily avoided it.  
"Nice try honey, but ye'll have to do better than that." taunted the man in her ear before he licked her neck from her ear down and then bit down hard on her shoulder. Yelping in pain, Sarina gritted her teeth to keep from crying out further, this was disgusting. But she couldn't do anything about it.  
Now she was going to lose her virginity to two rapists.

Suddenly, one of them was violently yanked away from her, making the man cry out in protest. Before the other man could blink, he too was ripped away from her. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a muscular back. Blinking, Sarina glanced up, through teary eyes and saw a bald head. A small smile crossed her face.  
"Riddick." she whispered softly, sniffling a bit.  
He didn't show that he heard her. He was glaring from behind his goggles at the two men who had recovered from the sudden pull.  
"Better stay away from her, if ya know what's good for ya." he said in a calm, cold tone.  
It made her shiver and the two men glanced at eachother for a moment before one of them pulled a dagger out and the other a sharp-looking rock. The two men then charged at Riddick with a battle-cry.  
He pushed her a bit roughly back and dodged the swipe of the dagger, swiftly catching the wrist that held it and twisting it. A sickening crack sounded through the small cavern room and the man cried out while Riddick kicked the other man in the chest, sending him flying away. He landed against the wall behind him with a grunt. The other man had recovered from the pain a bit and tried to hit Riddick with his other fist, but Riddick calmly dodged his head to the side while grabbing him by the neck and with a swift flick of his wrist he broke the man's neck. The man crumbled to the ground in a lifeless heap.

The other man was already charging at him in rage and Riddick dodged to the side while he swung his fist. He successfully punched the man in the stomach and then pulled his arm back only to quickly replace it with a well-aimed kick to the man's chin. The man fell backwards and stayed motionless on the ground.  
Sarina stared at the downed men, feeling herself shake slightly but still forced herself to look up at Riddick's face. She couldn't see his eyes but she could see the frown while he looked down at her chest. He was about to say something when a voice interrupted him.  
"Oh shit! Sarina! Are you okay?" asked none other than Kyra.  
Sarina glanced over Riddick's shoulder and saw her standing there looking at her. She walked over to her and glanced at her shoulder. Sarina gave her a weak smile.  
"It's okay, just… do you think you have a spare t-shirt for me?" she asked softly trying to keep her mind from the vile men that had been touching her inappropriately not a minute ago. Kyra glanced at her face and nodded.  
"Sure, come with me." she said and grabbed her wrist while pulling her further into the room where another hall was that she hadn't seen. The two women left, leaving behind a slightly annoyed Riddick.  
Sarina let herself be pulled by Kyra while staring at her face.  
"Kyra… are you mad at Riddick?" she asked softly, having noticed how the other woman ignored Riddick and walked straight past him as if he didn't exist.  
"Something like that." came the distant reply, while keeping her eyes forwards, avoiding Sarina's eyes.

Kyra brought her to a small cavern-like room where a small stack of items lay. Kyra walked over to it and pulled a shirt from the stack that lay underneath it. Turning to Sarina, she threw the shirt at her. She caught it and looked it over. It was a white tank-top. Sarina grimaced. It was normal to human standards but to her it was too revealing.  
"Eh, thanks." she said while resisting the urge to ask if she had something bigger.  
Kyra smiled. "I know it ain't your style of clothing but it's all I've got."  
Sarina winced. "Is it that easy to read my face?" she asked while glancing at Kyra.  
The other woman nodded with a casual shrug and smirk. "Pretty easy."  
Kyra giggled when she saw her blush.  
"Sorry." Sarina apologized but Kyra waved it off.  
"Don't worry. Living with you for a few years makes you quite easy to read." she said and Sarina sighed. Kyra looked to the side. "Anyway, if you need me, I'm gone looking for some food."  
Sarina nodded. "Okay." she whispered and watched Kyra walk away before looking around the room.  
There where two ways in and out of the room. One was where Kyra just left through and the other was on the other side of the room. A curvy path towards who-knows-where. There was nothing in the room except a small blanket on the ground and the small stack of items in the corner. There was some light coming from the cavern hall that Kyra went through and gave the room just enough light to see everything.  
Sighing, Sarina faced the wall and pulled her ripped shirt off and held it up. She threw it to the side and held up the white top. It was small in her eyes. Pulling a face she was about to pull it on when she heard soft footsteps. Whirling around she gasped when she saw that it was Riddick.  
Instinctively she held the top against her breasts to hide them from him. He arched an eyebrow, amusement clearly showing on his face and eyes. Making her notice his lack of goggles. The fact that she still acted so shy and was blushing like crazy were two of the many clues that she was still innocent and pure. His inner beast was also happy. Happy that she hadn't been claimed yet. She was his and his alone. He cocked his head to the side and slowly started walking up to her.  
He noticed how she took steps back. With each step he took, she took one back, but she quickly felt her heel hit something hard along with her back. Gasping, she glanced over her shoulder reflexively and came face to face with a wall. She looked back forwards only to gasp when Riddick stood mere inches away from her.  
Her breath stocked and a fluttering she hadn't felt since back on that vile planet in her stomach made her blush. What was it about him that brought that fluttering? Sarina didn't know what it was and didn't have the courage to ask someone.

Riddick placed a hand on the wall next to her head while glancing at her shoulder. Or more precisely, the bite-mark that that thug had made. He unconsciously growled at the marking and something compelled him to do something about it. Without knowing it he leaned closer to her neck and sniffed at it. His nose gently touching her neck while he took in her scent. She smelled of wild flowers and honey. The last scent made it clear to him that she was still a virgin.  
Sarina turned her head to the side while placing her hands against his chest.  
"Riddick." she whispered softly, making him hum but he didn't pull away. She didn't know what to do, so she pushed against his chest. He barely twitched from the push and it only served to give her a good feel of his muscled chest. Blushing brightly she bit her lip before she felt Riddick move closer to her. She dodged under his arm and tried to move away from him, but he simply moved his arm again and blocked her.  
"Stop playing with me." she whispered while staring at the wall.  
"Something tells me you don't mind all too much." he sang, his face still close to hers.  
"Your something's wrong." she whispered, hardly believing the things coming out of her mouth.  
Riddick laughed, liking this new side of her. It made her more of a challenge. And he liked a challenge. He put his lips next to her ear, and felt her tremble slightly.  
"Just remember, rabbit, I don't want you here. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out. The new you seems to like living dangerously."  
With that, he left her standing, staring at the opposite wall.

* * *

Ooh! Things got a bit heated here :P review and let me know what you think!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34! Also, I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! I had never expected that the story would be so popular! :D Thank you all!

* * *

After Riddick left she went on a search for Kyra.  
She found her and after a bit of help did the two lay down on the ledge a few feet above the one Riddick was staying on. Sarina laid flat on the ground with her feet over the edge and Kyra had her head on her stomach with her feet pulled close. They heard the sound of a machine suddenly moving and both glanced up and saw the circular room going upwards. When it came up the vents opened and all the smoky mist around them was visibly sucked up and escaped through the vents.  
"So they do go topside… to swap out air." spoke Riddick to noone in particular. "Interesting." he murmured afterwards.  
Guv, who was sitting on a ledge next to Riddick stared at him.  
"Who the hell are you?" he questioned seriously.  
Sarina smirked. _'He's someone you can't cage no matter how hard you try._' she answered in her mind.  
Riddick turned to face him. "When it happens, it'll happen fast. Stay on my leg when I cut fence or stay here…For the rest of your natural life." he finished dramatically.  
Sarina snickered softly which made Kyra look at her questioningly. She shrugged. "Inside joke." she muttered and Kyra rolled her eyes good-naturedly.  
"Nobody outs this place. Nobody." retorted Guv seriously.  
Riddick just stared at him before he jumped off the ledge. Guv watched him leave.  
"He ain't 'nobody'." retorted Kyra from above him.  
He looked up but didn't see her.  
"He's a badass killer who can escape from anywhere." followed Sarina up while she started playing with Kyra's hair.  
The two stayed there for a little while longer before Kyra got up and motioned for Sarina to follow. The two went down the ledge and went down to the nearest bridge.  
They were searching for Riddick when they suddenly heard gunshots. Everyone heard them and everyone looked up, wanting to know what is going on.  
Sarina frowned, knowing what was happening up there. She knew they were all trying to kill eachother and didn't care for any of them. Except maybe the Asian guy. A small pout appeared on her face.  
"There goes the cutie-pie." she muttered but Kyra heard her and turned her gaze to her.  
She looked at her questioningly and Sarina blushed lightly. "What?" she asked a bit uneasy.  
Kyra huffed. "Cutie-pie? You think one of them is cute?" she asked incredulously.  
Sarina shifted in her place. "Well, there is this one merc in their group that is actually cute. Was the only one for that matter." she told her and Kyra gave her a knowing smile.  
She sputtered and looked away. Kyra shook her head in amusement. "That's just like you to fall for a merc. At least this time it isn't someone like that Brian-guy you were dating right before I left. The guy was a fucking asshole." she told her older sister-figure.  
Sarina's blush disappeared and a frown replaced it. Brian was a guy she had met while she was working in the bar. He had been her last boyfriend. The guy was always cocky and always tried to jump into her pants. She had to push him away quite a few times. It was actually thanks to him that she learned to stand up for herself a little bit. Brian sometimes imposed himself on her to get her to bed.

At first she didn't really dare to talk back to him or reject him. She had always been lucky that Kyra had been keeping an eye on him and was always near when he tried something like that. When Kyra first met Brian, she immediately disliked him and didn't go out of the way to show it.  
She had told her that she didn't trust him and something about him didn't feel right to her. The fact that Brian tried to impose himself on her a few times didn't help in the matter. But it was thanks to his imposing that she quickly learned to come up for herself. There were two times that Kyra wasn't there and he tried again to get her in bed. He almost forcibly took her but it was then that she first said no. That she first dared to stand up for herself and fought back. She had pushed him away but he tried again and she had kicked him between the legs then.  
After a bit of arguing and a few more days of his cocky, pushy attitude and Sarina had had enough of him. Plus, on top of that, she also always unconsciously compared him with Riddick. This was another reason she had broken off their relationship. Her mind always strayed to Riddick or compared her boyfriends with him. Brian hadn't been happy but he had cockily said that he could get someone better than a scaredy-cat like her. Someone who actually dared to go to bed with him and he had left after that. Sarina had been both happy and sad when he had left. She hadn't been sad for the reason that she would miss him but because of the last part he had said. Those words reminded her of the nickname that Riddick had always called her back on that desert planet. Rabbit. That was what he had always called her. Well, that or princess, but mainly rabbit.  
"Yeah. I was stupid to date him." she told her, reminiscing of the past before Kyra had been taken.  
They were cut off from their memories by a loud yell. "Riddick! No!".  
Both looked up to the middle of the area where the rope hung that she had used to come down here.  
They saw Riddick take a jump and land against Toombs who hung in the middle of the rope. Riddick almost lost his grip but could just in time grab the side of Toombs' vest. Sarina gasped and took a step forwards, for a moment she was worried for him that he would actually fall. Relief quickly replaced her worry when she saw him grab the rope above Toombs' head and said something to him that they couldn't hear from where they stood.  
Both women watched in awe as Riddick easily climbed up the rope. Sarina giggled which caught Kyra's attention.  
"What is it?" she asked confused and she turned to her with a smile.  
"When I see Riddick climbing like that, it kinda reminds me of a monkey. Don't cha think?" she told her with humor flickering in her eyes.  
Kyra glanced back at where Riddick hung and saw him almost upstairs before she turned back to Sarina with a smile.  
"You're right. He does look kinda like a monkey." she said and chuckled. Kyra then grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

They jogged through the cavern halls and up a few stairs until after a few moments of jogging they came to the iron, caged doors. Both were already open and Kyra, Sarina and some other convicts came running in the room with make-shift weapons. Well, the men did. Though there was no need. Most of the guards were dead along with most of the mercs, with the exception of Toombs. He was hanging on the rope below them.  
Sarina looked around before she saw the dead body of the Asian merc laying on the floor and felt a twinge of sadness while she pouted slightly. "Damn, and he was such a cutie too." she said to herself even though she knew he would die.

Riddick heard her words and felt a twinge of anger while his inner beast snarled softly. But he ignored it. He was slowly starting to accept the fact that his inner beast saw her as theirs. He had thought that after all those years that he was away, that this feeling of attraction would fade away. That it was only because she could have been a good lay. But he was wrong. The feeling hadn't disappeared but had slowly grown stronger. When he had first seen her after five years again, he had been surprised by the backbone she had grown. It had made his interest in her grow stronger. He mentally shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. Right now, the most important thing to do was to escape from here.

Sarina ignored all the talking around them. She knew what would happen and was actually anxious of it. The run over the rocky plain wasn't her biggest worry. No, her biggest worry was the large wall they would have to climb to get to the ship. She was not that good of a climber. She had never learned. The only thing she could do right now was hope that she could keep up. Pushing her worries away for now, she walked around the room and looked around on the ground. There was debris everywhere with here and there a cable that sparked with electricity. What she was looking for was a weapon. She knew that after the wall they would have to fight. So to take precautions, she was now searching for a weapon to use.  
She turned a body over but it had no weapons on him except for a gun. Sarina may have been taught by Imam how to live in this new world, but he hadn't taught her how to use a gun, or any weapons for that matter. He disliked fighting very much which had been another reason why she had taken Kyra to her new house. Kyra had always been fighting imaginary enemies in the backyard which Imam quite disliked.  
She looked around and saw another body of a guard laying face down on the floor. She got up and stepped over the body to get to the other one. She was about to turn it over when her attention was pulled back to the conversation around her when she heard a familiar voice pipe up.  
"How come you know all this shit? You weren't even here." demanded Toombs slightly out of breath.  
Sarina glanced back before turning her attention back to the body in front of her and slowly turned it over. A smile appeared on her face when she saw a dagger in the man's hand. She carefully pulled it out of his grasp and looked it over. It had a thin blade that was slightly curved at the end. She frowned. She didn't want to use this. She didn't want to take a life. But knowing the battle that was to come, she wouldn't have a choice in the matter. She knew that in the coming battle she would have to look after herself because Riddick and Kyra would be too busy to fight off the large horde of necromongers to defend her. Besides, it was her choice to come with him and she would be damned if she was going to be a burden. She would prove Riddick wrong. She would prove that she could be useful.

After she put the dagger away was she brought out of her thoughts again when she heard Guv say:  
"Take him away."  
Turning around, she saw two prisoners grab Toombs by his arms and along with one other guy they went down another path that was near the doors where the rail car was.  
She followed them curiously, and saw them lock him up in a cage that was between two cages that each held a hellhound. Sarina felt a tad bit bad but shrugged it off and went back to the others.  
Riddick went to the levers and pulled a few large ones. The circular room came alive with a jolt and started moving upwards. The convicts around them were confused about what he was doing.  
"What is he doing?"  
"What is he thinking?" came the questions.  
Sarina walked up to Riddick's side and watched the stone walls slide out of the way. Her worries from before came up again and she bit her lip anxiously. She heard the men conversing about how far it was to the hangar.  
"30 klicks over that terrain?" asked someone with disbelief.  
Riddick pulled the two levers down and stared outside. Sarina felt her anxiousness change to doubts. What if she was too slow? What if she didn't make it? Would Riddick help her? After all, he had hinted at her to watch her own back.  
All these questions brought more and more self-doubt and she took a shuddery breath while her hand twitched. She wanted to lean against Riddick, to grab his hand for comfort but held back. Now was not the time to start acting mushy.  
She pushed the doubts to the back of her mind and walked up to Kyra. Kyra glanced at her and Sarina gave her a strained smile, but the other woman could see the anxiousness and fear in her eyes. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it for comfort. Sarina felt a bit better already and took a shaky breath.  
"Thanks." she whispered  
"You're welcome." told Kyra before they let go.  
She then went with Kyra closer to the others.  
"-Behind the night, ahead of the sun." they heard Guv say.  
Riddick turned his head a bit. "There's gonna be one speed…" he stood up. "Mine." he told them. "If you can't keep up, don't step up. You'll just die." he said and then walked away.  
Sarina and Kyra watched him and then glanced at eachother with a concerned expression on their faces.  
Both were nervous for the run.

* * *

And that was chapter 34! Hope you liked it! R&R peoplez :P


	35. Chapter 35

The group opened a door next to the windows and everyone that went with Riddick ran out. They all had a cloak around their shoulders that fluttered behind them with each step they took.  
Riddick was at the front, then came Kyra and Guv, then Sarina and then the rest of the group. They all followed Riddick as he ran up a hill and out of sight of the prison-windows. Sarina tried to keep her mind off of the worries and doubts and focused her mind on the running.  
The group ran along the rocky field as fast as they could. Riddick's pace was harsh on everyone but they knew that the stakes were high. If you fell behind, you were left behind.  
Sarina jumped over a crack in the ground and saw a glimpse of lava in it. A small shiver ran over her back at the thought of falling in but she quickly pushed the thought away.  
At some point they came across a hole in the ground. Riddick jumped over it with ease. Followed quickly by Kyra and then Sarina. Though the two women used the side of the hole as a leverage to be sure to get over it.  
As they ran, Sarina saw Riddick suddenly jumping down between a crack in the ground that was long and wide enough for a person to walk through. Even if it was just. She let herself fall down and quickly followed Kyra. The younger woman ran through the cracks, taking twists and turns everywhere. Suddenly Kyra slowed down which made Sarina almost bump into her.  
"Riddick?" she called while looking around. "Riddick?" she called again, her voice hinting with panic as she looked around but couldn't find him. After a few more turns she stopped. "Riddick?" she called softer with the rest of the group stopping behind her.  
Just when she was about to think of him abandoning them, a cloak fell down. Everyone looked up and saw him motioning with his hands before he left.  
"Go, go! Go on! Go! Climb here!" said Guv in the meantime while he and the others all ran after Kyra.  
Sarina didn't hesitate and started climbing where she stood once Kyra stopped and started climbing up. Once on the top she helped Kyra when she came next up.  
"Climb! Go, go, go!" urged Guv impatiently.  
And he had good reason to be impatient. For the moment he came up he felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face and slowly turned around. Sarina looked up and her eyes widened.  
"Oh hell." she muttered when she saw the hot rays of the sun slowly appearing.  
She looked around and found Riddick. "Come on." he ordered while he ran off again.  
She followed closely behind and then came Kyra and the others. They ran over the field, jumping over small gaps here and there. Riddick jumped down from a small ledge that came up on their path and when he landed in a crouch his eyes saw a guard peeking his head out from under a rock-like lid. He didn't stop though and just ran onwards. Sarina landed and followed after. They ran some more until they saw a large looming wall of pure ash come into vision. She cursed under her breath. She was already starting to have trouble keeping up with the stabs in her side but to run into that wall of ash wouldn't be good. She had abandoned her cloak when she had to climb up. Right now she was running in her black pants and white tank top. She was very grateful she had decided to put on the top that Kyra had given her. The sun wasn't even up yet and already she felt like a sweaty pig.  
The group ran into the cloud and immediately their colorful clothes became quickly gray with ash, along with their hair. Sarina tried to see before her but it was difficult with the ash floating around. She hadn't realized she had slowed down a bit when Kyra gave her a small but rough push.

Finally she noticed that she was slowing down and quickly started running faster again.  
They ran under some strange thing that was filled with holes. It was then that Sarina noticed that Riddick was gone. Frowning, she tried to remember parts of the movie but the parts about the running were a bit vague. Mentally shaking her head, she followed Kyra who seemed to be running in zigzag patterns. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Riddick standing on top of a rock. Turning her head a bit more she saw that the rock was actually a lid and saw the guards looking from under there with a gun in their hands.  
Sarina followed Kyra quickly and stayed close to her. Kyra grabbed her hand and pulled her with her behind a rock. Sarina knew that if there was one person she knew she would be safe with, it was Kyra, well beside Riddick that is.  
Suddenly gunshots were heard and one of the men in their group was hit. It was as if the shots were the sign, because not soon after everyone who had a gun in their hands, started shooting at the hole. The leader of the guards was shooting blindly from under the rocky lid. He couldn't see the prisoners because of all the ash falling from the sky.  
Sarina and Kyra ducked behind a boulder and waited. Immediately behind the boulder, Kyra popped her head back over it to see where the guard was only to duck when a shot hit the boulder right next to her.  
Sarina took the time to relax her body and to catch her breath. She knew she wouldn't get a second chance like this unless it was by the wall and even then it would be only if she was over it.  
Kyra pulled out a gun from somewhere and jumped over the boulder. She started shooting at the lid while running towards it. Sarina rolled her eyes.  
"What a temper." she mumbled before standing up when she heard the shooting stop.  
She saw that Kyra was the only one shooting at the lid that, by the way, was closing. With an enraged cry she stomped her foot on top of it.  
'_She looks like a kid on a tantrum like that._' thought Sarina a bit amused while looking around until she found Riddick.  
Looking around, she found a way to get to the small, rocky hill he sat on and climbed up to him. Just when she got to him, he turned around and started running again. She groaned. '_Damn him and his stamina._' she thought and started running after him.  
The rest of the group followed a bit slower. Kyra quickly caught up to the pair though.  
"What was that all about? You don't care if you live or die?" demanded Riddick while they were running.  
"If I kill them first, not really." answered Kyra casually before all three of them jumped from the edge of a hill.  
They all landed in a crouch. "Maybe I do." rumbled Riddick roughly while glancing over his shoulder before he turned forwards again. "Keep moving!" he barked while Sarina rolled her eyes.  
"That's a 'yes' in Riddick language." she joked to Kyra who smiled before they ran over a large tree trunk.  
Or at least one that looked like a tree. Sarina saw the wall come into vision and went faster. She wanted to be sure she made it. She was just a second before Riddick and quickly started climbing. Riddick followed and then all the others. Sarina tried to climb as fast as possible and slipped several times. She felt with her hand a groove and pulled herself up only to gasp when her right hand slipped a bit and cut her hand open on the edge of it. Hissing in pain, she resisted the urge to pull her hand back and climbed on.

Riddick had already past her during the climb. Her mind drifted back to the comment she made over Riddick of him being a monkey. The way he was climbing right now made her a bit annoyed. He made it look as if it was child's play.  
"Damn monkey." she muttered annoyed and blindly grabbed for something to hold and pull her up but found nothing but air. Looking up, she saw that there was a flat side here. She cursed. Now she would have to jump.  
'_Damn it! And I'm already having trouble keeping up._' she thought frustrated and tears prickled in her eyes.  
She blinked the tears away and looked to the right and then to the left and saw an opening. Taking a deep breath, she ignored the hammering of her heart and jumped. She caught herself. A smile grew on her lips before suddenly her feet slipped along with her hands but managed to tense her muscles and stop herself. Sighing in relief, she started climbing again. Slowly, the rocky wall started making way for deep grooves and wider space between the rocks. It made climbing all the more harder for her. She began to cry in frustration. She saw that she was just above Kyra. Swallowing, she looked around and noticed a rockier part on her right. Jumping, she landed but hissed when her cut up hand grabbed part of a rock that dug into her wound.  
She felt the rays of the sun slowly grow hotter but ignored it in favor of focusing on her climbing. This part was a bit easier for all the small lumps it had. The lumps made her almost _walk_ the wall up. Almost. Sarina started climbing a bit faster while a small flame of hope started burning in her chest. But she knew that she wasn't safe yet.  
"Kyra? Sarina?" came the warning call from Riddick.  
Her breath hitched and her eyes widened. Cursing, she started climbing faster only to notice she had to jump, again.  
"Shit!" she cried out loud in frustration before looking around and then saw a rocky part on her left.  
"Kyra! Sarina!" came the call again from Riddick.  
"What?!" screamed Kyra frustrated back while Sarina ignored them and just kept on climbing.  
"Get those asses _moving_!" roared Riddick.  
She cursed some more under her breath. '_If I make it out of here alive, then I'm gonna do something about my climbing skills._' she thought and grabbed a rock and pulled herself up.  
A part of her mind noted in panic that the rocks under her hands were starting to heat up. Sarina was almost there when the rays suddenly became burning hot. She cried out in pain before she felt two pair of hands grab her arms and quickly pulled her up. She fell to the floor and quickly ducked behind a boulder to escape the hot rays of the sun. Her shoulders burned slightly in pain. Looking around she saw that Riddick was standing across from her. A soft sigh of relief escaped her lips before it was replaced by a gasp of worry when she remembered Kyra was still down there.  
"Kyra." she whispered before a throbbing pain in her hand made her aware of the cut in her right hand again.  
She winced, the cut wasn't that deep but still had a lot of dirt in it. She grabbed her flask with water and carefully poured a bit over it. She hissed in pain before she stopped pouring and then took a small swig. She looked over her body for something to use as bandages but found none. She would have taken her top if it wasn't so short already. It stopped an inch under her bellybutton.  
"Riddick?" came a sudden cry from below them. "Remember what I said about not caring if I lived or died?" came the question from Kyra. "You knew I was kidding, right?" she asked further and both Sarina as well as Riddick could hear the hitch in her voice.  
Sarina wanted to help but she was no use in this part. Sadly, this was something Riddick would have to do. She wasn't such a rope-swinging Tarzan like he was. Riddick glanced at Guv and he shook his head.  
"One speed." he said in a hoarse voice.  
Sarina glared up at him and gave him a soft tap against his leg.  
"Asshole! That's my little sister you're talking about!" she snapped, angry that he would say something like that even though she knew from the movie he would say that.

Still, she couldn't help but be angry when he said that. Riddick glanced down at her. Sarina felt his gaze and looked up. Her face held a pleading look. Suddenly, they all heard the sounds of faint explosions while the ground under their feet rumbled. Taking a chance, she glanced from behind the ledge only to pull her face back just as quickly when she felt her face dehydrate immensely. But she had seen what was making those sounds. She hadn't had to look to know it, for she knew it from the movie. Still, the sight had her interest peaked. A wall of fire was coming their way and Sarina shuddered at the thought of being caught in it.  
"Temperature differential." whispered Guv while staring at the wall of fire from within the shadows.  
"Your rope." ordered Riddick suddenly.  
"It's too late. We're never gonna make it now." said the man next to Guv. Sarina arched an eyebrow.

"Pessimist." she hissed at him with a frown, making him glance over at her.  
"Your rope! Gimme your rope!" barked Riddick harshly.  
Sarina knew what was coming and already threw her flask of water to him. He caught it without missing a beat. Guv pulled the rope off of him and handed it to Riddick.  
"And your water. All of it!" barked Riddick again.  
Sarina hoped that he and Kyra would be okay. She was still worried that her coming here had changed everything. But so far, nothing has changed too badly.  
"Stay in the shadow of the mountain." said Riddick while Guv and his friend glanced behind them at the dark side of the mountain. "Don't wait for me. Run!" barked Riddick out while pointing his finger.  
Sarina stood up. "Good luck." she whispered before turning around and followed after Guv and his friend.  
They made their way easily down the mountain through the grooves of it and were now on the field running towards the hangar. Sarina glanced around her every once in a while. She glanced back again to see if Riddick and Kyra where already in sights and smiled while breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Kyra close-by. Suddenly a silhouette passed her by and grabbed Guv's ankle, stopping him.  
"Listen." said Riddick softly when Guv glanced down.  
Sarina knew what was behind the mountain but didn't care, she hugged Kyra tightly.  
"Thought I almost lost you there for a moment." she told the younger woman softly.  
Kyra hugged her back just as tightly. "For a moment there, I thought so too." she whispered back before they pulled back and smiled at eachother.  
They then let go and listened just like the others. They all heard a humming sound come from over the hill they were laying on. Riddick crawled on all fours a bit further to the right while keeping his head ducked. Kyra followed him along with Sarina. Once they came to the edge of the hill, they saw a whole troop of necromongers standing by the hangar. They all slide back a bit and Kyra looked at Riddick.  
"Let me guess. Necros." she said.  
"And a whole lotta necro firepower." added Riddick to her sentence.  
"Shit! I hate not being the bad guys." hissed Kyra.  
Sarina rolled her eyes at her comment. She didn't know what to do before she saw Kyra start to fumble with her hair. Mentally shrugging, she followed her lead and did the same to her hair, tying it in a bun.  
"I figure we got three minutes before the sun hits us again, burns us out this whole valley." stated Kyra while looking at the wall of fire that was against the mountain.  
"Wait." said Riddick calmly.  
"We gonna do this or not?" questioned Kyra a bit irritated.  
"Just wait." he told her calmly while motioning with his hands.  
Sarina in the meantime looked down at her hand and winced. There was dirt in her wound again.

She plucked a bit of the dirt out of it with disgust before she made up her mind and took out the dagger. She grabbed the edge of her shirt before turning to Kyra who had pulled out her guns already.  
"Kyra? Little help?" she asked making the woman turn to her.  
Seeing her hold up a dagger and a part of her shirt, she looked questioningly at her. Sarina held up her wounded hand.  
"Need something to cover the wound to keep it from getting more dirt in it." she answered her unspoken question.  
"Ellen." spoke Guv suddenly, making Riddick glance at him. "Her name was Ellen. I never really forgot." he admitted.  
Sarina glanced over at him while Kyra grabbed the edge of Sarina´s shirt and started ripping it. She tore a strip off her top and then handed it to her. Sarina muttered a soft thanks and quickly bandaged her hand. She didn't like it but she had been in need of something to bandage her wound. Sadly, her top was now far more shorter. Now it only came to a few inches above her bellybutton.  
All of a sudden they heard gunshots and screams and everyone turned their heads in the direction of the hangar. She finished tying her hand when Riddick spoke.  
"Remember that favorite game of yours?" he asked Kyra while dusting his hands off a bit.  
"'Who's the better killer?'" asked Kyra calmly while looking up at Riddick who stared right back.  
"Let's play." he told her before he pulled a shiv out of his boot and turned around and left.  
"Come on!" ordered Kyra while following after him with Guv and his friend close on her heels.  
Sarina hesitated. She didn't know what to do. She could barely fight and had never killed before. What was she to do? She gripped her dagger tighter in her hand. Swallowing nervously, she quickly ran after the others. She stopped when she heard Guv's cry.  
"On the right!" while she saw his back just disappear around the hill.  
This was it. Today she would probably have to make her first kill. She remembered Riddick's words. She was here on her own accord, not his. Swallowing, she decided to go for the sneaky way and instead of going over the hill did she go left of it. She held her head low while looking to the side and front. Hoping to keep herself long enough hidden to attack. She saw two necromongers come this way. Swallowing, she glanced at their hands and saw that they both held a gun in their hands. A plan quickly appeared in her mind and with one last hesitation, she silently appeared from behind the boulders behind them. She jumped and brought the dagger down on the one on the right. It struck him right in the back of his neck while she fell with him to the ground. The necro next to her quickly turned her way and she pulled her dagger out while grabbing for the gun that she saw out of the corner of her eyes. She grabbed it and without thinking she fired it in the necromonger's chest. He flew back and Sarina shivered. Her hands shook and it took all of her willpower not to break down and cry.  
She had just made her first kill.

* * *

Chapter 35 at your service ^_^


	36. Chapter 36

Oh no! She just made her first kill! What will happen now? Will she fight or break down and cry? Who knows! The only option is to read to find out! XD

* * *

Recap: _Her hands shook and it took all of her willpower not to break down and cry._

She had just made her first kill.

She pushed her horror to the side and swallowed the bile that welled up in her throat. She looked around and saw a necromonger standing a few feet further and was aiming at her. Sarina could just in time jump to the side and rolled clumsily before she quickly turned to the necromonger and fired her new gun at him. She hit him right in the head.  
Standing up, she turned and saw a very familiar necromonger just turning her way.  
"Vaako." she whispered softly and was about to shoot at him when someone grabbed her by her shoulders from behind. She was roughly thrown to the side and managed to place her hands, with her weapons in them, right in front of her or she would have bashed her head in the rocky wall next to her. Thinking quickly, she lifted her leg backwards as high as she could without looking. She felt her heel connect with something and when she put her foot down, she saw that she had hit a necromonger right in de groin. She bit back a chuckle and quickly lashed out with her dagger. She caught him right in the face from below the chin. The necromonger gurgled and Sarina again winced while a shudder wracked her body.  
Shaking her head, she ran back to where she came from and with a gun in one hand and a dagger in the other, she ran back to where the others were. She ducked though when Vaako glanced her way and almost saw her through a hole in the boulder. She crawled on her heels further before going back to her feet and standing up with a bowed head to keep from being seen.  
Her stomach roiled inside of her and she had to swallow a few times again to keep herself from throwing up. She felt something warm hit her arm and looked down. It was a tear. Blinking in surprise, she took a shaky breath and it was only then that she noticed she was crying.  
"No turning back now." she whispered softly to herself and ran around the hill and climbed up along the side again.

She saw Riddick and the others battling the necromongers a bit further. She quickly jumped down and ran a bit further before climbing up the hill again and crawled forwards army style. She looked down over the edge and saw her friends battling the necromongers there. Smirking she looked around and saw a merc sneaking up behind Riddick.  
Narrowing her eyes, she aimed and fired. She missed. The necromonger noticed a shot land next to his feet and looked up. Sarina took the chance of his stilled position and fired again. This time she hit him and made him fly back. Riddick snapped his head up and saw Sarina glance at him and nodded. He stared for a moment longer before his attention was brought back to the necromongers when one jumped in front of him.  
She took a breath before she stood up and looked down. "Here goes nothing." she murmured and waited until a necromonger was under her and jumped down.  
She landed right on top of him and both of them fell to the ground. Sarina quickly used her dagger and with a bit of twisting her body, she managed to stab him in the neck. She was about to stand up when she was viciously kicked in the face.  
She fell back with a cry of pain and held her mouth. Pain shot like searing fire through her mouth.  
She tasted a copperish taste in her mouth.  
It even trickled down the corner of her mouth. Knowing it was her blood she spit it out and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw a large hammer-like axe come down at her.  
Thinking quickly, she rolled backwards and landed in a crouch.  
She lifted her gun and quickly fired at the necromonger. He flew back a couple of feet and landed on the ground without getting back up. She turned her attention to the others and saw a few necromongers around Riddick and started shooting the ones that were further away from him. She didn't want to take the chance of hitting Riddick.

The numbers dwindled quickly for the necromongers around Riddick and he began moving forwards. Suddenly a gun was fired and the friend of Guv flew back.  
"Sybar!" she heard Guv cry but forced herself to ignore him in favor of dodging a necromonger who ran towards her.  
She quickly tried another back kick when she successfully dodged him and felt it hit something. Though there was no time to check because another necromonger came at her. She dodged the swipe meant for her head and stabbed forwards with her dagger. Sadly, the armor was too thick for her and she only succeeded in making her arm tingle.  
The necromonger growled and brought his sword up and Sarina quickly jumped to the side. She landed half on her knees and half on her arm. Ignoring the pain, she felt there and turned around to see the man already walking over to her. She quickly held her gun up and fired a shot at him. He was send flying.

Standing back up, she turned around only to see a blade coming down towards her head. It was only because of pure reflex that she held up her gun and dagger with both hands and blocked the swipe that was meant for her head.  
She struggled to keep the blade away from her head but because of the force behind the swipe the necromonger's blade managed to still cut her cheek.  
Sarina ignored the pain in both her cheek as well as her hand and looked up.  
She looked at the necromonger and twisted her body a bit and kicked out with her foot. The necromonger barely moved an inch from the kick and she had only managed to push herself a bit away from him. Taking the chance, she lashed out with another kick but this time, aimed for his sword. She successfully kicked it up and quickly aimed her gun at the man and fired it. She then stood up and looked around, trying to find Kyra and Riddick.  
She found them and noticed Kyra was in trouble.  
A necromonger held her by her hair and was trying to slice her throat with his dagger. Sarina ran over to them but before she could get to the necro, Riddick had already thrown a knife at him, getting him right in the eye.  
Sarina turned her gaze to the left and saw two necromongers coming her way. Cursing, she ignored the protests of her tired limbs and ran towards the nearest necromonger. He held an axe-like hammer and swung it the moment she was near. Sarina ducked her head and with a cry she rammed her dagger in the side of his armor under his left arm.  
She had to use quite a bit of strength in her hand and managed to twist the dagger but at the same time she felt the throbbing pain of the cut in her hand.  
With a sickening squelch she pulled the dagger back out and ran towards the next necromonger. She saw him aiming his gun at her and quickly jumped to the side. She hissed in pain at the landing but forced herself to ignore it and aimed her gun at him and fired. She missed. Growling in frustration, she scrambled to get herself up again and clumsily dodged the necromonger's next shot. She stumbled to a stop and fired at him again. She hit him in the leg and made him twist around only for his face to meet the ground harshly.

"No!" she heard Kyra cry out and glanced over to where she was but could only see Vaako and a couple of necromongers walk towards something. Knowing it was Riddick, she looked around and found a boulder to hide behind. She saw almost a dozen necromongers walk out of the hangar. Cursing softly, knowing she wouldn't stand a chance if she started firing at them.  
She saw Guv suddenly jump at Vaako and threw him to the ground, only for Vaako to twist in the air towards him and pushed him away. Guv flew back and smacked against the boulder behind him and landed face-down on the ground. Sarina knew what would happen and wanted to help him but she was outnumbered here.  
Vaako lifted Guv's half-conscious body up above his head and then brought him down on his knee. A sickening crack was heard and she knew that his spine was broken and he himself was dead.  
She took a shaky breath and looked over the boulder and saw Kyra attacking the necromongers that were going for Riddick. Frowning, she decided to risk it and came up from behind the boulder. She ran forwards and shot at three necromongers. Hitting two of the three. She ran towards the third one and fired her gun again.  
"Get up. Get up." she heard Kyra faintly say.  
Sarina glanced over at Riddick and clenched her teeth. She didn't like the sight. It made him seem helpless.  
"Come on, Riddick. Get up." she said loud enough for him to hear.  
She had let her guard down. A necromonger took advantage of that and grabbed her by her upper arms. Gasping in surprise, she began struggling to get loose but his grip was too strong. An idea formed in her head and before she knew what she was doing, she aimed her gun down at his feet and fired. Sadly, she was standing too close and the shot not only blew away the necromonger, but her too. She flew through the air, her body twisting around as she let out a cry. She landed on her back right where Kyra had stood. But she was gone. She had to run to avoid the necromongers from catching her.  
Sarina tried to breathe but no air came into her lungs because of the landing. Tears started rolling down her cheeks from the pain and stung the cut on her cheek. She now knew how Riddick felt. She could barely move. The gun she had used laid a foot away to her left while the knife lay in her other trembling hand. She tried to grab it but her body wouldn't obey.

* * *

That was chapter 36! I'm on a roll here folks!


	37. Chapter 37

Alright people! The relationship gets heated up! :D

* * *

Recap: _She tried to grab it but her body wouldn't obey_.

"Sarina!" she heard Kyra cry. She wanted to turn her head to her little sister but her body only twitched. Dear god, the pain was unbearable.  
Black spots were dancing in her vision from the lack of air in her body.  
She tried to breath, tried to move, to do something but her body only twitched while her mouth was open in a silent scream. Out of the corner of her vision she saw all the necromongers move towards where Riddick laid.  
Sarina had to ignore them. Right now, the most important thing for her was to get some air in her lungs. But it was so goddamn hard. Her body ached all over from the shot and she hadn't even been hit by it.  
"So, you can kneel." she heard Vaako say.  
She desperately wanted to do something but her need for air was sadly more important right now. She tried to relax her body. To get her lungs to start working again. Slowly she felt her body relax a bit and her lungs immediately worked. If only a little. A soft gasp escaped her lips and her back arched. Her body was so tense it was unbearable. But at least her body was starting to work again.  
She managed to turn her head and saw Riddick sitting on his knees while Vaako aimed his guns right at him.  
"R-R-Ri…ddick…" she gasped out, her lungs still not able to work enough air in them for her to speak so soon. Suddenly she saw him shake while he spread his arms wide. A blue glow came from his chest and a faint memory of the movie flashed through her head. The woman. She knew that he now remembered his past. Of what truly happened when he was a child.  
Suddenly a pulse of pure blue energy flew from Riddick and threw all the necromongers around him away. One landed even next to her. She felt the energy fly over her and a small smile crept on her lips.  
"K-k-kick…a-ass." she whispered, the feeling of the energy made her hair stand on end. She then tried to move again. This time she managed to curl her hand shakily around her dagger. But she felt her body quake all over just to do that. She knew that any second now the sun would come here and burn everything.  
She needed to move. Needed to get to the hangar to be safe. '_Come on, move! Move your body!_' she yelled in her head but the only thing that happened was for her to arch her back again.  
She felt tears still rolling down her cheeks and the pain in her cheek made her aware of the cut again. Sarina tried to roll over but only managed to get her leg to twitch and shift a bit.  
"D-damn…it." she whispered and took shaky breaths. Her breathing was slowly becoming normal again. Now if only her body would move then she could get herself to safety. She pretty much doubted that the Purifier would come and drag her also to the hangar. She let out a soft cry as she finally, finally managed to roll herself on her side. Not what she wanted but better than nothing. She now moved her arms while her body rolled on her stomach. She slowly managed to start crawling towards the hangar.  
She was only a few feet away from it.  
It took all of her strength, every fiber of her being to crawl towards the hangar. Right when she was almost there did she suddenly feel light shine on her back.  
Then, the light quickly started becoming increasingly hot. She gasped in pain, feeling herself being cooked alive.  
Gritting her teeth, she tried to ignore the feeling as best she could and crawled further. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of crawling and feeling cooked alive, she managed to get out of the sun. Immediately she stopped crawling. Her whole body still ached and felt tense but at least now she could breath normal again.  
Sarina relaxed the best she could and waited for her body to relax again.

She heard faint shuffling to her right and turned her head, albeit shakily, and saw the Purifier pulling Riddick into the hangar. He then let go of him and glanced at her. Sarina gave him a strained smile while her body twitched. A sign, she noted, that her body was starting to return back to normal again.  
"T-thanks… for… saving him." she said softly.  
The Purifier blinked, looking slightly surprised before he nodded his head. He then turned to a small table by the wall and walked over. Sarina watched him slowly pull metal… things off of his fingers. She didn't know what to call it. They looked like rings only instead of sitting at the back of the finger, they sat on the tips.  
She ignored him in favor of trying to stand up. Shakily she managed to get on one knee before trying to set her other foot down. Sadly, her body was still weak and she almost collapsed back on the ground but managed to grab onto the edge of the little ship just in time.  
The purifier stopped for a second what he was doing and glanced over at her. He didn't ask if she was alright.

Didn't ask if she needed help. He just stared before he turned back to what he was doing. Sarina was a bit annoyed by his dismissal but ignored him.  
Right now her body seemed to slowly be coming down from the rush of the battle and her whole world seemed to be spinning around her.

She felt the pain in her hand throb as if it was her heart that was in her hand. The cut on her cheek was stinging slightly but not by much.  
Then, she remembered what she had done back there.

She had killed. She had taken a life, no, lives. More than one. Her body started to shake again but this time it wasn't from the blow. This time it was from the recognition that she had actually taken people's lives. Tears formed in her eyes and she felt something rush up from her stomach and had just enough time to stumble to a nearby boulder and puked right next to it.

Her body heaved a few times while she shook. The tears slid down her cheeks and faintly she heard a bit of rustling behind her. But she didn't care right now.

Her mind was spinning while she shakily brought her hand up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
She felt a sob coming up and somehow managed to swallow it back down. '_I killed people. I… killed someone._' she thought, her eyes wide while she looked down at her body. It was then that she noticed the drops of blood that were on her top. Not only from her own wounds but also from others.  
"Kyra?" she heard a voice softly rumble behind her.  
She swallowed again while pushing her guilty thoughts to the side. "S-she's taken… the necromongers have her." she whispered shakily.  
Riddick heard her and whipped his head towards her. He saw her body shaking slightly, the streaks of tears on her face and smelled the vomit from where he was standing. At first he was confused. Why was she like that? She must've sensed the question because she said: "I'm okay, I just…" she swallowed thickly. "I just took my first lives out there." she told him.  
He now understood why she looked like that. The first kills were always the hardest.

He nodded in understanding before turning his attention to the Purifier when he spoke up.  
"I was supposed to deliver a message to you, if Vaako failed to kill you." told the blonde calmly.  
Sarina ignored him, her body was shaking while flashes of the blood from her opponents came to her mind.  
How she stabbed most of them in the neck. The sickening squelch.  
She shuddered.  
It was then that she noticed she was holding something in her right hand. It was the dagger. But it was drenched in blood. She again, felt bile rise up but swallowed a few times to push it back down. She also noticed that even though her cut was throbbing painfully, she was still having a tight grip on it. She put the knife in a pocket.  
Trying to calm her nerves she pulled her hair out of its bun and with shaky hands she pulled it back in a low ponytail. She looked around before shakily going over to the body of a guard that had a small flask on his belt.  
Kneeling down, she pulled it off his belt and screwed the top off. After taking a breath, she took a swig. A nasty taste along with a burning feeling went down her throat.

She held the flask up at eye-height and grimaced. '_Alcohol. Yech! I hate alcohol. Not much choice though._' she thought disgusted before she forced herself to take another swig.

She felt the liquid warm her insides already. Immediately she put the flask back down and walked over to Riddick.  
She saw the Purifier walk over to him with a familiar blade in his hands.  
"But Vaako will most likely report you as dead." he told him while Riddick looked down. "So this is your chance to do what no man has ever done." he told him but when he came within reach did Riddick grab him by his shoulder and put pressure on him.  
The Purifier pulled a slight pained face.  
"The girl. Where will they take her?" demanded Riddick in calm anger, his rumbling voice was a bit of a soothing sound to her.  
Though she couldn't stop the shiver from shaking her body visibly. But she didn't know whether it was because of his voice or because of the first killing thing.  
The necromonger couldn't breath and so, couldn't answer. Instead, he shakily brought his hand to the top of his cloak and pulled it open. A faint blue hand-mark was on his chest. Riddick instantly let go of him and glanced down at his own chest.  
Sarina glanced from one mark to the other, but her attention was more drawn to the one of Riddick. She got the urge to touch it and had to fight it down to keep from doing so.  
The blonde man looked at Riddick's chest also with a knowing look before the two men stared eachother in the eye again.  
"We all began… as something else." said the Purifier while pulling his cloak back closed.  
Riddick's breathing accelerated a bit. Sarina couldn't stop herself this time and placed a hand on his arm for comfort. He glanced over at her and saw her give him a small smile of comfort.

"I've done… unbelievable things… in the name of a faith that was never my own." continued the Purifier while he glanced at Sarina.  
She stared at him with as little emotion on her face as she could. But it wasn't easy with how pale and shaky she looked while her eyes were slightly puffy from crying.  
"And he'll do to her what he did to me." said the Purifier before he looked outside and took a step towards the entrance of the hangar.

"The necromonger in me warns you not to go back. But the Furyan in me…" went the blonde further which caught Riddick's attention as he looked up in the Purifier's face. The man gave him a small smile. "Hopes you won't listen." said the Purifier while he held up the dagger that Riddick got from his first battle with a necromonger, back on Helion.  
He let it fall to the ground where it landed by Riddick's feet with a loud clang. "God knows… I've dreamed of it." said the Purifier and with one last smile towards Riddick, he turned to the entrance and started walking forwards.

The Purifier walked right into the blazing storm and was quickly burned to pieces in mere seconds. Both Riddick as well as Sarina glanced at the heap of ash and bones that was once the Purifier. Sarina squeezed Riddick's arm in comfort, making him glance down at her. She gave him a small strained smile, the thoughts of her kills fresh on her mind and saddening her.  
"Let's go find Kyra." she whispered.  
Riddick frowned, he could see that the kills had affected her hard. They both climbed into the little ship and both immediately went into the two chairs near the front.  
Riddick flicked a few switches and pulled a handle.  
"Never expected ya to do it, rabbit." he spoke suddenly making her glance up at him questioningly. "Killing someone." he continued as if sensing her unspoken question.  
Sarina looked down. "Yeah, well,… neither did I." she whispered softly and sighed.  
A flashback of the face of one of the necromongers she killed popped into her mind. Shuddering slightly she tried to ignore her thoughts. Riddick pulled the wheel in front of him and the ship took off with a shaky start. The firestorm hit the ship but it quickly flew out of the flames and up into space without much trouble. He pushed a few buttons and then turned his chair around and faced her.  
"I for one thought ya didn't have the guts to do it." he said and Sarina thought she heard a hint of mocking in his voice and clenched her hands.  
She looked away from him. "Just leave me alone Riddick." she hissed.  
She didn't need this now. His mocking. The kills weighed heavy on her consciousness and she didn't need his mocking on top of it. He stepped right in front of her and grabbed the arms of the chair while leaning his face close to hers.  
"Or what are ya gonna do, rabbit? Run away?" he asked and while his words seemed mocking, his tone was serious.  
She still refused to look at him. "Just, leave me alone!" she growled.  
"I don't think so." he said, his face still dangerously close. "You see, I think it's interesting."  
Sarina glared at him, she was sure he was teasing her. But he stared back, and she was still intimidated by his eyes, the dominance behind them. When she couldn't take it anymore, she jumped up, and pushed him aside. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to do so. But the gesture stirred something in Riddick's chest, and he grabbed her by the hair, making her yelp. But she'd changed. A wall had fallen overnight, and it made her more resistant. She started fighting his grip, nearly ripping her hair out, but she wouldn't be pushed around anymore, she wasn't a rabbit anymore, not after what happened.  
But her fighting called a reaction she hadn't expected. Without warning, Riddick suddenly tightened his grip on her, and slammed his lips on hers. She squeaked while he roughly kissed her. She didn't want this, did she? In a reflex she tried to push him away, but it was like pushing a brick wall. Over the seconds, the sensation started feeling like pleasure, but she refused to be his toy for the night. She didn't need pity nor did she need a one night stand. She fought harder, but it only made Riddick more aggressive.

He felt possessive. A need to dominate her, to show her who the alpha was. His beast growled at her resistance. It wanted her to submit. Riddick wanted this too. Sarina started hitting his chest, to make him stop. She didn't want this.  
A deep growl emitted from his chest before he let go of her hair and grabbed her hands. Immediately she pulled her head back while she struggled to get them out of his grip but he quickly pulled her arms behind her back. He locked them there with one hand while pulling her against him. He then put one leg between hers while pushing her other leg back against the edge of the chair and locked it there with his own.  
Sarina panted and struggled to get loose. "Let me go!" she cried after regaining her breath a bit. She refused this. She didn't want to be used. Not anymore.  
He ignored her words in favor of grabbing her hair again but this time, he pulled her head roughly to the side.  
"Riddick!" she yelled angrily while she felt his nose sniffing at her skin. Another growl came rumbling up from his chest before he started grazing his teeth over her skin. A soft gasp made her grow quiet while at the same time he could feel her shudder. His beast snarled at him to mark her. Show her who was the alpha. Riddick complied and then bit down on her shoulder. Right next to the mark that that thug had left behind, though it wasn't that visible anymore.  
She yelped in pain and arched her back a bit in reflex, which made her breasts push even harder against his chest than they already were. A deep rumble came again from him but this time it was a purr instead of a growl. She was still struggling, but it had grown weaker. Once he felt her stop he slowly let go and licked the mark. Sarina shuddered from the feeling and moaned softly. He then pulled back and stared at her. She stared right back while taking a shuddering breath. He glanced at the mark he made. He hadn't bit through her skin but still hard enough to make the mark last for a little while.

Sarina couldn't take it anymore. Tears started gathering in her eyes.  
"Why?" she whispered softly while she clenched her teeth.  
The first tear fell, followed by a second and then another until she was crying completely. Riddick glanced back at her face. For a split second he felt guilt before the feeling died down again. She needed to know her place, therefore was there no reason for him to feel guilty over that.  
"You're mine." he told her calmly but seriously, as if it explained everything.  
She glared at him, her anger bubbling quickly up again.  
"No! I'm not yours! I don't belong to anyone." she snapped while she started to struggle in his grip once more.  
Riddick growled when she started again. The grip he had on her hair tightened a bit before he pulled her head back.  
Deciding struggling wasn't helping much, she relaxed in his grip. It seemed to work, as Riddick loosened his grip.  
"Get over it." he whispered before letting her go.  
Sarina stared at the floor, knowing exactly what he meant. "I don't think I ever will." she whispered.

The small ship landed on Helion without being caught. Riddick stalked out of the ship followed by Sarina. Riddick easily snuck in the alleys and blended in with the shadows. Sarina was,… not so fluid. She just ran after him until they came to a familiar house. She stopped in the middle of the street, a sad look on her face. Riddick didn't seem to notice that she had stopped and walked to the front of the door of the house. '_What are we doing here?_' she asked mentally. The house was Imam's and was in ruins.  
The door was half of its hinges, the roof was broken and many more things were ruined on it. But it wasn't the only one.  
No. Most other houses were also in ruins like Imam's. Well, Lajjun's house. Imam was gone.  
The thought send a pang of sadness in her heart. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when she saw Riddick leaving. Blinking, she quickly ran after him.  
"Riddick." she called softly when she caught up with him. "Do you have a plan on how we could blend in?" she asked him even though she already knew the answer but made sure he heard the '_we_' part in her sentence. She wanted to keep it clear that she was going with him.  
"I'd think you already know the answer to that question." he told her while nodding secretly to a bunch of necromongers that were passing by.  
She grimaced. She had a feeling she would have to kill again. Riddick noticed.  
"If you're too scared, ya can still go home, rabbit." he told her.  
Sarina turned to him with a frown. "No. I'm coming with you and that's final." she said with a determined look.  
He smirked. "Then let's go." he said and turned around before going into a nearby alley.  
She followed after him, taking twists and turns until he suddenly stopped by the end of an alley and motioned for her to wait. She frowned and stayed flat against the wall. Riddick scanned the streets. There were three necromongers coming their way. He glanced over at Sarina and nodded with his head.  
Nodding, she knew what he meant and pulled her dagger out. He had found two victims. She watched as three necromongers passed the alley before Riddick slipped out after them. Sarina followed after him quickly and saw the three necromongers.  
Riddick had just taken out one while the other two were going for him. She wasted no time and ran for the second one and lifted her dagger when she was near. At the last moment she saw the axe of the necromonger come her way.  
He had seen her.  
She ducked low before coming back up and stabbed forwards as hard as she could. She caught the man right under the front of his armor and stabbed him in the stomach. He grunted before he threw a punch at her.  
She got hit in the side of the face and landed on the ground with a soft cry. The necromonger turned to her and walked over to her.

* * *

HOOT HOOT! Things spark violently between the two. Wonder what will happen next? Oh wait! I already know and you DON'T! MUWHAHAHAHA! XD

Rate and Review people!


	38. Chapter 38

THE FINAL BATTLE WHO IS GOING TO WIN?! Read to find out!

* * *

Sarina rolled quickly backwards and landed clumsily on her knees. Wincing, she ignored it and stood up. She saw the necromonger lift his axe and swing it at her. She jerked her body back and managed to avoid the slash by mere inches. Taking the chance she quickly ducked forwards under his axe and stabbed him in the stomach once again, right next to the other wound. The man groaned in pain and she took the chance and twisted the dagger with all her might. The twist made her wounded hand slightly throb but she ignored it. Pulling it back out she watched as the necromonger crumbled in a heap to the ground. She pushed the thoughts away of her kill. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and saw Riddick staring at her. She quickly broke eye contact.  
"Let's go. We need to move these bodies out of sight." spoke Riddick suddenly, making her blink in surprise while glancing over at him again. She saw him grab a body and followed his lead by grabbing the one she killed and both dragged them to the alley.

Riddick went to the last body and dragged it into the alley. Meanwhile, Sarina was around the corner of a broken building, just out of sight. There, she pulled her pants down and after a bit of struggling, managed to get the pants of the necromonger off. All the while was she blushing brightly.  
"Can't believe I'm doing this." she mumbled embarrassed and held the armored pants up. It had a special spandex-like pants in it to keep it from slipping. She grimaced but still pulled the pants on. They were a bit too wide for her, making her curse. Glancing at her pants she rolled her eyes upwards before taking her dagger out of its pocket and then started slicing her pants up. After a few moments of fumbling she managed to make long strips. Smiling, she pulled the strips around her and used them as a make-shift belt to keep the armor up. She then undid the chest-armor of the body and pulled it over her head. This too was a bit too wide but noticed strings on the side to pull it tighter or loosen it. She pulled on the strings until it fit enough that it wouldn't fall off her shoulders. The boots were a size too big and therefore opted to keep her own shoes on.  
She could only hope that nobody would look down at her feet when they infiltrated that ship, or she would be caught in no time at all. The helmet came next but it slid immediately in front of her eyes.  
"Goddamnit!" she cursed and impatiently ripped it off her head and threw it to the ground. She pulled her tie out of her hair and then redid her hair in a bun before putting the helmet on once again. This time it stayed put. Sighing in relief she grabbed her knife and hid it in her make-shift belt, on her back. She then went and put on the armored gloves and smiled. Finally she was ready.  
Looking at the body she realized the man was only in his boxers. She turned around only to gasp and jump in surprise when she saw Riddick standing there. He already had his armor on and Sarina couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes roam over his form. He really looked good in the armor. It made him look even more badass than he already was. Riddick noticed her eyes roaming over his form and did the same. The armor hid every bit of curve she had and made her look like a scrawny man. Suddenly, she remembered what she was doing and stopped herself.  
"Eh, how long have you been standing there?" she asked softly, trying not to stutter too much.  
"Long enough." came the short reply making her blush while a frown crossed her face. "Let's go. We're wasting time." he suddenly said and turned around and started running. She clenched her teeth before she followed him.

They ran as fast as they could towards the necro ships. Through the alleys and along the streets they ran, avoiding as many people as they could. Riddick came to a stop near a building while staring at one ship in particular. Sarina panted next to him. The armor was as heavy as it looked and slowed her down a bit.  
"Follow me." he rumbled softly while walking towards a large necromonger ship.  
She followed him but with a bit of distance to make sure she didn't seem glued to him. That would raise questions.  
They calmly walked up the stairs of the ship just when they started retreating back. Sarina saw many people standing on the stairs and slowly walking up.  
While they passed some of them, she noticed a certain woman she recognized all too well. Dame Vaako. Riddick purposely brushed his shoulder against her when he past her while Sarina walked past her other side. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of Dame Vaako's eyes widening and turning around. She knew that the woman had noticed Riddick but wasn't sure if she had seen her. Probably not. She hadn't been there when Riddick first met the marshal. Sarina followed him inside the building but frowned when she saw him stand still for a moment while glancing at something behind her. She didn't need to look to know that it was Dame Vaako. She knew that Riddick wanted her to see him. She saw him turn his head and left. She followed him as quickly but as casual as possible.  
They walked through the halls trying to find either Kyra or the Marshal. Well, Riddick was searching for them. Sarina had her mind focused on what she remembered of the movie. Though she didn't need to. She knew that the battle between the Marshal and Riddick would commence any moment now.

While they were walking they passed by a visor with a guard. For a moment they seemed to have not noticed them. Riddick glanced at her and she glanced back. Sarina slid her dagger from under her armor while he grabbed a shiv.  
They both heard a strange clicking screech that made them both stop. Knowing what they had to do, she turned around along with Riddick. Riddick went for the guard and she quickly ran to the visor. She slid his throat in one vast movement while covering his lens a bit. She knew they would see them in the images of this thing and could only hope they hadn't noticed her being a girl. But she doubted that.  
She put her dagger away and grabbed the lensor by his arms while Riddick pulled the guard on his shoulders.  
"This way." he rumbled and walked around the corner.  
She followed him with a bit of trouble. The visor was a bit heavy for such a creepy thing, she decided.

They laid the two necros in a corner out of sight. Sarina followed Riddick through the hallways. She was not surprised he seemed to know where he was going.  
They came to a room with mist on the ground.

It took her a moment to recognize the room. It was the room with those strange people in their tombs.

Quasi-dead they were called.

Riddick was already sitting on one of them and had just stabbed it in the chest. He motioned for her to come and she quickly did so. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her on top of the now-dead being and wrapped an arm around her waist. The tomb suddenly shifted up and both Sarina as well as Riddick had to duck their head so that they wouldn't hit the stone edge above them.  
They stayed still for what seemed like an eternity to her. She was pressed against his armored chest and even though she liked it, it also made her a bit uncomfortable. Finally the thing went suddenly down again. They both looked around before Riddick jumped off and she followed.

He glanced through the small window of one of the doors and saw the marshal. He stared for a moment longer while she went and hid behind a column. He quickly ducked his head when two guards suddenly came and stood in front of the doors.  
She watched him crouch down just a bit further from the doors and pull out two shivs. She knew what he would do next and silently grabbed her own dagger.  
Any second the two guards would turn around and Riddick would kill them. She saw him slide the blades over one another, making a soft chinking noise. For a moment the two guards didn't move and he then did it again but louder this time. Sarina silently took a deep breath and  
readied her blade.  
She saw him slide his blade over eachother once again before he held them up. This was it. The final battle.  
They suddenly heard the two guards move and Riddick quickly turned around to face the doors and slammed his blades right in their heads.  
He pushed the doors open and went in a crouch. As he did this he grabbed the dagger he got in the beginning and then took a leap.  
She quickly followed him but went to one of the guards and after a firm pull, she pulled the shiv out of his head. '_Can still come in handy._' she thought before she turned around and saw Riddick already jumping towards the marshal.  
Her eyes widened a bit. That was one hell of a jump he just did. She then shook her head and, after putting the dagger away, she jumped on the edge of the railing before jumping down to the floor below. She landed on her feet and immediately rolled in reflex when she felt her body lean forwards. She landed on her ass but ignored it in favor of quickly scrambling to her feet. Her eyes widened when she saw Riddick fly straight at her. He flew into her and both flew back and skidded over the ground until they stopped several feet further.  
"Stay your weapons!" she heard a male voice say.  
Groaning, she looked around.  
"He came for me." said the man she recognized as the marshal, calmly. He turned his gaze to her. "But you I have never seen before. Do I know you?" he asked calmly but with a hint of arrogance in his tone and stance. She narrowed her eyes.  
"No, you don't. I'm with him." she said while motioning with her head to Riddick.  
The marshal merely stared. "Pity." he said while someone hidden under a cloak came walking to his side. For a split second her eyes narrowed. She knew who that was and knew it would hurt Riddick when he saw who it was. She pulled her helmet off and put it down next to her before standing up. The person pulled its hood off and showed that it was none other than Kyra.  
Sarina gritted her teeth and glared angrily at the marshal.  
"Consider this:…" started the marshal wile slowly taking a few steps forwards. Riddick stood up, his eyes glancing from the marshal to Kyra and back. "If you fall here now, you'll never rise." said the man arrogantly. "But if you choose another way…" he glanced at Kyra who lifted her head slightly. "The necromonger way… you'll die in due time. And rise again in the Underverse." told the marshal while a few soldiers came around the back.  
Sarina glanced behind her and grew a bit nervous. The marshal held his hand towards Kyra who obediently walked up to him while glancing for a second to her. She knew that Kyra didn't betray them and was still on their side. But Riddick didn't know this. A flash of hurt crossed his face.  
"Go to him." said the marshal calmly to Kyra while putting his hand on her shoulder once she was near.  
It took all of Sarina's willpower to keep herself from going over there and cutting the man's throat. Conscious or not, she was angry the man dared to do this to Kyra. Her little sister. Kyra walked up to Riddick.  
"It hurts… at first." she said calmly while looking Riddick straight in the eye. "But after a while, the pain goes away, just as they promise." explained Kyra calmly. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Are you with me, Kyra?" he asked softly and it hurt Sarina to hear the pain in his voice.  
"There's a moment where you can almost see the Underverse through his eyes. It makes it sound perfect, a place where anyone can start over." continued Kyra, ignoring his question.  
"Kyra…" said Sarina softly, making her glance over at her.  
"Are you with me, Kyra?" questioned Riddick again, a bit stronger this time.  
Kyra turned her gaze forward and walked without answering through the crowd and disappeared. Sarina knew that Kyra was still with them but she still couldn't help the small bit of doubt that filled her chest.  
"Convert now, or fall forever." said the marshal loudly.  
Sarina turned her gaze to him and glared at him "We will never join your religion." she spat while Riddick gripped the blade in his hand tighter. The marshal turned his gaze to her.  
"That's too bad." he told her with a hint of cockiness in his voice.  
"You killed almost everything I know." whispered Riddick so softly that only Sarina heard him.

* * *

Yowza! The marshal has converted Kyra and Riddick's pissed! Read to find out what will happen next! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE!


	39. Chapter 39

Recap: _"You killed almost everything I know." whispered Riddick so softly that only Sarina heard him._

Riddick then turned around so quickly he was almost a blur and threw his dagger at the marshal. The dagger seemed to have hit the marshal as he twisted to the side and on the ground from the blow. Only Sarina knew it wasn't so.  
Many people gasped in shock. The marshal stood back up and stared at Riddick while lifting the dagger up to eye-level. A smirk appeared on his face before he looked at the dagger.  
"Been a long time since I've seen my own blood." said the marshal before holding stretching the arm with the dagger.  
He motioned with his arm and immediately did everyone make way.  
Suddenly somebody grabbed Sarina by her arms.  
Gasping in surprise, she struggled while she was pulled back and forced to follow the guard. The man dragged her back while twisting her arms behind her back making her drop her dagger. She growled and struggled to get loose but couldn't.  
Riddick glanced over at her for a moment before focusing his gaze back on the marshal. The marshal then ran at him with great speed, leaving a strange afterimage behind and punched him in the face.  
Riddick flew back and hit the pillar.  
He slowly stood up and went towards the marshal again. Sarina in the meantime thought of a way to escape. She wanted to help him but knew that before she could land one blow, the marshal would already have killed her. Growling, she struggled a bit before watching the battle.

Riddick and the marshal walked towards one another and Riddick started throwing punches at him. The marshal dodged them all throwing his own kicks and punches at him. While Riddick missed all the time, did the marshal hit his target one punch after another.  
Sarina watched them with worry.  
"Come on, Riddick! You can take him!" she called.  
But had to wince when the marshal punched him in the face from one spot, then went to another and punched him again before he suddenly jumped over him. Riddick's face grew more determined and he turned around and managed to lash out with a backhand punch but missed. The marshal punched him again before moving to another spot and when he turned to him, the marshal punched him again. He then moved again and was about to punch Riddick again but this time he succeeded in blocking him. But it was only for a moment.  
The marshal and Riddick stared eachother down for a second before the marshal started moving all around Riddick and he became a living punching bag for the man. Sometimes Riddick succeeded in blocking or hitting but more times then not did the marshal hit him. The hits seemed to get harder and harder until the marshal gave him a hard punch and knocked him down.  
"No! Riddick! Stand up! Stand up Riddick." called Sarina while struggling a bit but the guard had a good hold on her.  
The marshal started walking around, passing Sarina by with a smug smile on his face.  
"These are his last moments." said the man while walking back to him.  
Riddick was trying to get up but was dazed from all the blows. She knew what was coming before it happened.  
The marshal brought his hands down on either side of Riddick's head and started to pull. She saw his face strain as the marshal started to pull out his soul. Both were struggling for Riddick's soul.  
"Give me your soul." demanded the marshal.  
"Fight him, Riddick!" called Sarina but she knew there was no need to say this. He already did. They seemed to be struggling for a moment longer.  
"Fuck you!" yelled Riddick suddenly while twisting upwards and punched the marshal away with his soul safe again.  
The marshal landed on the ground several feet further. His after image bouncing around him. The sight was just as amusing as in the movie.

Riddick stood up and the marshal glared at him from where he laid. He then ran up a statue that held a stick with a pointy blade in its hand and broke it off. Then, with a war-cry the marshal jumped down towards Riddick.  
He barely managed to dodge the attack before he ducked when the marshal whirled around with it. This battle seemed to go bad even as Riddick seemed to hold his own against the man.  
Sarina smiled when she saw him dodge but her smile fell when the marshal appeared behind him and hit him in the back with the staff of the spear-like weapon. He fell forwards and rolled over the ground in a crouch.  
His eyes widened when the marshal appeared in front of him and pushed the tip of the blade into his chest and lifted him up. Riddick managed to keep the tip from piercing him with his hands but was still lifted into the air.  
Sarina gritted her teeth, trying to think of a way to help.  
Suddenly the marshal pulled back and then smashed the blade flat against Riddick's chest, sending him flying away. The blow was so brutal it had broken the blade off.  
He landed several feet further on the ground and laid motionless on the ground.  
The marshal walked over to a guard and took his spear from him. Hearing the marshal's steps, Riddick lifted his head up to see where he was.

Sarina knew what was about to come and carefully slid the shiv she took out of that guard's head from under her armor and poised it. She watched with concern as the marshal walked over to Riddick and twisted the spear around his neck and held it there, choking him.  
She took this chance and carefully felt the blade twist behind her back until it was parallel with her arm. Sarina thought a little plan out and mentally winced at what she had to do.  
Taking a breath for what was to come, she leaned slowly forwards as if she tried watching from a better angle.  
Then, without warning she threw her head back, making it hit the guard's helmet. The man loosened his hold and leaned back in surprise. She winced in pain but ignored it in favor of using the space between her and the guard.  
She twisted the blade so that the blunt end was against her back and then threw herself back into the guard. The blade was shoved into the man's stomach, making him groan in pain.  
His grip lessened while sagging a bit to the side.  
Feeling his grip lessen, she pulled herself forwards and managed to get herself free.

The Marshal had Riddick in a choking hold with the spear and was slowly choking him. "You're not the one to bring me down." he muttered arrogantly.  
Kyra took the opportunity and used another spear and stabbed him in the back. The marshal gasped in pain, letting go of Riddick in surprise.  
Sarina knew that now was the moment and quickly ran towards the trio.  
Kyra in the meantime turned her gaze to Riddick and they stared at eachother for a moment.  
Right when the marshal wanted to backhand Kyra away did Sarina managed to push her out of the way. Sadly, instead she was backhanded harshly in the face and thrown away. She flew through the air with a soft cry and landed with a hard smack with her back and head against the throne.  
She fell to the ground and her body rolled on its back with her face towards Riddick and her hair sprawled around her, having come out of its tie. Her eyes were closed as she laid motionless on the stairs.  
"Sarina!" cried Kyra while she ran towards the downed woman.  
The marshal groaned in pain and was trying to get the spear out of his back. "You little wench." he muttered but Kyra ignored him in favor of trying to wake Sarina up but she didn't move.  
Riddick stared at the two women. One was like a sister to him and the other, his future mate. He had finally come to accept the fact that she was his. That he wanted her as his mate and now this happened. Angry had nothing to do with what he was feeling right now. He was furious. He glanced over at his dagger and grabbed it before slowly standing up. Meanwhile Vaako had jumped off the floor above and landed with a weapon in his hands on the ground. He turned to the marshal and slowly walked up to him.  
"Help me, Vaako. Kill him." pleaded the marshal while he finally succeeded in pulling the spear out of his back, grunting in pain.  
In the meantime had Kyra turned Sarina over on her back and had her head in her lap. Small tears fell from her eyes while she petted her head. "Wake up. Please, wake up." she whispered softly.  
The marshal frowned when Vaako came to a stop next to him and just stared at him. "Vaako?" questioned the lord and Vaako lifted the weapon above his head "Forgive me." he whispered.  
The marshal's eyes widened and immediately an image of him ran towards the broken point of his first make-shift spear. A foot stepped on top of the thing and when the image looked up, he saw that it was Riddick.  
Meanwhile Vaako brought the weapon down. Riddick lifted his dagger up and brought it down just when the marshal appeared in front of him. The sound of metal being pierced echoed throughout the room, causing Vaako to glance over at the sound in surprise since the marshal had disappeared from under his blade. Riddick had stabbed his dagger straight into the head of the marshal and then broke the heft off. With a glare did he knee the man in the chin with a grunt.  
A last groan escaped the marshal before his body fell backwards and laid motionless on the ground.  
"NO-O-O!" the cry of Dame Vaako echoed throughout the room.  
Meanwhile had Riddick turned and walked over to the two women.  
Kyra glanced up at him with tears in her eyes. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked softly, her voice a sad whisper.  
Riddick gently took Sarina from Kyra's lap and held her in his arms. He could hear the very faint sound of breathing coming from the woman. Luckily he could see no wounds on her body. Suddenly he was very thankful for the armor she wore. "Yeah, she's jus' knocked out." he said softly.  
He let out a gush of air he didn't know he was holding.

Trying something different, he gently tapped her cheek. After a few seconds her face suddenly contorted in pain and a soft moan came from her lips.  
"Sarina!" cried Kyra, making the said woman's eyes flutter a few times before they opened and stared straight at Riddick.  
"Riddick." she whispered softly and he smiled.  
"Ya really should stop playin' hero." he mused.  
Sarina chuckled softly before coughing. "Yeah,… I know, it gives bad headaches." she whispered before she groaned in pain. Her head felt like a hoard of elephants was stampeding in it.  
Kyra smiled while wiping away a few tears. "I'm so glad you're okay." she whispered.  
Sarina glanced at her. "As am I." she joked and Kyra let out a choked giggle-like sob.  
"I thought you were dead. Both of you." she said before grabbing her hand and Riddick's shoulder. Riddick smiled.  
"Are you with me, Kyra?" he asked softly.  
She glanced up at him and smiled. "I'm always with you." she told him.  
He then glanced down at Sarina "Same here." she said before she tried to get up.  
Riddick helped her stand up but had to wrap an arm around her waist to keep her up.  
The blow was hard enough to weaken her a bit. Meanwhile all the people on the ship turned to them with Vaako taking the lead and walked up to them until they were only a few feet away. Vaako stared at them before he kneeled, the rest of the crowd following his lead quickly. Sarina glanced over the crowd that was bowed at their feet.  
"You keep what you kill." muttered Riddick while looking over them. Kyra smiled. They had defeated the lord marshal and Riddick would become its new commander. She mentally giggled at that thought.  
Riddick would rather be alone then command an army.  
After the initial bowing and greeting their new lord was over did everyone go back to what they were doing. Except for the soldiers.  
They were all waiting for Riddick to tell them what they needed to do.  
"What are your new orders, my lord?" questioned Vaako calmly as he stared at his new leader.

* * *

YAY! KYRA LIVES! Ain't I awesome?! :D


	40. Chapter 40

Alright people! This chapter is extra long as a thanking for all of my wonderful fans! Also, there will be a heated lemon somewhere in the story! Please be gentle! This is my first lemon and it's dark! So if you don't like DON'T. FUCKING. READ! Thank you ^_^

* * *

After Riddick had taken command over the necromonger army, he ordered them to leave Helion and its system alone. He had ordered them to go to the furthest and darkest corner of the universe and stay there.  
When the ship left, Riddick took a smaller ship and together with Kyra and Sarina he left the necromonger ship and flew back to Helion.  
The ship landed and the trio got out.  
"Come on, Riddick. You can sleep at our house." said Sarina while they walked down the streets back to where Imam's house was. Riddick shrugged. He didn't care. Had nothing better to do anyway.

A while later they arrived at the house and went inside. The windows were broken and there were cracks in the walls but nothing more was damaged from the invasion.  
Kyra smiled when she got inside. "Has been a while since I last was here." she mused. "It hasn't changed a bit." she continued before going upstairs.  
Sarina cocked an eyebrow. Wondering for a moment why she would have thought that.  
She sighed and walked inside, looking at everything around the room.  
Something didn't sit right. She was home, yes. But she didn't feel happy for it.  
She was surprised when she found she could not call this place home.  
A pair of muscled arms wrapped around her waist from behind, making her jump in surprise.  
"Ya don't seem so happy to be here." rumbled a deep yet familiar voice from next to her ear.  
She shivered. "Why wouldn't I? This is my home, I live here." she countered but there was no conviction in her tone. She also tried to ignore the feeling of his arms around her. It felt so good, so right.  
He hummed. "Ya sure 'bout that, princess? Ya don't sound convinced to me." he told her.  
That mocking tone back in his voice. It pissed her off. She pulled his arms away and stepped away from him. Then, she turned around and glared at him. "Yes, I'm sure, Riddick. Now mind your own business." she hissed at him. She would not fall for his trap, she thought.  
Riddick frowned. "You are my business, princess. You're mine. Don't forget that." he growled. The sound of that deep rumble made her stomach flutter but she pushed it down. She wouldn't be his toy. She wouldn't.  
Sarina glared harder at him. "And I already told you; I don't belong to anyone." she snapped back before she turned around and walked to the kitchen.

Riddick's eyes narrowed behind his goggles. She still thought she was free. Still thought she could hang around with every man she wanted. But he owned her in a way. She was his mate and he be damned if he let her come near another man.  
He took two strides, grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall next to the entrance of the kitchen. He pressed his body against hers.  
"Watch what you're sayin', princess. You're mine and I don't plan on letting go what belongs to me." he rumbled.  
Sarina opened her mouth to argue when somebody cleared their throat. They both glanced over at the person and saw Kyra standing there. She had a questioning look on her face but there was a vague flicker of amusement dancing in her eyes. Riddick forced himself to step away from her, even though his beast didn't like that. It roared at him that she had to submit! She was their mate and she needed to know her place. Riddick agreed.  
"Am I interrupting something?" asked Kyra curiously but with a hint of humor in her voice and eyes. Her eyes flickered from one person to another.  
Sarina shook her head. "No…" she glanced up at Riddick. "Nothing." she hissed but it was clearly aimed at him.  
A deep rumble came from him but she ignored him in favor of walking into the kitchen. Kyra arched an eyebrow in silent question at Riddick. He glanced at her before turning and going to sit down on the couch. Shaking her head, Kyra went to the kitchen to help Sarina.

She knew Sarina loved Riddick. Hell, she could see it in the way she stared at Riddick when he wasn't looking. But what she couldn't understand was why the woman that was her big sister told Riddick she wasn't his.  
Wasn't this what she wanted?  
She knew she had a crush on him for a long time now and yet she pushed him away. Saying the complete opposite from what she showed.  
Kyra was confused by the conflicted feelings of her sister and decided to get some answers later.  
Sarina found some vegetables in her refrigerator but they were starting to rot. Growling to herself, she tossed them in the garbage and then looked in the freezer. She found prepackaged vegetables and put them in a pot on the stove. Afterwards she pulled some chicken out of the freezer and put it in the microwave.  
"So, need any help?" asked Kyra making Sarina jump before she looked around and shook her head.  
"Nah, I got it here." she told her and then went to a cabinet next to Kyra and pulled a box of rice out.  
"So, what's going on between you and Riddick?" asked Kyra curiously in a casual way. She knew Riddick could hear them. Sarina glared at her.  
"Don't wanna talk about it." she muttered low, which showed Kyra that she knew that Riddick could hear them. She mentally cursed but on the outside she gave only a simple. "Oh.".  
Sarina rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the food again.  
Kyra sighed and leaned against the wall. She could sense the tension between the two and wondered silently what it was that held her sister back from going over to Riddick and kiss him.

The food was done after an hour and Sarina brought it to the table in the living room. All three sat down and began to eat. Again there was tension in the room and it annoyed Kyra but she didn't know what to do about it. Neither of them wanted to talk about it.  
Sarina finished quickly, having always been a small eater. When the other two were done she took their plates and put them in the sink. Finally, Kyra couldn't handle the tension anymore.  
"Hey Sarina, I'm going to visit Lajjun and Ziza." she told her. Sarina frowned.  
"'Kay." she answered back.  
Kyra knew from Sarina during one of their little get-togethers in Crematoria that Imam was dead. She was sad about this and wanted to pay Lajjun a visit. Not only to say condolences but also wanted to catch up with her and Ziza. God knew she had missed the little girl. Kyra left very quickly then. Not only to visit the woman and her daughter but also to give those two some long time to talk.  
Sarina frowned but knew the girl needed some space.  
Shrugging, she tried to ignore the fact that she was now alone in the house with one Richard B. Riddick. She mentally cursed Kyra for leaving her like this.  
Taking a deep breath, she pushed down her nervousness and walked into the living room and straight towards the stairs. All the while ignoring Riddick who stared at her the whole time.  
Once upstairs she calmly closed the door to lean her back against it with a shuddering sigh. Shaking her head she forced her feelings down and tried to calm her heart. Sighing, she walked over to her bed and started to undress, not even turning on the light.

She pulled off the chest armor and then the armored pants. '_Damn happy I'm out of those things. They made me feel like I was cooked alive._' she thought absently before pulling her tank top off. Without much thought she threw it to the ground, telling herself she would put it away tomorrow morning. As she walked towards her closet, she heard the door of her room open, making her freeze in her steps. Her eyes widened as light filtered in the room before it grew dark again as the door was closed with a click. She swallowed nervously.  
"R-Riddick?" she called softly, her voice trembling slightly.  
Sarina couldn't see him but knew he was there and started taking steps back, all the while looking around for Riddick. Sadly, her eyes were not yet adjusted to the dark and she couldn't see anything.  
All of a sudden a rough hand grabbed her arm and threw her to the side. With a startled cry she landed on something soft. For a second she wondered what it was before mentally kicking herself and reminded herself that it was her bed.  
Instantly she sat up and went to stand up but that same hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down.  
She gasped and immediately struggled to get away.  
"Riddick. Let me go." she hissed while grabbing the hand and tried pushing it away. In a flash were both her hands suddenly grabbed and locked above her head. She gasped in surprise again before she started wriggling and twisting her arms to get them out of his iron grip.  
"Not tonight, princess. We have some unfinished business to take care off." came the deep voice in her ear. His hot breath hit her ear making her shudder at the feeling.  
She mentally yelled at herself to focus. "No! We don't, now let me go." she snapped before she let out a startled yelp when she was pulled further up the bed by her arms. She quickly threw a kick forwards and it hit something. A growl sounded from above her, making her swallow nervously.

All of a sudden something heavy laid down on top of her, making her groan at the heaviness. She opened her mouth to say something when a mouth was roughly pushed against hers. A tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth, exploring every inch of her. She moaned in protest and wiggled her body to try to get him off. Too bad he was too heavy for that. A deep rumble came from Riddick as the motion only served to turn him on.  
Frowning, Sarina bit down on his tongue, causing him to growl while he pulled his tongue back. She tasted blood in her mouth and smiled victoriously. The lips pulled away and she looked up with a smug smile on her lips.  
"Bad move, princess." he growled at her.  
She huffed. "I already told you that I'm not yours Riddick. This is what happens when you don't listen." she hissed while trying to ignore the hammering of her heart and the flush on her cheeks.

He growled in annoyance. Didn't she know that she was his? That nothing she said could change that?  
He ignored the copperish taste in his mouth and swallowed what blood he had in his mouth. He used the hand that held her hands to push himself up a bit.  
His other hand traveled to her chest and grabbed her bra between her breasts and easily tore it off. As if it was nothing. She gasped while cold air hit her chest and made her nipples stiffen slightly. She whimpered and struggled to get her hands free to hide her breasts from his sight. A blush adorning her cheeks.  
She managed to get one hand free, and placed it across her chest. She never felt at ease when people saw her like this, it was difficult for her when people stared to begin with, and she knew, no, she felt his eyes roam in the dark, and it gave her a strange sensation. It was a mixed feeling, causing her to halt her struggles for a fraction of a second.  
And he noticed, she knew, because he swiftly pulled her arm off of her chest. Fighting him was difficult under normal circumstances, but here, in the dark, it was even worse, if not completely impossible.  
She heard him rumble at the sight of her, and Sarina lost focus for a moment at the sound, and it became worse when she felt his lips trail her chest. She held back a gasp and remembered she was trying to get free. When this continued to fail, she had no choice but to utter her thoughts.  
"I'm not your toy! I don't want this!"  
She felt him lift his head, and she knew he was looking at her face. "Do you even know what you want, rabbit?"  
"I..." she shut her mouth, searching for words in her head. "I don't..."  
"That's what I thought." he whispered, and lowered his head again.  
"I don't want to be your plaything!" she suddenly yelled, louder than she had meant to.  
It caused Riddick to lift his head once more, but this time, he was laughing, the sound echoing through the room.

She blushed, feeling embarrassment and a bit of humiliation course through her.  
"Ya ain't my plaything, rabbit." he rumbled next to her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear making her shudder. "You're my mate." he purred before she felt him nibble on her earlobe. She gasped in pleasure, making him smirk.  
He let go of her lobe and nipped at her neck all the way down to her shoulder. There, he bit down though not hard enough to break the skin.  
She gasped at the feeling. She was trying to focus her thoughts but it was so difficult with what he was doing to her. His free hand traveled over her stomach and to her breast where he kneaded it roughly.  
She mewled in both discomfort and pleasure. Riddick purred as he let go of her shoulder. Then, he went down to her chest, leaving a trail of red marks everywhere he bit.  
She struggled to get loose but couldn't. She didn't know what to do. He, what he's doing made her both feel uncomfortable and pleasured.  
"No, I'm not." she whispered, her voice barely audible as her mind trailed off somewhere else.  
"Doesn't sound convincing to me." he answered. "The sooner you accept it...the easier it's gonna be." he said matter of factly.  
"You're mine, princess." he whispered these last words, and as they registered in her head, they pulled her out of her euphoria, and she suddenly felt angry again.  
"No! I'M NOT!" she screamed. In her anger she yanked her arm free, and she knew he hadn't expected it from her. With everything she had, she hit him as hard as she could, not even knowing where, but at the moment it didn't matter.  
A moment later though, she regretted her actions, because she knew it was a bad idea to piss off Riddick. Sarina felt a sudden panic and fear, and in the tiny moment Riddick let go in his surprise, she rolled from the bed and made for the door as quickly as she could. She now truly felt like a rabbit being chased by a wolf.  
She didn't get far though, as her ankle was grabbed and she fell to the ground, hard. She yelped in pain as she was dragged back and pulled up by her hair. A second hand wrapped around her neck and she felt Riddick press against her from behind.  
"Bad move." he whispered in her ear.

"Don't!" she squeaked.  
"Don't what?" he asked, and she felt his breath on her hair. "That hurt, rabbit."  
She felt the hand from her neck being removed, but it moved down to her chest, which was not what she wanted either, was it?  
She grabbed to remove it, but it seemed Riddick was done playing her games. He roughly spun her around, and threw her back on the bed.

She landed with a gasp on her back and immediately tried to scuttle back to the other side of the bed. Keyword; tried. Two hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her back before she felt the bed dip next to her while a knee was shoved between her legs. She tried to move away but a hand pressed roughly down on her stomach. But the hand disappeared for a moment and the sound of a cloth being ripped made her pale.  
What was he going to do now? She voiced her thoughts "R-Riddick? W-what are you doing?" she questioned softly and uncertain.  
The answer came quickly when she felt him grab her hands and a clothe was wrapped around them, tying them up.  
"Making sure they stay out of the way." he answered with a rumble. She instantly started struggling with her new bonds but couldn't get loose. Suddenly a hand grabbed one of her shoes before she felt the laces of her shoes suddenly coming undone.  
In an instant she stopped freeing her hands and began trying to pull her feet free. One shoe was pulled off along with the sock, followed quickly by the other. All the while did she try to kick but it only served to have him trap them under his armpits.  
Once they were off did she feel him release her feet. Instantly she tried crawling backwards but could barely move with her hands tied. She heard Riddick chuckle before a hand grabbed the middle of the clothe. Again, her hands were locked above her head.

But as she was afraid she was now completely immobile, he ripped them from her wrists again.  
"Just accept that you're mine, princess. It'll make this whole thing easier." he murmured from above her.  
Sarina frowned while her eyes darted blindly around, searching for any kind of comfort. Though she still couldn't see anything.  
She didn't know what to do.  
Should she give in? But what if it's a hoax and he'll leave her the moment he had his fill? Plus, on top of that she didn't know what to do here. She had never… she blushed a bright red just thinking of it. Sex. What if she wasn't good?  
What if she embarrassed herself? She didn't even want to think that.  
A pair of lips suddenly attached themselves to her breast and sucked. The feeling was strangely pleasurable and she moaned.  
Riddick bit in her nipple making her mewl in pain and pleasure. Her back arched. She felt that fluttering in her stomach again like all the times before but more stronger. Her hands twitched while she looked around. She didn't know what to do. He had been toying with her for so long. Always coming onto her in some way and then walking away again as if it was nothing. A part of her longed to believe his words. That they were true. That he really wanted her. But with how many times he had just left her standing, had just mocked her, she didn't believe him.

But her body started giving in, and the feeling altered her way of thinking, she couldn't help it. Did it really matter if he was lying? Wasn't this what she had wanted all along? Those times with other men, she had compared them to Riddick, as if she was waiting for only him. As her euphoria grew again, she decided it didn't matter, and she would trust him for just this once.

Riddick noticed that she was more compliant and smirked. Seemed she finally understood that there was no fighting this. His hand roamed her side and went to her other breast and started kneading it roughly. She moaned while her hands gripped the blankets under her. She felt him shift a bit above her but his sucking and kneading had not stopped.  
Suddenly, she felt his other hand at the edge of her pants and undo the button. Her mind became slightly focused again at the feeling. Panic washed over her, making her breath hitch. Riddick sensed her panic and let go of her nipple and brought his head up and kissed her roughly on the lips. Meanwhile, his hand that was by her pants, pulled her pants open and jerked it down. He removed himself from her for a moment to pull her pants off, leaving her only in panties.

Sarina felt exposed, naked, vulnerable. It was worse than she usually felt, and she knew what was about to happen. She wondered if it would make any difference asking him to be gentle, but she knew the answer.  
It wouldn't change a thing, if anything, it would only make it worse for her.  
Something in her was still fighting this, and when she felt him shift to take off his shirt, she tried to move away from him again, though not very convincing, as all it took was a hand to stop her. He grabbed her throat and held her down, while he used his other hand to take off his shirt and unbuckle his cargo. She wasn't sure, as she couldn't see. Then she heard heavy boots fall to the floor before she felt wet lips on her breast again and warm skin on her legs. It hitched her breath, and she knew he noticed.

Riddick let his free hand slide down her hip before he brought it back up again and to her left breast. Slowly he rubbed the nipple with his thumb before pinching it between his fingers. Sarina gasped and arched her back a bit. Moaning she arched her back as he rolled her nipples between his teeth and fingers.  
She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth but moaned as he bit in her nipple again. Slowly he let his hand glide down her hip and on her thigh. She felt his hand go lower and through the haze in her mind, she noticed this. Trying to be secretive, she slowly brought her legs closer to eachother so that his hand wouldn't be able to come close to her most sacred place. Her core.

But he noticed. His inner beast snarled and pushed roughly against him in his mind, catching his attention. She was still being slightly defiant. His inner beast wanted her completely submissive. A deep rumbling warning vibrated from his chest, making her flinch. He shifted slightly and brought his knee to her legs and pushed them open. In one swift movement, he ripped off her panties, and she was suddenly washed over by a feeling of excitement. It felt wrong, but it somehow felt right. Too right to ignore. She grabbed his arm with her hand, as it was still around her neck. Riddick squeezed her jaw as he thought she was trying to struggle again. But she didn't, it seemed she finally submitted, and it was arousing his inner beast.

It purred in his mind and on the outside did he do the same. He let go of her neck and kissed her on the lips. Sarina gasped in surprise, giving him the opportunity to delve his tongue inside of her cavern again as he explored her mouth. She timidly brought her tongue up and touched his own. His danced around hers and she was just about to start moving hers when all of a sudden she felt something enter her womanhood. She gasped and arched her back in surprise and pain while her eyes shot open. Riddick enjoyed the sight as he pulled away and watched her arch her back and gasp. Smirking, he pushed his finger inside again. She let out a moan as her back arched again and she struggled to get loose before she gritted her teeth. "Relax." rumbled his voice from above her but she shook her head as she clenched her eyes shut "It hurts…" she whispered tensing her whole body.

He knew it would. She was a virgin after all. He could feel how tight she was and knew if she didn't relax it would cause a bit of trouble later.

He hooked his fingers and heard a loud moan come from her. Her back arched again while she shook her head from side to side and clenched her hands around the sheets. As he started pumping his finger in and out of her in a steady rhythm, he noticed she was slowly relaxing. As he was doing his thing, Sarina noticed the pain ebbing away and she felt her body relax. But her mind was already on the next step, and she knew it was going to hurt even more. But then again, she did feel pleasure from it, and somehow she started longing for him. Before she even registered what she was doing, her body was moving along with his rhythm, as if it was asking for more. And she got it.

While he was doing that he brought his head to her breasts and started sucking on one and kneaded the other with his other hand. She didn't know what it was, but she felt something building inside of her. Slowly he rubbed the nipple with his thumb before pinching it between his fingers. She mewled and made a low keening noise.  
With the mewling sounds she made, combined with how easily she responded to his actions, it made it really hard on Riddick to keep control of his animal side. And with each passing moment he lost more and more control over himself and this girl didn't even know it.

She was now moving more and more and he knew she was starting to enjoy it. And so was he. If she was ever ready, it was now.

He pulled his finger out of her making her gasp and whine at the loss. He chuckled before he pulled himself away from her for a moment to pull off his pants and boxers.  
Sarina felt him leave the bed for a moment and wondered in the back of her mind what he was doing.  
The answer came when he returned and shoved a knee between her legs to spread them. She tensed. It wasn't only the fact that he spread her legs that made her tense but more so the fact that it was a _bare_ knee that she felt. Her mind came rushing down again and she whimpered in fright. Two hands came leaning on either side of her before a nose nuzzled the side of her head.  
She was completely at his mercy, he could have her any way he wanted, and she would be able to do absolutely nothing about it. He was too strong for her to overpower.  
He almost completely dominated her. Almost.  
He pulled his head away from hers. His inner beast came surging up to the surface from all the noises she had been and was making. It snarled to make her his, now!

He had to struggle to keep his mind a bit focused on bringing his cock to her entrance. She instantly flinched when she felt something touch her entrance.  
His inner beast growled. Now! Now was the chance to do it! It pushed forwards and he lost control for a moment.  
Riddick snarled and thrust forward suddenly, impaling Sarina in a single, fluid motion with his thick, hard cock. Her eyes snapped open and a loud piercing scream tore itself out of her throat. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She was whimpering slightly and he felt a small pang of regret for hurting her, though it passed quickly.  
He nuzzled her hair to try and ease her pain a bit. She shook her head as she pushed and clawed at his chest. The pain was almost unbearable! How could other girls stand this? She thought in the back of her mind.  
Meanwhile, Riddick had trouble controlling himself. The clawing at his chest made him more horny than he already was.

She just wanted the pain to stop and panic took over as she started thrashing around beneath him.  
"Stop struggling." he said, but she didn't even hear him. Suddenly, two hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them down beside her head.  
"Stop struggling!" Riddick growled from above her. She stared at his silhouette and noticed he had stopped moving. Over the seconds, the pain started ebbing away and she felt her body relax again.  
He must have felt it too, as he took the cue to thrust again, once more making her cry out in pain, now not even able to claw at the source of the pain. "Stop, please stop." she softly cried, her eyes tightly shut.  
But he wouldn't. His beast had been unleashed, but at the same time, he wanted it good for her, and he managed to control the beast, to not let it hurt her too much.  
After three more thrusts, the tension in her arms became less, and her face looked less pained. He knew the pain was subsiding, and he was relieved for her.  
Sarina thanked God the searing pain was gone, and all she could feel now was slight burning. Her body started to calm down, and she was grateful to Riddick he at least had enough respect for her to take it a little slow. It wasn't something she had expected from him. Still, he kept going now, and while she thought on this, she noticed a change in sensation. The pain was gone now and it had been replaced by something else. Something, she might consider calling pleasurable.  
Riddick noticed her body started rocking along with his movements, and it urged him on, making him go faster and harder, and her response to it was what he had hoped for, but not what he had expected.

She moaned loudly as her back arched and her head was thrown from one side to the other. He purred, a deep sound that vibrated from his chest. "Mine…" he growled and Sarina felt the growl rumble through him and then go through her. She shivered at the sensation and mewled. He began to speed up even more.  
Going on a rough and hard pace that she was unable to follow. He pounded into her body ruthlessly and she felt the pain turn completely to pleasure and then almost to the point of pain again. Suddenly, Riddick grunted and yanked his hands from her wrists and pulled completely out of her. She was about to whimper in protest when he flipped her onto her hands and knees and then came quickly on top of her again from behind.  
She felt him position himself to her entrance again and he thrust harshly into her. Sarina yelped, as she felt him cover her body with his. Caging her in with his own.

His inner beast purred in delight at the feeling of complete domination of her. He began a deep and rough rhythm that had her howling in pleasure. Her breasts bounced with each of his thrusts, and she could feel his muscles flex and strain as he pushed into her. She could barely hold his weight but somehow managed it.  
Riddick grabbed her hips to keep himself steady but managed to keep pumping into her. He began slamming harder and with renewed vigor into her. Cries and howls escaped her throat one after another.  
Sarina felt his body weight press against her back as he leaned forward, nipping at her shoulder blades. He kissed, bit and sucked on her shoulder blades and spine, making her mewl. His instinct to dominate, to mate made him growl right next to her ear. She unconsciously bowed her head and submitted to him with a whine.

She felt her body tighten and tense as something built up very quickly in her stomach. He felt her climax and leaned down. He sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her shoulder and Sarina cried out and shuddered under him as he finally roared his own blinding release. Riddick tasted her blood in his mouth and pulled back slightly and licked the wound. "…Mine…" he whispered in a rough voice. He then pulled her body down along with his own. The two of them laid down on their sides while he licked the wound on her neck. She felt his member spurt a few more times deep within her and she mewled softly. Riddick purred and pulled her closer to his body. She shivered lightly at the possessiveness in his grip but said nothing, her body in much need of rest.

* * *

WOW! HOT N' STEAMY! Damn we're good! XD tell me what you think!


	41. Chapter 41

LAST CHAPTER UP!

* * *

Sunlight streamed in Sarina's face through a small crack between the curtains. Moaning in both protest as well as annoyance, she turned over. Her face immediately hit something hard and warm. With her mind still asleep, she didn't register the feel of the body and just snuggled closer to the person. Warmth and sleep were more interesting right now anyway. A deep rumbling rose from the chest making her nose, that was against the chest, vibrate slightly. She made a soft huffing sound and nuzzled her nose against the chest before she fell asleep again.  
Riddick arched an eyebrow in amusement. Obviously she was not a morning person.  
Not that he minded. He liked that she laid so close to him. His arm that laid protectively over her waist, tightened slightly. This was one person nobody would ever take away from him.

An hour and a half later Sarina woke up again. She laid against something warm and hard. Moaning softly, she took a deep breath, breathing a strong scent in. Spicy and masculine. She sighed and pulled her head away a bit. Finally she cracked open her eyes and glanced up. A strong chin was in her sight. Blinking, it took a moment before she understood that it was a chin. Her eyes traveled up to a pair of thin lips, followed by a big nose and then two pearly-looking eyes.  
She smiled. "Mornin'." she mumbled softly, her speech slightly slurred from the sleep.  
Riddick smirked.  
"Morning." he rumbled back.  
"Comfy?" he asked after a moment of silence.  
She nodded. "Very." she whispered while her eyes fluttered as she fought to keep them open. Taking another deep breath, she gently pushed herself up and away from him but was stopped by an arm over her waist. Blinking, she glanced down at the arm and then up at Riddick's face again. "Mind gettin' your arm off?" she mumbled softly, her mind still trying to wake up.  
He smirked amused. "What if I don't?" he asked teasingly.  
Sarina stared at him through half-lidded eyes "I'll just push you out of bed." she mumbled softly.  
His smirk widened which made her shrug before she let her body drop again. The bed was too comfy to give up right now.

Riddick chuckled. Definitely not a morning person. He decided.  
His inner beast crooned in his mind at his mate. It was so close to her now, and she was all theirs.  
After another few minutes she pushed herself up again and then pried his arm off of her hip. She pulled away and felt something slide out of her and shuddered slightly at the feeling. It was a bit strange. Rolling her shoulders, she winced when she felt the bite-mark throb slightly. Grunting she crawled away from him.  
Sadly, her mind was still not completely awake. Her hand missed support and she rolled with a surprised yelp out of bed, landing with loud thud on the ground.  
Riddick chuckled again. A finger rose just over the edge of the bed. "Not funny." came the muffled reply before the hand disappeared. Slowly she got on her hands and knees before pulling herself to her feet. Rubbing her head, she gave a half-hearted glare. Turning around, she shivered at the chilly morning air. Because she was still naked, her nipples stiffened from the air. She covered her chest with her arms and waggled over to her closet. The soreness between her legs made it not easy to walk.  
All the while she tried to ignore the blush on her face. Finding a baggy shirt and some sweatpants, she put them on, not bothering to put on some underwear and turned to Riddick.  
"Ya comin'?" she asked, her speech still a bit slurred. He arched an eyebrow in amusement before he threw the blankets away and stood up from the bed.  
Sarina's mind completely woke up at the sight of his naked body and she blushed a bright red. Last night she may have felt his naked body, but seeing and feeling is a _WHOLE_ different way.  
"Eh, I'm going to make breakfast." she stuttered and with a quick turn, did she walk/waggle to the door and opened it. She closed it quickly behind her and cursed Riddick for his lack of manners.

She walked downstairs with minor difficulties and saw Kyra already sitting at the table eating some bread. Kyra quickly noticed her and smiled devilishly.  
"Hey there, how was your night? It sounded quite rowdy in your room." she teased and Sarina's face grew a whole different shade of red.  
"You heard?" she squeaked though her voice fell away in the middle of the sentence making Kyra giggle. "When did you return?" she asked with another squeak.  
Her little sister shrugged. "I got back somewhere during the middle of the night and was met with quite some… noises." she said with a knowing look. Sarina groaned and slapped her face.  
Great, just what she needed. Kyra teasing her for what she heard.  
She shook her head and tried to will the blush away while limping into the kitchen and pulled out a pan. She then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of eggs. "Is that a hickey?" came the sudden question and Sarina felt her blush rushing right back to her cheeks and rise further up her face.  
"N-no." she stuttered while turning the stove on and started cooking the eggs.  
Kyra giggled "It is, isn't it?" she teased and laughed at the fiery blush on her sister's face.  
Sarina mentally cursed Riddick for his marking and refused to answer any more questions. She was almost done with the eggs when a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped with a squeak in surprise before she felt a nose run along the side of her neck. She playfully hit his arm and scowled.  
"Mind not scaring me like that?" she grumbled. A chuckle was her reward which made her pout. Once the eggs were done she put them on a plate and held out next to her.  
Riddick took them without question, knowing they were for him. He let go of her and went to sit down. She mentally sighed in relief when she saw him wearing his clothes and quickly started baking some more eggs for herself. Once done she sat down and all three sat in relatively silence by eachother.  
When breakfast was over did Sarina put the plates in the sink and looked through the cabinets. There was little to no food in there.

Sighing she shook her head.  
"Great. Shopping." she grumbled, not liking the idea but not having much of a choice. She turned to the two and saw them softly talking to eachother.  
"Hey guys, there's no food left in the kitchen so I'm gonna go to the store for some food. Is there anything you guys want then tell me now before I leave." she told them.  
Both of them looked at her making her shift nervously in her place. Kyra shrugged. "I don't need anything." she told her and Sarina nodded before glancing over at Riddick who shrugged.  
"Don't care. Have all what I need right here." he rumbled while looking her over.  
A blush crossed her cheeks again and she quickly walked past them and into the living room. Kyra giggled at the blush.  
Her sister was so easy to tease sometimes.  
Riddick had the same thoughts.  
She ignored both of them and grabbed a small wallet and put it in the pocket of her pants.  
Turning, she went to the door and opened it. Just as she was about to take a step outside did a warm presence behind her make her stop and glance over her shoulder. Riddick stood there, staring down at her. "Eh, what are you doing?" she asked a bit suspicious.  
He arched a brow "Coming with ya." he said simply, as if it answered all. It did.  
She frowned. "Eh, no you don't. I can go shopping on my own, I don't need you coming with me. You'll attract attention." she told him. He continued to stare at her. After a moment of long silence between the two Sarina huffed. "Fine. You can come." she grumbled with a pout. He smirked at his victory and both walked out of the house.  
Kyra watched them leave as she laughed at the misfortune of her sister. "Seems someone's a bit protective." she muttered to herself before she turned and went to the couch.

Meanwhile Sarina and Riddick, who stalked through the shadows of the buildings just out of sight, were walking towards the market. Though she was pouting on the outside, it quickly changed into a smile. Secretly, she was happy he was near her. She didn't think that she would've been happy that he would've stayed home.  
She had a suspicion that Riddick knew this.  
Shaking her head she walked around a corner and a bit further she took a turn to the right. Sadly, someone had been standing there and she bumped right into them. Stumbling back she was about to apologize but her words froze in her throat when she saw who it was.  
The person was a man who was a few inches bigger then her. His steely blue eyes blinked before his face turned into a sneer when he saw who had bumped into him. His brown hair was cut short and put up in small spikes.  
He wore a buttoned, blue shirt that had the first three buttons open so that you could see a bit of his chest, which looked a bit muscled. Sarina swallowed her words and narrowed her eyes in a glare.  
"Oho hoo, who do we have here? If it isn't our little scaredy-cat, Sarina." mocked the man and she snarled at him.  
"Get lost Brian. I have no business with you." she growled. Brian as the man was known, sneered at her.  
"Or what're you gonna do, babe? Give me a soft push?" he taunted.  
Sarina had to take a few deep breaths to keep her calm. She didn't know how the asshole had survived the invasion but she sure wasn't happy about it.  
Meanwhile Riddick was glaring at the man from within the shadows.  
Seemed she and the man had a history with eachother from the way they stared at eachother. His inner beast growled darkly.  
It didn't like the man near their mate. Neither did he for that matter. Men had to stay away from his mate. Plain and simple.  
"That's none of your business." she snapped and moved past him. Though a firm hand grabbed her arm and roughly turned her back around.  
She gasped in surprise and lost her balance but placed her hands in time against the wall. Sadly, the wall wasn't a wall at all but Brian's chest.  
He grinned "Ooh, what's this? Ya dying to get your hands on me again, babe?" he taunted before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  
She noticed this and mentally winced. This was something Riddick wasn't gonna like. She was right. He was pissed off and got only angrier with the second.  
She pushed him away "Leave me alone, Brian. I have someone else now and he's far more of a man than you'll ever be." she snapped at him.  
Brian's eyes narrowed in anger "What did ya say, ya little whore!" he growled and pulled his arms away to backhand her instead. She stumbled with a yelp while trying to regain her balance.  
A deep and threatening growl sounded from the alley across the street.

Brian hadn't heard it. He was too busy snickering at seeing Sarina stumble and hold her cheek. She turned around and glared at him "You bastard." she hissed while holding her cheek.  
Without much thought, she threw a punch at him and socked him in the chin. This made Brian stumble back a step while he held his chin in surprise and pain.  
That surprise quickly turned to rage though as the man recovered from the blow. "Why, ya fucking bitch! I'm gonna make ya fucking pay for that." he snarled and took a threatening step towards her.  
Riddick had enough of this all.  
He was pissed beyond belief that the little shit dared to harm his mate.  
He stepped out of the alley and calmly walked up to the pair. Brian noticed him and sneered.  
"What do ya want, man? Can't ya see I'm busy?! Get lost!" growled her ex-boyfriend.  
Sarina blinked and glanced over her shoulder and saw Riddick standing there. He was glaring darkly from behind his goggles. Even though the effect was a bit lessened because of the goggles, it nevertheless had its intimidating effect on the man.  
Without taking his eyes off of Brian, he calmly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. She was a bit surprised but that quickly turned into happiness. A smug smile appeared on her face.  
"Brian, I would like you to meet my… boyfriend, Riddick. Riddick, this is Brian." she hesitated for a second on the boyfriend part but other than that she sounded very smug. She wasn't sure what to call him. Her husband? Her boyfriend? No, her mate sounded far more better.  
Brian puffed up his chest.  
"Tch, so I was right. You are a whore." he mocked before turning his gaze to Riddick. "So, what did ya pay for her? I bet she was a useless fuck anyhow." he taunted.  
Riddick's face was set in stone as he glared darkly at the man.

Brian was finally starting to feel the effects of the convict's glare and shifted slightly. Sarina glared at him "Whore?! Who the hell are you calling a whore, you fucking prick!" she growled and took a step forwards in anger.  
"Who else other than you, ya filthy wench." Brian sneered at her and also took a step forwards.  
A scowl appeared on her face and without thought she punched him straight in the nose. A nasty crack was heard and Brian cried out in pain. He blinked back tears before he glared at her and lifted his fist to punch her back. Right when he threw it at her did a strong hand grab his fist and squeezed it painfully tight. Brian gasped in pain but tried to hide it before he threw another punch, this time at Riddick. Riddick caught the other fist with ease.  
"Get lost." he rumbled darkly in warning.  
Brian swallowed but still tried to act tough. Riddick narrowed his eyes behind his goggles and kneed him in the stomach before he let go of one hand and threw him against the wall.  
Sarina giggled and wrapped her arms around Riddick's waist. "That was awesome, Riddick. You are amazing." she told him. Said convict smirked and wrapped an arm around her before he turned his gaze back to Brian again.  
"If I ever see ya near my mate again, I'll cut your fucking throat." he growled threateningly.  
Brian nodded as he tried to get air back in his lungs. He walked away from them with fear in his eyes. Not that both of them cared.  
Sarina gently pushed against Riddick. "Let's get out of here, Riddick. We still need to get some food." she told him before her smile slowly disappeared.  
The two walked on and he looked down at her questioningly, wondering why she was suddenly so down.

Sarina didn't know what it was but the little encounter with Brian had got her thinking. She wasn't fit for settling down anymore, she figured.  
She was so used to adventures with Riddick and Kyra that she found sitting in a house and having a job, boring. This wasn't her life anymore. She belonged at Riddick's side, going from one adventure to another.  
They were almost at the market when Sarina slowly came to a halt. Riddick glanced down at her curiously.  
"What's the matter?" he asked her.  
She sighed "I… I don't know. I don't feel comfy in our house anymore. I-I don't know what it is but…" she trailed off and looked to the side while pulling away from him.  
He arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He knew what she wanted but he wanted to hear it coming out of her own mouth before he said anything. She sighed deeply "I don't know. This… this isn't me anymore. I… I… I'm…" she trailed off, uncertain of how to continue while she looked to the side. Riddick gently but firmly grabbed her chin and turned her head so she was facing him again.  
"You want to travel, isn't it?" he stated more then asked. She looked him in the goggles and nodded  
"Yeah. I liked the fighting, the surviving, the-the…" she trailed off, not sure what to say.  
"The adventure?" he filled in again and she nodded.  
"Yeah, the adventure." she whispered softly.  
He smirked "Took ya long enough to figure it out, princess." he mused making her blink in surprise and confusion. He chuckled "I could tell right away when we got to the house that ya weren't happy there." he told her and she gaped at him. He knew?! And he didn't tell her? She pouted while crossing her arms over her chest. Riddick chuckled before he kissed her full on the lips again. She let out a muffled protest before she grabbed the front of his wife-beater and let him deepen the kiss. He let go of her chin to wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He nipped at her lower lip, demanding entrance. She gave it to him whole-heartedly. After the little make-out session did the two went back to the house. They both forgot the market and just wanted to go back home.  
Once they arrived there and went inside, they were met with Kyra.  
"So, what're we gonna eat tonight?" she asked them, noting in the back of her mind the lack of food with them.  
Sarina smiled and glanced up at Riddick who smirked at Kyra. Sarina turned to face her little sister again "Nothing. We were thinking about taking a ship and getting out of here. Far away from civilization. Just the three of us." she told her.  
Kyra blinked in surprise before she smiled widely.  
"Seriously?!" she asked enthusiastic. She quickly became energetic when she saw Sarina smile and nod. Kyra then thought of something.  
"Wait, what brought up this sudden change?" she asked confused.  
Sarina smirked. "I had a run in with an old…_friend_. And it made me realize that sitting at home all day just isn't for me anymore. So we decided to just take a ship and fly away from here and see where it would take us." she explained.  
Kyra blinked again before she frowned "Wait. Old friend? Who is this old friend?" she asked curiously.  
Sarina smirked "Brian." came the simple answer.  
Kyra's face darkened in a scowl. "What the hell?! How did that bastard survive the invasion? I should've cut his throat when I had the chance." she grumbled the last part.  
Sarina grinned "Don't worry. Riddick had a little… _talk_ with him. So he won't be bothering me ever again." she told her.  
Kyra's face immediately brightened "Talk? What talk? What did he do?" she asked excitedly.  
Her sister held up her hands "I'll explain later on the ship. Right now, we're gonna search for a ship and say goodbye to Lajjun and Ziza." she told her. Kyra pouted at the secrecy but nodded.  
Riddick left quickly after that while Sarina and Kyra went over to Lajjun and Ziza to say goodbye. The goodbye was one with big hugs and promises of visiting. The two siblings left back for the house and quickly packed the few things of their belongings. Once they were done with that did they wait for Riddick's return. It took him half an hour to find a decent one for the three of them. He told them where to find it and Sarina locked the house once they had packed their stuff.  
Once outside did the three of them glanced at the house one more time before they all turned around and left towards the shipping dock. Hidden under cloaks.  
They left fairly quickly and with little trouble.  
Together, the three of them would travel from one place to another. They would avoid the mercs that would, no doubt, come after Riddick and Kyra. And her. Once they found out that she helped them. She had finally figured out what her purpose was in this world. Why she was there. She now understood why Aereon hadn't told her. Though she had known that Aereon already knew the answer. But she was glad she had figured it out by herself. It made things more fun anyway.  
The future had a whole new adventure in store for them, and this time, she was not able to predict what was going to happen.

This time, it was a mystery.

* * *

THE END! Damn, that was good! Tell me what you think peoplez!


End file.
